Complicated Web Of Love
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Everything was good and simple in Riley Matthews life until she met him. Then suddenly, she got herself stuck in a tangled web where hearts will be broken and relationships will be lost. She never wanted to be 'that' person, but sometimes, you just can't help yourself. Because everyone knows the saying, "Love makes you do crazy things." But crazy, doesn't even come close.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and happy Thursday!**

 **I'm new to this archive but not FanFiction. I've written for Kickin' It, iCalrly and Austin and Ally. Even though I didn't want to start a new story, I did. And so, I bring you 'Complicated Web of Love'.**

 **This story is loosely based off of the book and movie, 'Something Borrowed' and a little bit if 'Grey's Anatomy'. It'll have some of the same ideas and storyline, but I'll add my own twist to it. I'll try to keep the characteristics as close as possible. This is all in Riley's POV and I don't know how often I'll be updating.**

 **It may be a little confusing in the beginning, but it'll make more sense as we go along.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When I stepped towards my dream and suddenly got into a situation I couldn't control; I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen. Of course I didn't know what I was walking into and no one ever expects to be put into that position, but I guess I was one of the unlucky one. And now. I've dug myself into a deeper hole I can't get out of.

Confused? Sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Riley Matthews, 28 and a Pediatrics Attending at New York Hospital. And this is my story about my complicated and chaotic life.

OoOoOoOo

It all started six years ago as I standing in front of the huge but glorious building that will soon become my second home, I can't help but marvel at the beauty and excitement that's about to come.

I see handfuls of people rushing past me, all going about and starting their day as I take a deep breath and follow suit, ready to start my new career and life.

Upon entering the hospital, I follow the instructions I received in the mail and quickly make my way to the guest locker room. I'm so busy running down the hall, I don't notice someone exiting a room off to the side as a I crash right into them, sending the both of us to the ground. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," I ramble my apologies as I get up and extend the hand to my victim.

A deep chuckle grabs with my attention as I'm now suddenly nervous and embarrassed when I see a guy, a really good looking guy sitting on the ground. "It's fine. No need to worry. Are you okay, though? You seem to hit me pretty hard," the guy replies, taking my hand that's insanely greeted by tingling sensation that runs all the way up my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't mean to be such a klutz. I'm just in such a rush. I didn't realize I was this late," I explain, slowly releasing my hand from his and dust myself off as the warming sensation is replaced by coldness and I think, 'Hmmm. Well that's weird' to myself, not use to this feeling.

"Glad to hear and I understand. Well, I'll let you go then. Have a good day," the guy continues as we locked eyes for the first time and I'm immediately drawn to his memorizing emerald eyes.

"Th-thank you. You too," I stutter, turning on my heels and continuing my way down the hall.

I quickly throw my bag into my locker and then find OR 1, the butterflies and anxiety in high gear. Upon entering the room, I see about twenty to twenty-five people standing around, looking at everything and one another, trying to scope out the competition.

A middle age woman enters the room no more than a few minutes later, dress and a simple black dress and white lab coat. "Hello new residence," she greets with a small smile. "Each of you comes here today hopeful. Wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will have at least one near-death experience. Five of you will get in some sort of vehicular collision and two of you will die. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play? That's up to you."

As everyone's listen to the speech, I feel like I'm being watched and slowly turn to my right to see emerald eyes staring at me. And now that I'm actually looking at him, all of him, I hate to admit that he's a handsome human being. Tall, lean and all man. He gives me a wink and smirk that makes my heart beat faster and I can't believe how a few simple gestures can affect me so much. I know it's not good and I have to stop it. This guy will be nothing but trouble and a distraction. But somehow, I return the gesture and give him a shy smile.

OoOoOoOo

After a long day at the hospital, I return home, ready for a nice bubble bath and some ice cream but am startled but not surprised that my two best friends, Maya and Farkle have let themselves into my apartment and are arguing in my kitchen.

Maya and I have been best friends all our lives. We're as close as sisters and family. We share clothes, secrets and even the same love from one particular boy. We survived every bump, twist and turn of life of together, no matter the obstacle. Maya helped me embrace my eccentric personality and I helped Maya believe in all the good the world has to offer.

We were inseparable and took on the world, one step at a time. We were lucky to one another in our lives because sometimes the world is a cruel place. Just when you thought you had it all figured out, the world pushes back and makes you fight even harder to survive.

Maya had a hard childhood but never let that define who she was. That's what made her stronger and made me appreciate and admire the beautiful friend and person she was. And me? Well, I was too sweet for my own good and strangely enough, that gave Maya something to strive for.

And Farkle, bless his heart. He is our brother and peacemaker. That poor guys has been through more teenage girl drama than any guy should ever have witness. But, the three of us are family and always stand by each other and that, that's how we survived with our dignity and heads held high.

We're sitting around my small dining room table, eating pizza, drinking beer and wine and discussing our days like we always do when we're together. Maya jumps at the chance to talk about herself and life as she talks about her grand opening at her new art gallery that's coming up in a few months. Of course, we already know this. Known this for months now as Farkle rolls his eyes but exclaims how excited he is for her. I too agree with the news as I know Maya has wanted this for years and has worked so hard to make it happen.

Farkle talks about a new invention his company is working, going into to great detail with every little bit of information. I try my hardest to keep with up his big words and enthusiasm, but get lost half way through. But Maya, never the sly talker, interrupts Farkle mid story and tells him to wrap it up. He does, but not without flipping Maya off and sharing that he'll be gone for a few weeks before Maya's opening.

And lastly, like always, two pair of eyes are one me, wanting to hear all about my day. "So, how was your first day as a doctor?" Maya questions with eager eyes.

"It was okay. We didn't do too much today. Got a tour of the hospital and met our attendings. And Maya, for the last time, I'm not a doctor yet. I still have years before that," I remind as kindly as I can.

"Did you meet a lot of people?" Farkle wonders curiously.

Instantly my mind goes to emerald eyes, but I quickly shake that thought away, needing to get him out of my mind. Hell, I don't even know him. "No, not really. But, I'm sure by the end of the week I'll be friends with someone," I calmly mention.

"And maybe, you'll hook up with a hot doctor. Wouldn't that amazing?" Maya winks as I feel my cheeks heating up.

Oh, if only she knew what happen today? But for now, it's my secret to keep.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks, the first chapter.**

 **Please read and review to let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and happy Tuesday!**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed! It means the world to me and greater things to come!**

 **I know the first chapter wasn't the best and maybe a little confusing, but I promise you it will get better.**

 **Oasis29: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks go by and I've never been more busy, stressed and tired. Residency is no joke or a walk in the park and though we haven't even made it to the hard part yet, I question my ability to continue on. I've made a few friends with the people in my group but it doesn't take away from the fact that it still feels like high school all over again. April, Cindy and Jessica are the popular girls, always getting the attention. There's Chris, Jason and Liam who know everything's there is to know about health and then there's me and Sarah who are the quiet ones and just blended. I thought we are all past this drama, but so far, it's only the beginning.

I've seen emerald eyes a handful of times with girls gawking all over him and it's just so typical. Of course the good looking guy gets all the attention. And that's exactly why I'll have absolutely nothing to do with him. But, I'm sure the universe hates me because we meet in the most unlikely of places.

OoOoOoOo

It's only been over a month and already, a handful of people have already dropped out and left. Which, is good and bad. The good, or course, is that I'll have an even better chance of getting hired at the end of my residency. The bad is with less people, the more attention that will be focused on me and others.

It's a relatively slow day when the Chief has us all meet in the conference room. "Good morning residents. Today is your lucky day as one of you will be sitting in the gallery and watching a brain aneurysm surgery. This is a once and a lifetime opportunity to see doctors in action. And, all have to do is solve this case. You have three hours," she says, handing out our folders.

Once everyone has their file, we all take off to the hospital library and start our research. Everyone goes to find old case files and anything else that could possibly help them solve this unknown. While everyone is fighting over the files, I decide to walk around and find a book that may be useful.

After reading over the file for the tenth time, I find a book that may be beneficial to my research. But like always, the world is against me as the book is on the very top shelf. I stare at it for a minute or two and then reach on my tip toes, only barely touching the spine. And, just when I'm about to jump for it, I feel a warming sensation on the small of my back and feel a hard chest leaning on my shoulder as an arm reaches out and grabs the book with ease. "Here you go," the deep voice says softly.

"Thank you," I mumble, trying to control my breathing.

"Of course. Anything for the pretty lady," they continue, their hand still on my back that's sending chills up my spine.

We stay in this position for another minute or so until I step off to the side, making the hand drop. I start walking away and though my mind is telling me to keep walking, my body stops and I turn around to say another thank you. And, It's times like this that I wish I would have listen to my mind because as soon as I see the person and their sparkling emerald eyes, I turn into a stunning mess. "Th-thanks a-again for the book," I repeat, trying not to focus on his eyes that are very captivating.

"You're welcome. And, good luck," he smiles, making me weak in the knees.

"Th-thank you. You too," I wave before almost running away.

As I'm mumbling to myself and feeling like an idiot, I find a quiet corner and start reading, finding similarities almost immediately. Once I have enough information, I search for Sarah to see what she has so far.

OoOoOoOo

By the time we compare notes and discuss all other options, we have less than an hour to go. With the minutes ticking by, we feel confident with our answer and Sarah automatically gives me the pass to watch the surgery if we win. "Are you sure? You can totally have it," I tell her.

"No, this is all you. And besides, you did most of the work by actually reading a book to get more information," Sarah replies with a smile.

"Thank you," I smile back and give her a hug.

As we're exiting the library, I trip and see files floating in the air. "God, could you be any clumsier," a screeching voice, also known as Jessica whine as she snatches a file off the ground.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, getting help up by Sarah who hands me the remaining file that was left on the ground.

"What a bitch," Sarah grumbles as we follow the other residents back to the conference room.

I nod in agreement and can't wait for the day to be over.

Once inside, Chief Perlman speaks, "So, I hope we have a winner and that you all learned something very valuable today. Now, who would like to share their answer?"

Everyone's hands fly up as war has begun. One by one, the chief tells a resident that their answer is incorrect and when I finally get the courage to raise my hand, I look inside my file to find it completely blank. Panic sets in and before I could even begin to process what has happened, I hear the oh so familiar voice of Jessica sharing, "Its Kawasaki disease," and goes into great detail, my detail as feel utterly defeated.

I feel eyes on me but ignore them as Chief is praising Jessica's work and excuses the rest of us.

I continue on my rounds, just wanting the day to be over with as I can't believe Jessica did that to me. Well actually, I can totally see it, but it just pisses me off.

OoOoOoOo

Two hours later, I'm in the break room when Chief Perlman finds me and states that I'll be the one going to the surgery instead. Instantly, I mind goes blank and my bad day suddenly turns around as I quickly thank her. Chief Perlman just smiles and nods before leaving as I can tell she's somehow impressed. Not sure about what, but it doesn't really matter.

When she's gone, I do a little happy dance and then rush out to find Sarah. But, not before running right into someone, their arms wrapping around my waist tightly as we go straight to the ground. Humiliated once again, I hear the familiar chuckle and voice say, "We have got to stop meeting like this."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'm just in a really good mood right now and I was on my way to find my friend," I explain, getting up first and offering emerald eyes a hand.

"I know. You're going to the surgery," he smiles.

"I am," I grin happily before raising an eyebrow. "How do you know? I just found out minutes ago?"

"Because I'm the one who got you there," emerald guy shares, still smiling.

"What? What are you talking about?" I question with my hand on my hip.

"You'll know soon enough. For now, just enjoy the surgery," he replies calmly.

"I, uh, um, thank you…," I pause realizing I don't even know is name.

Emerald eyes catches the break of our conversation and politely introduces, "Lucas. Lucas Friar."

"Thank you Lucas and it's nice to meet you. I'm Riley Mathews and I do apologize again for running into you," I recap embarrassedly.

"It's very nice to finally meet you too Riley. And, don't worry about it. I'll always be around to catch you," Lucas winks as he walks away.

I feel hundreds of butterflies in my stomach as staying away from him may be harder than I thought. There is just something about him that screams out to me and I know I'm walking into trouble.

* * *

 **And, there's the second chapter!**

 **Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you for the reviews and follows. It means the world and I'll work hard to give you guys the best possible story.**

 **Oasis29: Thank you and here it is!**

 **Guest: Thank you and you'll see it very soon. Just, hang tight.**

 **daghely: Aw, thank you so much! That is a very good idea and for that, you got it!**

 **Sam: Hey! Yes, but I was always a GMW fan. I just now decided to write for it!**

 **violet1429: Haha, thank you! I like it too.**

 **jinnywayne: Aw, thank you! I'm excited too. I see that and you're the best!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

And trouble it was indeed. I not only became friends with Lucas, but I started to develop feelings for him. At first, it was a small crush. You couldn't help yourself from feeling a small something for the guy as he was cute, or handsome I should say. But what stood out the most and made me fall even harder for him was that he actually gave me attention. He took an interest in me, wanting to get to know me outside of work and was really, just an all-around amazing guy who was kind, thoughtful and devoted. But, I should have known that all good things come to an end.

OoOoOoOo

I had just finished my third year of residency and I've kept Lucas as secret just as long. Maya and Farkle knew I had friends at the hospital and luckily didn't push for information about any of them. Hell, they were thrilled I had other friends besides them. Friends and people how had my similar interests. But every so often, Maya would bring up the topic about my dating life and how I should be dating a doctor, or at least hooking up with one. And every time, I bit my tongue.

Not because I didn't want to agree or disagree on the matter. But because my only interest was on Lucas. Because let's face it, he's not only my friend but a gorgeous god of a human being. Someone I wanted to keep to myself as he would be someone Maya would find quite 'attractive'. And I couldn't let that happen.

But again, the universe throws my concern out the window.

OoOoOoOo

It's a wonderful winter night, snow is lightly falling and the room is packed, like always. Farkle and I are doing our best friend duty and supporting Maya at another one of her art shows. Maya's made quite a name for herself and the more shows she has, the more popular she get. Now don't get me wrong, Maya is talented but Farkle and I figured, the way Maya grew up, the fame wouldn't go to her head. But damn were we wrong.

Maya basked in the glory and loved the attention and it's time like that, that Farkle and I would make bets on her behavior and the next 'expensive and glorious' item she was going to purchase as she was the one who actually had live up to her name.

The art show was about halfway over, the crowds were ever so lightly thinning out and just when I had enough surprises for the night, most of them consisting of Maya trying to get me to date another rich guy she introduced to me, the door opens, sending a gust of cold air inside. Everyone's attention is now on the new guests as I feel my breath get caught in my throat when familiar emerald eyes catches my stare.

A huge smile is on my face as Lucas and Zay, a friend of Lucas' and mine that I meet at the hospital make their way over to me. "Riley? What are you doing here?" Lucas asks as me gives me a hug that warms my whole body.

"This is my best friend's art show. You know, the one I've been talking about for weeks," I remind him with a playful smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, I remember," Lucas chuckles, rolling his eyes. "And, we're here because as we were walking past the window, I said, 'There's Riley'. But Zay here, didn't believe me. And now, here we are."

"Ah, I see," I nod, trying not to laugh. "Hi Zay."

"Hey sugar. How are you?" Zay beams, giving me a hug as well.

"Good. Tired," I shrug my shoulders.

Farkle clears his throat loud enough for me to realize he's still standing by me as I quickly give him a guilty smile, apologizing for momentarily forgetting him. I replace my awkward smile to a happy one and introduce him to out new guests. "Farkle, I'd like you to meet Lucas and Zay. We all work together, kind of. Lucas and Zay here are official doctors and just passed their tests. "

"It's nice to meet the both of you and congratulations," Farkle greets in a very sociable manner.

"You too. Thank you. And Farkle, that's a unique name," Lucas casually mentions.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Farkle answers with a small smile.

"Sugar? What kind of party is this again?" Zay wonders, looking around the room.

"It's an art show. Our friend Maya opens her gallery up every few months to show buyers her new masterpiece and they either purchase or bid on the piece," I explain.

"So, that's why everyone looks so damn fancy," Zay mumbles as yes, most of the women are dresses in classy and shimmering dresses and the men all wearing suits while they, well, they're wearing jeans and jackets.

"Yes," I confirm, trying not to make them uncomfortable.

"And, that's our cue to leave. It's great seeing you Riley. We'll see you in a few days," Lucas grins, hugging me goodbye.

"You too. Have fun tonight and I'll seed you guys at work," I wave, hugging Zay.

Farkle, Lucas and Zay share a simple goodbye and once they're gone, Farkle lets out an awkward chuckle. "What?" I question, tearing my head away from the window.

"Nothing," Farkle shakes his head.

"Farkle, you're terrible at lying and you have that look in your eye. Just tell me," I groan impatiently.

"You so like him," Farkle states straightforwardly.

"What?" I repeat, my voice rising.

"Don't play dumb with me, almost doctor. I saw the way he looked at you and the way you were ogling over him. It's sweet. Just, be careful," Farkle replies, his facial expression turning serious.

I look into his eyes and understand exactly what he means as that's all I've been thinking about. "Thanks Farkle and, I will. Don't worry about me," I respond, lying through my teeth as I give him a quick hug before wondering, "Honest truth, were we that obvious?"

"No, you two are fine," Farkle assures me.

I nod in acceptance but can't help but feel a sense of uneasiness brewing. But, at soon as it comes, I shake it off, not needing to work myself up over nothing.

OoOoOoOo

A few weeks past, things seem to be normal and my suspicions have slowly subsided. But stupid me, always letting my guard down at the wrong time. It's like I'm asking for all these horrible things to happen to me.

It's almost Christmas and Maya and I are do our annual girls night, reflecting on the past year and sharing our hopes for the new one. Maya shares that she's incredibly proud of all my hard work and dedication. How I'm now a fellow and getting closer to finishing my training to my dream job. And I praise Maya on all her hard work and success she's achieved from her art work. Our lives are planning out exactly how we wanted and we couldn't be more pleased.

We're currently stuffing our faces with popcorn and candy when Maya suddenly asks out of the blue, "So, who were your friends at the show a few weeks ago?"

I ponder the question. Should I play dumb? Lie? Tell her the truth? All of reasons are good, easy to control but somehow, I can't find it in myself to be deceitful. So, I go for the latter and reply, "Um, Lucas and Zay."

"Cool," Maya smiles. "They're cute."

Rapidly, I feel my heart break at the comment and all the contents in my stomach about to resurface. This is the moment when good old Maya swoops in and takes him away from me. But, I hold my head up high, show no weakness and pretend like it's nothing. "Yeah, they're both amazing guys. Do you want to meet them?" I wonder curiously.

"No, it's okay," Maya waves off uninterestedly. "I mean, we'll meet whenever we meet. There's no need to plan anything. And, I'm just happy you have guys looking out for you."

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of taking care of myself?" I snap, shocked by my outburst.

"Whoa, Riles," Maya says gently. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you can take care of yourself. You're the strongest person I know. I just worry about you and you know, sometimes the hospital isn't the safest of places. It gets pretty crazy."

"That's true, and, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," I apologize.

"It's fine," Maya accepts, giving me a smile. "We're adults now and on our own. No one can save us but us. Just, promise me you'll be careful. You are my best friend after all."

Ah, best friends. The words I was looking for. Though there is still a nagging feeling in my gut, those words give me a sense of comfort. "I promise," I smile.

And, I do. Because no matter what anyways says, friendship is a powerful relationship.

OoOoOoOo

It's after the New Year, I feel good about the upcoming year and the unknown. I'm ready for whatever life throws my way. Or, so I thought.

It was a busy day at the hospital, the cases we're piling up and unluckily for me, I was on the night shift. The shift seemed never ending and after a long afternoon and night of being on my feet, all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. But, I couldn't because I was having breakfast with Maya before she took off on a small trip.

I had just finished up my rounds and was heading to locker room to change when I got a text from Farkle. Groggy and semi interested, I opened it and read," Watch out."

Confusion and lack of energy made my comprehension nonexistent and forced me to ignore the message for the time being. Or, until after food and a good, much needed rest.

I had just walked out to the common ground waiting area when I saw Maya talking to someone and immediately, the uneasy feeling returned. I stood in place, watched the two of them talk for a few minutes and once the mysterious person turned to the side, my heart broke into pieces. Because there, right in front of my eyes were Maya and Lucas. My Lucas.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and happy Monday! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to those who favorited and follows the story.**

 **I know it may not be that great right now, but things will be getting complicated very soon.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of writing a one shot series based off of Rucas and Joshaya and wanted to know if you guys would read it. I know there are a lot of one shots already out there but I'll try to keep it fresh, flirty and fun. Let me know in the review section or you can PM me. And if you have any suggestion, feel free to let me know.**

 **KarateGirl77: Thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad you like it so far!**

 **violet1429: Yep, slowly but surely. And, thank you. It should indeed.**

 **Oasis29: Haha, Tajiks you!**

 **daghely: I know, me too. But, hang tight. I did, I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much for the idea!**

 **beatzlc: Yeah...and, thank you!**

 **thestrugglinginsomniac: Here it is and thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya and Lucas talk for a few more minutes before Lucas waves goodbyes and exits the hospital. I count to twenty before putting on a fake smile and walking over to Maya, just wanting to get this breakfast over with. "Morning Maya," I greet.

"Morning Riles. How you feeling?" she wonders, hugging my tightly.

"Very tired. You know, I was okay with staying up all night to study for exams in high school. But night shifts at the hospital are totally different for some odd reason," I respond as I cant help but yawn.

"Well, you work harder now. And, it's time to get you some food. You deserve it," Maya smiles, looping her arm through mine as we take off to the exit.

After five minutes of arguing in the parking lot about my alertness and driving, Maya gives up and allows me to drive myself to the café down the street. Which I'm thankful for as I need to process what I just saw and pull myself together because I can't ignore the music anymore.

Okay, so I like him. I have for a while now. But, I have no claim to him. He's fair game. I'm just not sure I could handle the outcome. He's smart, charming and talented at what he does. And me? I'm smart, too smart sometimes for my own good. But, I'm also awkward and make a fool of myself at least once a week. So now, the only question left is...do I fight for him and tell him how I feel? Or do i keep what we have, be happy with that and let Maya fight for his attention. Along with every other female I know.

Minutes later, I pull into the parking lot and meet Maya inside as we get seated at our favorite booth. "Aw honey, rough night shift?" Maya asks sympathetically.

"It wasn't that bad Peaches. Just slow. But, I also got called in at like three the other morning so I'm running low on sleep," I explain, knowing I have bags under my eyes and probably look terrible.

"Wow. Well, it's a good thing you have a few days off, Riles. You need to sleep. I can't even image a schedule like that," Maya exclaims as two cups of coffee are placed on from of us.

For the rest of breakfast, Maya talks about her trip up to Maine and then to Jersey as I can only imagine the beautiful scenery and pictures she's going to take. And, not once did she mentioned Lucas as the not knowing is slowly driving me crazy. But I'm also sure my lack of sleep is making me think absurd things.

OoOoOoOo

Two hours later, I change out of my jeans and T-shirt and into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, climb into bed and instantly fall asleep. Gratefully, my mind doesn't play any tricks on me as I had a dreamless slumber and by the time I woke up, the sky was dark.

Deciding on a quick meal and shower, I reheat some spaghetti I made a few nights ago and watch some TV, needing to relax and unwind. After four episodes of Friends, I take a quick shower, the hot water washing away all my stress and its feels good. I feel like Riley again. I braid my hair and then go back to bed, savoring the peacefulness of a good rest.

Again, not once did I dream of Maya and Lucas and for the first time, in a long time, I realize that the situation wasn't anything to worry about. I toss and turn a few times before the smell of coffee and waffles fill the air as I glance at the clock to see it's well after 11. I stretch out real quick and walk to my kitchen to see you Farkle cooking. "Farkle? What are you doing here?" I speak softly, not wanting to startle him.

"Hey Riley!" he answers, turning around to give me smile. "I just decided to stop by."

"Uh, huh. Now, tell me the reason," I push with a raised eyebrow.

Farkle stares back at me, not backing down, but the more I challenged him, the faster he breaks. "Maya told Isadora about Lucas," he finally blurts out.

"What?" I choke out, finding the closest chair to sit down in.

"Yeah. Apparently Maya found him very attractive. But she won't do anything until he makes the first move. Which, if I can just say is totally stupid and a little desperate," Farkle grunts, his expression filled with disgust.

"Bu-but, how does she even know him? I don't think she really saw him at the art show and we only talked about him once," I stutter out, feeling the walls closing in.

"I don't know, Riles. But I do know she won't let this go. So, what are you going to do?" Farkle inquires interestedly, placing a plate of food in front of me.

"I don't know," I mumble. "But whatever i decide, I have to act fast. I saw them talking yesterday before we left."

"No shit," Farkle remarks shaking his head. "Well, I wish you luck and hope you have your big girl pants on because Maya just started the game."

"But this isn't a game. It's real life," I yell, my voice rising.

"It's a game to Maya and you know she'll play until she wins. What Maya wants, Maya gets," Farkle reminds me, the air now filed with distrust.

"I know, but not this time. I'll make sure of it," I state firmly, my mind in total defense mode.

OoOoOoOo

After my conversation with Farkle, a nice few days off and a good run to clear my mind, I'm ready to face the obstacles in my way. Im changing into my scrubs when Sarah comes running in the locker room with a grin on her face. "It's time! It's time!" she claps excitedly.

"What are you talking about Sarah?" I laugh, grabbing my badge and walking out of the room.

"Today we get placed in specialties. We get to have some real fun," she exclaims.

"That's today?" I repeat, now understanding the excitement.

"Yep. We're meeting Chief in five," Sarah says, glancing at her watch as we take off running down the hall.

We catch up with Liam and Jason, both also really excited for the change. In the room, it's a surreal feeling as only about 15 of us remain. Chief Perlman enters minutes later, a smile on her face as we silence our conversation and focus on her. "Good afternoon residents. I'm sure most of you have heard that day you will no longer be a general resident and assisting wherever you are needed. Today, you'll be placed in specialties and learn a new set of skills. You may not like it, tough. You work through it and after the trial period, if you choose to examine other interests, we'll see what fits. So now, everyone needs to listen. Evans and Pittman, you're with Dr. Mac, Pediatrics. Gomez, Waterman and Greeley, you're with Dr. Sullivan, Orthopedics. Duff, Holt, Howard and Carpenter, you're with Dr. Cross, Cardiology. Matthews, Stuart and Watson, you're with Dr. Parker Neurology. And lastly, Blackwell and Kelly, you're in Trauma one with Dr. Fisher. Good luck, behave and please don't drive your new boss' crazy with all your 'new found knowledge'," Chief lists off as everyone nods in understanding.

Sarah and I say a quick goodbye as I follow Liam and Harper out, a new set of nerves coming to surface. We take the elevator up to floor four as we use this minute to collect our thought and get into the correct mindset so we can make a good first impression on our new boss.

Dr. Parker is waiting for us right by the elevator and by the smile on his face, I get this feeling that today will be a good day. "Hello Dr. Matthews, Dr. Stuart and Dr. Watson, I'm glad to have you on board. Neurology is lucky to have you but this is serious business and tedious work. We have one of the top track records in the country and we intend to keep striving for greatness. There are however a few ground rules I need to share. Not because I don't trust you, but because we need to stay focused on our work and save lives. First, if a patient has any pain, discomfort or their stats are decreasing, jump in and help them within reason and call an attending as soon as possible so we can help and assist. Always, and I mean always, make sure you have all the proper reports before making a prognosis. And under no circumstance, make a promise to the patient or their family. We're here to do one thing and one thing only. We always give our best, but sometimes, our best isn't good enough. Now, I know this is a lot to take in, but this is what you signed up for. I have a surgery in ten, but my staff are here to help and will get you all up to speed on our cases. Have a good day and we'll talk later," Dr. Parker says, giving us a nod before walking away.

Seconds later, another voice, a voice I committed to memory speaks, "Good afternoon doctors. I'm Dr. Friar and I'll be in charge of you guys today. First, we'll walk around the floor so you can get comfortable with our set up and system. Next, you'll get all the case files to read up on so you'll be prepared for tomorrow. And lastly, I'll try to answer any questions you may have. I hope we'll get along because will be spending a lot of time together."

At those final words, I force myself to look up and as our eyes meet and lock, I know things are about to very interesting.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please review to let me know what you think.**

 **Also, don't forget the other idea I mentioned early.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing. It means the world. Also, there is some description in this chapter about surgery that may be a little too (but I don't think it's that bad). Just, wanted to give you a heads up.**

 **And, I WILL BE starting a one-shot series! So, if you have ideas, please let me know.**

 **violet1429: Thank you so much and yes, you're very right!**

 **leahk1234: Thank you so much! Glad you like it and I will!**

 **Oasis29: Thank you, I'm sorry and thank you. I'll see what I can do.**

 **daghely: That is very true and thank you. I think that too!**

 **Peaceandrucas: Aw, sorry. But, just trust me. Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

All day, I stand as far away from Lucas as I could, trying not to look at him or his gorgeous eyes and had to stop myself from thinking about him as my thought we're going haywire. Neurology was fascinating and in a way, feels invigorating to have that kind of skill and power.

The mind is our greatest weapon and being the person able to protect it and save it, it hold a great deal. By the end of day, Dr. Parker says a quick goodbye, gave us material to read and Lucas, damn him as he gave me a subtle wink before I left that made my knees feel like Jell-O.

I kept thinking how being in Lucas' section was fate, but I couldn't allow myself to get carried away. I had to stay composed, focused and on top of my game. But maybe, this was the push I need to get the upper hand.

OoOoOoOo

Day two was crazy and stressful. At every consult, Dr. Parker hounded us with questions regarding the patient and though we tried to prove our competence, we failed, miserably and looked down right stupid.

After the third time I froze from being put on the spot as it obviously isn't one of my strongest suits, I ran out of the room and down the hall, sliding down a wall in frustration. I hear footsteps following me but ignore whoever it was. No one could see me falling apart because falling apart shows nothing but weakness.

I hear them take a seat next to me and when I'm about to snap I hear the tender voice, "Riley, you okay?"

Immediately my head lifts, close to giving myself whiplash as emerald eyes are staring at me with concern and care. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry Dr. Friar. I don't mean to be acting childish," I reply surprisingly calm as I get out of my head and stand back up.

"There's no need to apologize. Just keep your head on straight and you'll be fine. I know Dr. Parker's questioning can be a little, um, intimidating. If you'd like, I can help you get familiar with the way Dr. Parker works. I'm working a double shift tonight so after your shift, you can hang out in the break room and I'll join you after my round," Lucas proposals.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you Dr. Friar, but not necessary. I don't want to bother you with my problems," I wave off, feeling like an idiot. "But thank you for offering."

I start to walk back to the others, knowing the longer I stay with Lucas I will more than likely fall into this trap until I hear Lucas shout, "I'll be here to catch you. Remember that,"

My insides flutter with joy and my cheeks start to blush as I give him a shy smile and nod before walking away.

The rest of the shift goes by like normal, but Lucas' words replay in my mind as I need focus on my task and work that needs to be done and not how he affects me.

OoOoOoOo

By the end of the week, I've become accustomed to Dr. Parker's teaching style and have actually made a surprising come back. So surprising, that I was asked to scrub in on his next surgery. Liam eyes me skeptically but Harper congratulates me as my long night of studying all the material and having no life really does pay off.

The next day, I follow Dr. Parker into the OR and feel like I'm dreaming. The room is bright white and to actually being the only fellow in the surgery, gives me the boast of confidence I need to push myself even further.

Dr. Parker explains the procedure to me, which I've completely read up on, multiple times and before I know it, the patient is being brought in and the sedation is taking over.

Dr. Parker welcomes his team and is making sure everything is ready and in a matter of minutes, he gets a scalpel and starts cutting the skin on the top of the patient's head. Once the skin is pulled back far enough, he's handed a drill and starts to make small incisions around the skull where tumor is located. After he has enough slits, he gets a small saw and starts cutting the skull to get access to the brain. Carefully and very slowly, Dr. Parker removes the skull and we maneuver around the nerves, cautiously extracting the small pieces of the white mass, needing to be meticulous on our movements. "Dr. Matthews, I need suction and more light," Dr. Parker instructs once all the tumor is gone.

I suction the small amount of blood and any excess liquid and then gently pick up the skull for replacement on the open area before Dr. Parker wires the skull back together.

Within the next forty-five minutes, the patient is gauzed and taken back to their room as adrenaline is still running through my body. "You did well, Matthews," Dr. Parker compliments when we're cleaning up and throwing our gowns away.

"Thank you sir," I nod with a relived smile.

"If you keep this up, you'll be a top surgeon in no time," he finishes with a positive short nod before leaving.

I can't help but feel elated and satisfied as I'm doing this for me. I'm saving lives and there isn't a better feeling in the world.

I go back to check on a few patients, feeling confident in my potential and after my last round, Lucas is standing outside the door with a smile that does things to my heart and body. "Dr. Friar," I smile. "Is there is something you need?"

"No, Dr. Matthews. I just wanted to personally congratulate you on a successful surgery. I heard you did well, very well," Lucas beams.

"Well, thank you. That's very sweet of you. Today's surgery was an amazing opportunity and learning experience," I express, gloating with a new sense of pride.

"Anything for you. And, surgeries like that are the best platform for hands on learning and training. You're going to be amazing, Riley," Lucas continues, the soft smile never leaving his face as he takes a step closer to me.

I can feel my heart literally beating out of my chest and the warmest between us as this, this is a feeling I never want to lose. I look up to see Lucas staring at me with what I assume and hope is want as his eyes flicker down to my lips and back up to my eyes. I feel myself being drawn to him and just when I feel his breath on my lips, footsteps could be heard stomping down the hall in a hurry.

We immediately separate as Liam rounds the corner and calls for Lucas.

A flash of sadness reaches his eyes but it's gone a second later as he nods a quick goodbye and walks over to Liam who is frantically telling him something.

I lean back against the wall to hold myself up and catch my breath as I can't believe we almost kissed. Thoughts swirl around in my mind and I don't know what to feel. Should I feel sad, relieved, curious? All I know right now is that this can't happen again. Or, at least not until we talk about this. And definitely not at the hospital where we work.

OoOoOoOo

The night comes with no sleep and the following day came with no Lucas, who was in surgery. All day I wasn't myself, blanking out during important conversations and just feeling lethargic.

The next day, I just missed Lucas by seconds as he was running down to the ER and I just couldn't take it anymore. Asking Dr. Parker for a minute of fresh air, I go the ER, spotting Zay and Lucas immediately talking to another doctor and patient.

The patient gets admitted minutes later and I follow Lucas back to elevators on a mission. Creepy, oh yeah. But, we need to talk about what happened. To clear the air and for my sanity. "Dr. Friar," I whisper, sliding into the elevator before the doors close.

"Oh, Dr. Matthews," Lucas responds nervously, clearing his throat.

"We need to talk," we say at the same time, the tension thick in the air.

"Please, let me go first," Lucas jumps on.

"Okay," I nod politely, bracing myself for rejection.

"So, what took place the other night was something that should never have happened. Especially at work. We were just caught up in the moment and what I feel for you overpowered my professionalism. I'm sorry for overstepping my bounds and I hope you can forgive me. I would like for us to go back to being friends," Lucas apologizes, catching his breath.

I totally stop listening after he talks about his 'feelings' for me and I blink a few times before shaking my and wondering, "What you feel for me?"

"I, uh," Lucas stammers. "There's something about you Riley and it just draws me to you. I don't know how to explain it and I know this is a dangerous path to go down, but I can't help it. I don't mean to lay it all on you right now and I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"I know exactly what you mean. You fascinate me in a way that scares me. And trust me, our friendship is still very much okay. It's great and I'm lucky to have a friend like you," I agree.

"Glad to know. And well, you and I have a very questioning road ahead of us, don't we?" Lucas chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

"We do," I nod as the doors finally open.

"Until then. I'll see you later Dr. Matthews," Lucas finishes, giving me a wink before walking away.

I let out a shaky breath and have this gut feeling that this isn't going to work out the way we think.

OoOoOoOo

Weeks go by and Lucas and I are keeping our 'relationship' civil and friendly, like how it's always been. However, I can't get rid of this feeling that something's not quite right. But, since it's me, I ignore it and just continue to do my job.

I've been with neurology for close to six months and have learned more than I ever thought possible. We've been on tight schedules for the past month and now finally have a few days off. All I want to do is sleep, but apparently my life has other plans.

Maya suggests a much needed girls' night and we end up at the bar down the street from her apartment. The atmosphere is calm but the place is crowded, wall to wall and just when I thought I could enjoy my night, I see Zay walk over the bar with Lucas right behind him.

I try to pretend that I don't notice them, but the continuous tapping on my arm from Maya and the huge grin on her face tells me it's going to be a long night.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thanks for still liking this story and it's only going to get better!**

 **Also, for those of you who know, I posted a new one shot story featuring Rucas and Joshaya. Check it out of you want!**

 **daghely :Thank you. Don't worry, not yet…**

 **beatzlc :Me too. Just, keep reading!**

 **violet1429: I know what you mean and you're good. Lots of stuff to come.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Honey, isn't that the hot doctor that was at my art show?" Maya wonders, her eyes never leaving the two guys.

"Where?" I play off, biting the inside of my cheek, wishing this wasn't happening.

"Over at the bar. He's with his cute friend," Maya continues, moving my head in that direction, so oblivious to my attitude.

I take a quick glance and mumble a soft, "Yep," before downing the rest of my martini.

"Now, this calls for some fun. Go get yourself a refill and bring your friends back with you," Maya smirks, already searching her purse, probably for her lipstick and mirror.

"Maya, I thought that we were just going to have a few drinks and hangout before I sleep for the next two day," I whine. I know, real mature.

"And, we are. But come on Riles, those guys are too good looking to ignore. You know we'll have more fun with them. Please, just for a little bit?" Maya practically beg, slowly inching me out of the booth.

"Ugh, fine. But you owe me," I hiss, straightening out my top and jacket.

I grumble all the way to the bar, ignoring all the other guys' stares and take a deep breath before making my way next to Lucas and flagging down the bartender. "Martini, please," I order, feeling eyes on me.

Slowly turning to my left, I see Zay smiling as he greets, "Sugar!" hugging me tightly.

"Hey Riley," Lucas follows after I release from Zay as he comes in for his hug.

"What are you doing here?" Zay wonders, paying the bartender for my drink.

"I'm here with my friend and Zay, you didn't need to do that," I reply, handing him some cash.

"Riley, it's just a drink. It's no big deal," Zay waves off, giving me a wink.

"Well, thank you for that. And, my friend and I saw you two over here and were wondering if you like to join us at our table," I invite, trying to sound relaxed.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you," Lucas answers immediately, stepping closer to me with Zay nodding happily.

I give a quick nod and lead the way back, feeling Lucas' hand on my lower back as we weave between the crowd of people. Once we're close enough, I see Maya perking up with each step we take and I'm really dreading my decision of coming with her.

Maya scoots over, closer to the edge, leaving that small part for me as Zay slides in first, followed by Lucas as he trying not to laugh at his friend's eagerness. "How you doing sweetheart," Zay grins at Maya.

"Good. How are you?" Maya replies with a small smile, leaning closer to me.

"Great. And, I'm doing fantastic now that I'm sitting next to such a beautiful woman. Zay Babineaux," Zay introduces, extending a hand.

"It's nice to meet you Zay. Maya Hart," Maya answers sweetly and shakes his hand politely.

"Zay works at the hospital in orthopedics in this is Lucas Friar. He works in neurology," I casually add as Maya's smile stays plasters on her face.

"Wow, that's amazing and it's nice to finally meet you Lucas," Maya nods, eyeing him up and down.

"You too," Lucas flashes his sweet smile, looking between Maya and I.

"What do you mean finally, Maya?" I inquire curiously, interested to see what answers she's going to give me.

"Well, these two handsome men were at my art show for a few minutes and then I while back, I ran into Lucas in the hospital lobby and asked about you," Maya responds calmly.

"Oh," I nod in understanding as the conversation goes back to work and the hospital.

After a few minutes of background stories, Zay gave up on flirting with Maya as those two found a common interest in their stellar record of being juvenile in their teenage days. Those two shared story after story and though I was shocked at some of the things Zay shared, I knew that the two of them found a friendship in one another. Lucas and I made small talk, a little about our lives, but mostly about work as it felt awkward. The most awkward it's ever been.

An hour and many drinks later, Zay was back to flirting as he made his rounds around the bar, talking to almost every female and Maya had somehow move closer to Lucas as the two looked to be having a moment.

Not wanting to bother them, I start to slide out of the booth, and am about ninety percent sure I'm the most unlucky person as Maya quickly stops me. "Riles, where are you going?"

"Home. I've had a long day Maya. I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep," I sigh, ignoring the disappointed look Lucas is giving me.

"Okay, we'll go," Maya automatically agrees, grabbing her purse.

"No Maya, it's fine. Stay here and enjoy yourself. Hang out with Lucas and Zay if he ever returns," I tell her with a tired smile.

"Honey," Maya starts off, with a sad and worried expression, deciding on what to do.

"Peaches, don't worry. Have fun and I'll call you whenever I wake up," I assure her as she slides out of the booth and gives me a hug.

"Text me when you get home so I know you made it safely. Can't have you falling asleep at the wheel," Maya teasingly whispers in my ear but I know she's serious.

"I promise," I smile, giving her another hug and then look at Lucas, our eyes connecting for a second as I add, "Bye, Lucas. I'll see you in a few days. And, tell Zay goodbye for me."

"Bye, Riley," he sadly smiles, getting out the booth and gives me a hug, that lasts only a second.

I quickly turn on my heels and once I get into my car, I know I just give Maya the upper hand on a gold freaking platter. How can I do something like that?

The whole drive home, all I can think about is Maya and Lucas. How she'll bat her eyelashes at him, toss her hair over her shoulder in attempts to flirt and giggle at everything he says. It makes me depressed and happy at the same time and I just don't know what to do.

Sleep comes the moment my head hits my pillow and I'm grateful for another dreamless rest. On my few days off, all I do is sleep. Because when I sleep, I don't think. And that's exactly what I need right now.

OoOoOoOo

I'm back to work and doing my best to avoid Lucas, but everywhere I turn, he's right there. His eyes are pleading for me not to leave, but my mind knows better.

And for the next few days, I stay strong and focused, not letting Lucas or the situation affect me.

However, I should have known that Lucas wouldn't back down that easily and when I was in the elevator getting ready to leave, he pulls my move and slides in before the doors close. And now, I'm stuck.

"Riley, are you going to continue ignoring me?" Lucas questions in a gentle tone. "Just tell me what I did?"

"Lucas, you didn't do anything," I assure him. "I just don't want to hear about it."

"Hear about what?" Lucas pushes desperately.

I bite my lip, taking a deep breath before sighing, "About your night with Maya."

"My night with Maya? Riley, nothing happened," Lucas replies in a serious. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Maya was all giddy when we talked the other night and I just assume something happened and that's why she wouldn't tell me anything. She didn't want us working together to be uncomfortable," I express, closing my eyes and feeling like complete idiot.

"I can see your reservations and uneasiness with me but I assure you, nothing happened. We just talked, got each other. She also talked about you and the friendship you guys have. It must be nice having someone like that in your life," Lucas smiles.

"I believe you. And yeah, it's great. She's like my sister," I beam. "Lucas, I am sorry for being such a bitch. I'm just not one who likes to listen to people brag about their love life."

"Me either. It's cool Riley and trust me, you're the furthest thing from a bitch," Lucas says with such kindness and makes me feel even worse.

"Thank you, Lucas. I'll see you later," I wave once the elevator doors open.

I should have known something like this was going to happen and drive me insane. Now, I can only hope I figure out a plan to stop the unforeseeable.

OoOoOoOo

But, little by little, my plan seemed to fall apart. The first time it fell apart was a few weeks after our bar outing. Maya showed up at the hospital around the time I was leaving and unfortunately for me, I was walking out with Sarah, Zay and Lucas. Maya acted coy and polite, but I knew she really stop by to see him. And, it happened a handful more times after that.

The second time it happened, well, that was pure coincidence. Maya and I were out for lunch at our favorite bistro down the street from my apartment when Lucas walked in with a girl around our age. Maya continuously glared in their direction and I had to stop myself from smirking. But as soon as Lucas saw us, he came over, introduced us to his sister and Maya's whole attitude changed within seconds. They joined us for lunch, per Maya's and kind of my request and as I'm talking with Lucy, I can see Maya and Lucas, deep in conversation. Eyes locked, smiles and giggles. But, I wouldn't let it get to me. And besides, I couldn't be rude to Lucy, who is such a sweetheart.

And the last time it occurred was actually recent, like days ago recent when the two of us were hanging out at my apartment. We started talking about work, Maya's next art show and my latest surgery. It was just like old times until Maya got that nervous expression on her face and I knew what was coming next. "Peaches," I say hesitantly.

Maya looks at me and smiles, not being able to hold it in anymore as she tells me, "I really like him. But, don't want to hurt you."

"That's great," I fake smile. "And why would you hurt me?" needing to know what's going on in her mind.

"Because he's your friend. You've said it thousands of times that he's your best friend at work and I don't want your relationship with him to get difficult if anything happens with us. I mean, I know it's so far-fetched, but I like that he treats me with respect and sees the real me," Maya explains twiddling her thumbs.

And, I don't blame her for feeling that. Lucas has that effect on people. That's what makes him an amazing doctor. I know our situation is strange and I know I'm being an absolute idiot, but I want Maya to be happy. If it's Lucas, great. If not, then at least we tried.

I grab Maya's hand, take a deep breath and say, "Don't worry about me. Everything will be fine between us. But you, you need to take a chance with this," I push.

"But how? We don't really know each other," Maya points out, letting out a deep sigh.

"Then change it. Stop by the hospital more, ask him out to coffee. Put on your Maya charm and I know something will definitely happen," I retort, keeping my emotions in check.

"Are you sure Riles?" Maya asks, still unconvinced.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I reassure her as I realize I suck at this.

Here I am, helping my best friend hook up with the guy I like and then suddenly, something comes to mind and I know what I have to do. It'll be the best for all of us.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to everyone who reads this story and thank you to the three consistent reviews. You guys are the best.**

 **And just wait, big things to come!**

 **daghely: She does, doesn't she…**

 **beatzlc: I know and me too…**

 **violet1429: I know and I think it will.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I stay neutral during Maya's quest on Lucas as she does everything I tell her to and I could see you Lucas taking this into consideration. This is a good start, but I needed it to move faster because I only had limited time left to make sure this worked out.

Over the course of the month, Maya and Lucas hung out more and when we randomly ran into him at a bar or restaurant, I always gave him time to themselves. I don't think I've ever seen Mays so happy or in love and that, that made me happy.

Lucas and I were still close and found a common ground in keeping our personal and work life separate. Things seem to be like how it was before and strangely, it felt comforting in knowing that nothing could ruin our friendship.

OoOoOoOo

It was four in the afternoon when I finally got off work after a busy morning. I was starving and in desperate need of popcorn so, I made a quick stop at the grocery store, grabbing four boxes of the buttery goodness before heading home.

Standing right outside my door, searching for my keys, I hear the faint sound of music coming from inside of my apartment and am confused. And, maybe a little scared too.

Quickly unlocking the door and quietly making my way inside, I hear Prince coming from my stereo and see a familiar bag sitting on my end table by the door. I feel so much better knowing it's not a stranger and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as the clinking of pots and pan from my kitchen breaks me from my thoughts.

I walk around the wall to see Farkle making chaos in my kitchen and decide to have a little fun. Dropping my bag on the stool, I greet very loudly, "Hi Farkle!"

A high pitch, almost girlish shriek escapes his mouth as he whips his head around and glares at me. I give him a big smile as he walks over to my stereo and turns the music down. "What are you doing here?" Farkle finally asks, looking at me with a blank expression.

"Um, I live here," I reply sarcastically, enjoying messing with him.

He rolls his eyes, goes back to whatever's on the stove and restates, "Thank you captain obvious. What I meant to say was, why are you home already?"

"Anytime," I wink, placing my popcorn in the cabinet. "And, I'm home early because I worked another shift last night. There was an emergency and they needed all hands on deck."

"Oh. What happen?" Farkle wonders curiously.

"Major car accident. Our ER was jammed packed," I share, finally sitting down. "Now the real question is, what are you doing here?"

"Well dear Riley, I thought you could use a home-cooked meal. And, we need to talk," Farkle responds with a serious expression.

"Well dear Farkle, that's very sweet of you. And, what's going on?" I inquire.

"We'll talk later," Farkle waves off, tending to the meal. "And, since I wasn't expecting you home this early, dinner won't be ready for another twenty minutes or so. You can go take a shower and relax. I'll call you when it's ready."

"You sure? I can help if you need it?" I question, feeling like I need to help with something.

"Riley, it's fine. You just got off a double shift and deserve to rest. I got this," Farkle reassures, pushing me out of my own kitchen.

I decide on a shower, needing a release from a hard days' work and once I'm changed into a pair of yoga pants and T-shirt, I see Farkle setting the table. "Perfect timing. Dinners ready," he cheers, scooping food onto a plate.

It smells delicious and I'm beyond lucky to have someone like Farkle my life. I see a spring salad already on table and once I'm seated, a plate of chicken stir-fry with brown rice is set in front of me and I couldn't help but smile even more. Farkle knows me some well.

We talk about random stuff, work, our families and though I'm enjoying having a nice evening with Farkle, I'm anxious about what he wants to talk about. Is it good or bad? Is he in some sort of trouble? Did I forget something important?

All throughout dinner my mind is racing with scenarios as Farkle looks calm and collected. What the hell was going on?

Once we are done eating and the table is cleared, Farkle and I move into my living area and sit on the couch, facing each other as the moment has finally come. I can feel my palms start to sweat and when Farkle takes my glass of wine out of my hand, I know this isn't good. "Riley," he starts off gently, taking my hands in his. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about Farkle?" I reply, tilting my head in confusion.

"Don't hate me or Isadora, but she told me what you're doing. Why are you leaving?" Farkle pushes with a desperate look in his eyes.

"God, nothing stays a secret these days," I groan, pulling my hands away from Farkle. "And, you know why. I'm not talking about this with you."

"Why?" Farkle demands, a new sense of anger coming forward.

"Because I don't need you to tell me I'm stupid for doing this. That it's the wrong decision and that I'm ruining my life," I scream out, bolting up from my seat.

"Riley, I would never call you stupid. You're brilliant and a doctor for crying out loud," Farkle says in a soothing voice. "And I'm not judging you. I never have and you know that. You're one of my best friends, but what's happening is absurd. You shouldn't have to change your life to make Maya happy. God knows she wouldn't do that for us."

"I know, I know," I cry out, throwing my hands in the air. "I'm weak when it comes to you guys. And Farkle, know that I thought long and hard about this. It wasn't ideal, but when is life ever ideal, right? My change will be a good learning experience for me and everyone's happy."

"But you're not happy Riley! When are you going to realize that?" Farkle shouts. "It's like you enjoy Maya winning everything."

"I don't and you know that," I snap. "But sometimes, it's just easier to throw the towel in instead of fighting. Lucas isn't a piece of meat or prize to show off. He's a human being. And, over the past few months, when he and Maya are together, I've never seen Maya so happy, Farkle. She generally likes him."

"So do you. I told you that the first time I met him and his friend," Farkle reminds me.

"I like him in another way. And besides, our relationship wouldn't have worked out anyways. There are too many factors involved," I tell him as calm as possible.

"Riley," Farkle sighs.

"Farkle, just drop it. Please," I ask him with an exhausted expression.

"Okay, I will. But, one last question. Does Lucas know you're leaving?"

"No," I mumble, looking at my feet.

"Well, good luck," Farkle finishes with a sad smile.

I give a curt nod, but hug him anyways as this whole thing is turning into one big mess.

For The rest the night, we watch movies, eat popcorn and the amazing chocolate mousse cake Farkle made and didn't talk much because even though we knew there was so much more to say, we need to come to terms with what's happened so far. And, it's best to just leave things unsaid.

OoOoOoOo

Every time I see Lucas, Farkle's words keep replaying in my mind, reminding me that I could have this too. But, I couldn't. Not in the way I want.

As The days go by, my decision is like a weight on my shoulder and I know I had to start telling people. My first stop, Sarah.

Right after my rounds, I caught up with her at the nurses' station and we talk all the way to the locker room. "You're leaving too?" Sarah whispers in surprise.

"What do you mean too?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. "Who else is leaving?"

"Me," Sarah replies with a small smile.

"Really? When did you decide that?" I question in shock.

"A while ago," Sarah answers calmly. "It'll be good for us, you know."

"Yeah, I know," I nod. "I'm happy for you. I know you'll do great. Good luck."

"Thanks, you too!" Sarah hugs me as we go our separate ways to our lockers.

OoOoOoOo

I wait a few days before telling Dr. Parker who's sadden by my request but understands. "You did great work here Dr. Matthews. Neurology is going to miss you, but we and I, wish you the best of luck. You're going to be an amazing doctor," Dr. Parker compliments, giving me a handshake.

I thank him for everything and better about my choice, knowing this is going to work out.

When I exit Dr. Parker's office, I see Lucas and decide to tell him now, but with every step I take, my mouth gets dry and my palms start sweat. Lucas looks over his shoulder and gives me a smile as all my thoughts go out the window. 'I'll tell him tomorrow' I say to myself as I put on a fake smile and return the gesture.

We share a quick pleasantries and then go off about our business, our work being a great distraction.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, it's 5 AM and I'm too tired to think as I'm rushing to the ER for an emergency. After spending a good few hours in the operating room and then continuing on with my day, I see Lucas for a second and tell myself we'll talk tomorrow.

But, I chicken out again and just can't find myself to tell him. I mean, I know he deserves to know what happening, but every time we talk, I just can't bring it up.

My time is ticking away as I only have one week left and I kick myself for being so selfish.

Later that night as I'm angrily pacing around my living room, thinking of ways to tell him, my phone rings, breaking the conversation I'm having with myself. I look at my screen to see Maya's name flash across it as I let out a scream before entering.

She tells me about her date with Lucas and that she's actually nervous because she really wants this to work out. I calm her nerves, assuring her that she has nothing to worry about and tells her to have a great time. And that, that's the push I need.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning as I'm on a mission searching for Lucas, I come find out he and Dr. Brody are on a special case. And that, ruins my whole plan.

I try again the next day and learn that he's off for the next two days. This is a sign that the universe hates me and I can't do anything about it.

OoOoOoOo

With our schedules always up in the air, by the time I see Lucas, this is it. My last chance to talk to him. He just finished talking with a patient's family when I make my way over to him, keeping my composure. He gives me a smile that tugs at my heart as I whisper, "Do you have a second, Dr. Friar?"

He nods leisurely, gives me uncertain stare but I just smile and make my way to an on-call room. Once we're alone, Lucas' eyes lock onto mine as he tenderly asks, "Is everything okay, Riley?"

"Yes, everything's fine," I quickly assure him.

"Okay. So, what's up?" he wonders curiously, studying my face.

"A few things actually. How are you and Maya doing? I heard the two of you had a nice date the other night," I start off, needing to hear it from him.

"You brought me in here to talk about Maya?" he retorts with a raised eyebrow.

"Kind of," I shrug my shoulders casually.

"Um, okay," Lucas mumbles. "We're good. She's an amazing woman. Talented. I really like her and yeah, our date was good," Lucas answers as I can see honestly and something else in his eyes.

"That's good. And, if you like her like that much, go for it. Take it to the next level. I know you guys are perfect for one another," I urge him.

"But Riley," Lucas argues, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Lucas, it's okay. It won't be awkward for us. Just, be with Maya and be happy," I move the conversation along, wanting and needing him to understand.

"Riley, what's going on?" Lucas demands in a firm tone.

"I'm leaving Lucas. I care about the both of you and I want you guys to be happy. So, today's my last day," I murmur, feeling the rapid beating of my heart.

"Riley, you don't have to do this," Lucas voices, grabbing my hands.

I feel myself breaking and the affectionate and caring nature of Lucas right now is making this even harder. But, I need to say it before I completely lose it. I take a deep breath, slowly pull my hands out of Lucas' grip and say, "I do. But, know that my decision wasn't all based off of this. I need this. So, take care of Maya and treat her right. Goodbye Lucas."

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to all of you how reviews, favorite and follow this story!**

 **Don't forget to check out my one shot series, 'We Could Be The Greatest Team'.**

 **Oasis29: I know but just hang tight.**

 **sparkles85: I know and, that's just how Maya is.**

 **daghely: I know, sorry. That's a great idea!**

 **violet1429: That is so true. And yes, me too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I walk as fast as my legs can take me, but as soon as I'm outside I hear Lucas' voice shouting my name loud enough to draw peoples' attention. "Riley! Wait!"

"What Lucas?" I question, trying to keep composed as he's catching his breath.

"You're leaving? Why?" he whispers in a low voice.

"I'm just switching specialties. I won't be too far. And, I already told you why. Don't make a big deal out of this Lucas, alright? We're friends but you don't need to worry about me," I word wisely, in a tone that is almost borderline begging.

Lucas just stares at me, his eyes locked on me as I quickly turn my head away. "Riley," Lucas mumbles, his nearly broken expression breaking my heart. "I, uh. Good luck."

"Thank you," I nod, kissing his cheek real quick before running off to my car.

I drive home, telling myself it's for the best and once I'm in comfy clothes I have a The Big Bang Theory, Friends and I love Lucy marathon, the comedy is my best distraction. And one I desperately need.

OoOoOoOo

By 7 AM the next morning, I'm off to work and am actually thrilled about my new specialty. I change into my scrubs and make my way to the second floor, feeling like it's the first day of school all over again. A new day, a new slate.

Excitement and anxiety is looming in the air as I see Sandy, a nurse I've become good friends with over the years walking towards me. "Riley," she greets happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm down here now. I switched specialties," I answer with a big smile.

"Really? That's amazing. You're going to love it here," Sandy beams. "I'll page Dr. Mack for you."

"Thanks Sandy," I respond, feeling a good aura around me.

Sandy and I talk for a few minutes while waiting for Dr. Mack as she fills me in on everything that's happening in her section and her sister's upcoming wedding. "She's not freaking out yet. I don't know if that's good or bad," Sandy tells me nervously as she's filling out paperwork.

"I don't know San, sorry," I shrug my shoulders, knowing I'm not much help.

"Yeah," Sandy sighs. "Knowing my luck, my sister will freak out at the last possible second and then it's going to be bridezilla times four."

We laugh at the comment and then I see an older woman, maybe in her 50's walking towards us with a welcoming smile and demeanor. "Dr. Matthews, it's nice to meet you. I am Dr. Mack and welcome to Peds," Dr. Mack introduces, extending a hand.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you too," I reply with a soft smile.

"Dr. Parker had nothing but incredible things to say about you. I'm honored to have you on my team," Dr. Mack compliments. "So, shall we get to work?"

"Yes," I agree eagerly, having a new boast of confidence as we start to walk away from the nurses' station.

After getting a quick tour and meeting the other doctors, I get my first case and go start to work.

This is a whole new level of work, working with babies who are so small and fragile. But, it's a challenge I'm embracing with everything I have.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few weeks, my workload varies but is more time consuming as we give the babies and children a lot more attention. However, I still find time to meet up with Sarah every few days as we catch up on everything. "Riles! How's Peds?" she inquires at lunch as she's hugging me tightly.

"Good. I love it. And the babies? So. Adorable," I coo. "How's Cardio?"

"Intense. But Dr. Cross is awesome. He and Dr. Parker have the same teaching style so it wasn't much different in the beginning," Sarah tells me with relief as we go into story after story.

We're about done with our meal when I hear, "Sugar?"

I turn my head to look behind me as I see Zay speed walking over to us with a big grin on his face. "Hi Zay," I smile, standing up to give him a hug.

"Riley! How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever," Zay states before greeting Sarah. "Hey, Dr. Carpenter. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you Babineaux. And Riley, I got to get back. But we should do dinner or drinks one night," Sarah proposes, looking at her pager.

"Okay and yes, definitely. We'll plan something soon," I finish, giving her a hug goodbye.

She gives a quick wave goodbye to Zay and then runs off as I retake my seat and Zay take Sarah's now opened one. "So, are you going my question?" He teases, taking a drink of his water.

"Oh right, sorry," I apologize. "I'm good. Been busy and it hasn't been that long Zay. What, a few weeks or so?"

"Good. How you liking Peds? And girl, it's been longer than that," Zay counters, giving me that 'really' look.

"Peds is great and I don't know Zay," I retort rolling my eyes playfully.

"Riley, it's been a while. Which is why we're all going out for dinner tomorrow night," Zay settles with a smirk.

"Who is we all?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"You, me, Lucas, his new girlfriend and you can even bring your other friend that was with you at that art thing," he lists off, his animation growing.

"Zay, it's kind of last minute," I try to argue, wanting to dodging the evening altogether.

"It is, but we're doctors, Riley. We never have free time on our hands. Please, come. It'll be fun," Zay promises.

"Okay, I'll go," I finally give in after a minute of weighing my options. "And, who's Lucas' girlfriend?"

"Don't know. I just assumed it's the girl he's been seeing," Zay causally mentions shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow night," I conclude, giving Zay a hug goodbye as I need to get back to work.

"Thanks Sugar. Tomorrow 8 o'clock at Bistro 420," he say as we release.

I give a quick nod and then walk away, not looking forward to tomorrow night and kicking myself for agreeing.

I call Farkle on my dinner break and tell him the news as I can hear certain level of interest in his voice. I know he's up to something as he is all for the dinner tomorrow and I can only imagine the thoughts running through his mind.

After we hang up, I mutter every profanity I can think of, hating myself for being so weak. And I pray nothing crazy happens tomorrow night because I don't know how much more I can take.

OoOoOoOo

I don't sleep well that night and the next day drags on, all I can think about this how I'm going to survive the dinner.

By seven forty-five, I slip on my shoes and am out the door come, trying not to think negatively of the situation. I pull into the parking lot a few minutes after eight and take one last glimpse in my mirror before deep breath and getting out of my car.

Within minute, I'm being escorted through the restaurant and when we come to the table, I see Lucas and Maya holding hands and Lucas and Zay deep in conversation.

The hostess signals my arrival as Maya jumps out of her chair to welcome me with a hug and grin I know all too well. "Riles! I'm so happy you're here!" She exclaims squeezing me.

"Hey Peaches. Are the boys bothering you?" I tease trying to act casual.

"Yes," Maya chuckles, pulling me to the seat next to her.

"Hey," Lucas and Zay pout as Zay slides over the chair separating us.

"Cotton candy face, it's good to see you," he winks before giving me a side hug.

"Hey, Zay. Thanks for planning this," I smile.

"Of course. We need to do something like this more often," he suggests seriously.

"I'll second that," Maya approves as I reluctantly nod along,

Lucas gets up from his seat and squats between Maya and I as I bite my lip to keep calm. "It's good to see you Riley," he whispers, giving me a hurried and awkward hug. "How are you liking it downstairs?"

"Downstairs?" Maya questions, jumping into our conversation. "You guys aren't working with each other anymore?"

"No, not anymore," I answer, putting on my best fake smile.

"Why? What happened? Since when?" Maya starts to inquire.

I open my mouth, ready to reply when Farkle finally arrives and apologizes, "Sorry I'm late. The conference call lasted longer than expected."

"No worries, Farkle. Riley just got here," Maya states with a grin.

Farkle nods, smiles at me and then says hello to Zay and Lucas, who is already back in his seat. I quickly move into the empty seat, allowing Farkle to sit between Maya and I instead of next to Zay, not wanting to make this night any more uncomfortable than I already is.

We make small talk for a few minutes before our waiter arrives and takes our drinks orders, all of us speedily jumping on that, needing 'liquid courage'. Lucas and Zay order beers, Maya gets her Cosmo, Farkle gets a whiskey on the rocks and me, a Mai Tai.

Zay asks Farkle about his occupation and immediately, Farkle answers with such enthusiasm, I silently thank him for taking the spotlight off me for the time being. Those two are conversing so much, I know they'll be close friends in no time.

When our drinks arrive, Lucas and I don't even care about politeness as we dive right in, taking a giant swig and sip of our beverage, needing the alcohol to somehow help us. We order our meals right after everyone has their drink and as we're waiting, the talking has quieted down to a few words here and there.

Maya uses this time to come back to our previous discussion and I send daggers in her direction as she repeats, "Riles, why did you leave Neuro? Did something happen? When did all this happen? Farkle, did you know Riley left Neuro?"

Farkle's eyes widen in shock as he stares at me with the 'you didn't tell her' expression.

I take a deep breath, ignoring Farkle's gaze and respond, "I left Neuro to expand my learning. Neuro was amazing, but I had to step back to allow other things to happen," looking over to Lucas who is just watching at me with a blank expression. "Nothing happened, Maya. I needed the change. I'm in Peds now, two floors down and am loving it. And, I left a few weeks ago. Probably closer to three and a half weeks."

"And, I didn't know she left Neuro," Farkle adds, lying to help me ease this 'situation'.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maya questions, not hurt but stunned by this and me.

"I was going to tell you on my day off, when we were hanging out. But, things have been so hectic lately. And I also thought your boyfriend would have mentioned it," I continue, looking between the two of them.

"Wait boyfriend?" Zay suddenly yells in confusion. "You two are dating?" pointing at Lucas and Maya.

The two share a look and then Maya beams, "Yes, we're dating. It's been official for almost two weeks. It's new to the both of us and we didn't want to say anything just yet. But, we do owe Riley for getting us together," grabbing Lucas' hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Really? How is that?" Farkle counters, pushing Maya.

"Because, she introduced us. Without her, I wouldn't have met this incredible man," Maya grins, kissing Lucas' cheek.

"I'm sure you would've found another way," Farkle says under his breath.

Mt stomach turns at the sight and the banter as I feel a tender patting on my thigh. I glance over to Farkle who gives me a sad smile. I return the gesture, put in a big smile and then cover up Farkle's comment cheering, "Congratulations. I'm happy for the two of you," overlooking Lucas' burning glare.

"Yeah, congrats," Zay agrees as the topic is now on the two of them.

Our food arrives a while later and the chatting dies down, only small conversations going on between Lucas and Zay, Lucas and Maya, Maya and me and me and Farkle.

The meal was delicious and I was grateful we were all too full for dessert as all I wanted was the night it be over. This was my good deed for the day. And all the loving 'moments' between the new couple was making me uncomfortable.

Zay paid for the whole meal and reminded us to clear our schedules for another dinner in the near future.

Farkle and I talked for a few minutes before he left. Him making sure I was okay and planned on us getting together in a few days. Most likely 'discussing' everything from tonight. And me, assuring him I'm fine and agreeing with him.

Maya and I talk all the way to the parking lot, planning our girls' night and chattering about Lucas. "So, how'd you know we were dating? Maya whispers her cheeks blushing.

"I didn't. I just assumed it would happen soon since you two have been hanging out a lot," I explain in a soft tone, looking at my feet.

"Of course. He's really an amazing guy. Thank you for introducing us," Maya smiles, glee and love all around her.

"You're welcome. You two are great together. I really am happy for you," I speak honestly.

"You're the best, honey. I don't know what I'd do without you," Maya compliments, hugging me again.

"Same to you Peaches," I murmur as Lucas joins us.

"It was really great seeing you tonight, Riley," Lucas smiles, making my heart flutter. "Don't be a stranger."

"Thanks, it was good seeing you too Lucas. And, I'll not to be," I reply with a real smile, knowing I couldn't pretend with him.

"Hey, maybe Luke can set you up with one of his hot doctor friend's," Maya shouts excitedly as we're by our cars.

I can see Lucas tense instantly as his jaw tightens. By his sudden change, I knew Maya hit a nerve. I just don't know why he's so angry. "Maya, thank you for the offer. But for now, I just want to finish my residency without diversions," I state firmly, needing her to understand and for Lucas to calm down.

"I get that. But, it never hurts to keep your options open. Your prince charming may be just around the corner," Maya remarks in such a gentle tone I can't help but believe her.

I just nod, not being able to find the right words as everything around me, us, is just getting twisted.

OoOoOoOo

For the next few weeks, work keeps me busy and my mind distracted from Maya's words that keep replying in my mind at the worst times possible.

It's late one night, or morning, close to 1 AM as I stop to look at all the new babies. I'm in my own little world until I feel a presence next to me. I get this unknown feeling and decide to ignore the person, just wanting some peace and quiet. "They're precious, aren't they," a deep voice says, erupting butterflies in my stomach.

I slowly turn my head to see dark brown eyes smiling down at me, making my cheek heat up. "They are," I finally whisper, wondering what's happening with me but keeping my composure. "I should get going. Maybe I'll see you around."

The handsome stranger is still smiling at me but nods respectfully and grins, "Oh, I'll definitely be around."

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you to everyone who is still reading, reviewing, following, favorite and supporting this story. Big things to come!**

 **Oasis29: I know, I feel you. Here you go!**

 **daghely: I know and yep!**

 **ViaNearth11: Thank you for both reviews, I'm glad you like it and I updated LVL the other day!**

 **beatzlc: Yes, new boy! I could both of those and thank you! I'm excited too!**

 **violet1429: Haha, you know, I was sadly leaning towards that until someone else helped me out. So, you're safe…lol. Exactly! Perfect way to look at it. But, just hang tight.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks go by and the stranger I met is still on my mind. He was very charming and his smile did something to me. Made me feel weak in the knees and blush, the only way I thought Lucas could. But, it's not like anything is going to happen between us. Especially since I haven't seen him since that night. He wasn't a figure of my imagination, right? He was real, right?

Of course I'm right. I mean, you can never dream or make up someone that good-looking. And maybe, this was a sign that I needed to start opening myself to the idea of a real relationship.

Maybe Maya was right.

Well, only time will tell.

OoOoOoOo

Six months have gone by and I only have a year and a half left of my residency. This whole experience has been remarkable and I've met so many awe-inspiring people, we're like family now. A huge, crazy family.

I didn't keep my word to Lucas about not being a stranger, but thanks to Zay, who told him a ballpark of my schedule, Lucas started showing up in the cafeteria and second floor a lot more often.

I, of course, was polite and welcoming, playing it cool and keeping it professional. But in my head, I was giddy and confused. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? And, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they do.

OoOoOoOo

It's early in the morning, a little after 5 AM when the peds department and other doctors met in the conference room for an 'important meeting'. "Good morning everyone," the Chief greets once the room is packed. "I know you're all busy so, I'll make this quick. We have a new doctor and surgeon joining our team. He came all the way from Florida General so please, help me in welcoming, Dr. Brad Stevenson. He'll be in pediatrics. Dr. Mack, make him feel at home. Everyone else, on your downtime show Dr. Stevenson around make him feel comfortable because after all, we're all family here. Thank you and again, Dr. Stevenson welcome aboard."

I could only see his head during Dr. Perlman's and speech, but once people start moving around, I feel myself freeze.

The guy I've been thinking about is here. In this room. My head is spinning and before I can duck out and leave, he catches my stare and gives me a big smile. He starts moving towards me, saying hello to everyone he's passing and as soon as he's right in front of me, I feel extremely nervous. "I told you we'd see each other again," Brad grins.

"Yes, yes you did," I blushed. "So, what were you doing here when we first met?"

"Just checking on the place. Trying to get a feel of my new home. And of course, meeting a beautiful woman like yourself made me even happy about the move," Brad shares, still smiling that flirty smile.

"Well, aren't you sweet," I giggle. "Welcome to New York General. I'm Riley, Riley Matthews."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riley. And, I can only hope that since I saw you on this floor that you're in Peds as well?" Brad questions with optimism.

"Yes, you'd be correct," I smile.

"Good. I look forward to working with you and getting to know you better. Walk with me to the nurses' station?" Brad asks.

"Me too and sure," I nod as we exit the room.

During my whole conversation with Brad, it felt like I was being watched. But I ignored it, figuring it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

OoOoOoOo

For the rest of the day, I was busy with patients and didn't see Brad. Which, was a small breath of relief as I had to keep myself in check.

Though Brad was handsome; his dark hair in a nice clean cut, blue eyes that shine, strong build and good height. I sadly find myself comparing him to Lucas and it's not fair. It's a major problem in my book. Lucas made his choice and now, it's my turn.

I had just changed back into my street clothes when Brad comes walking in my direction. "Riley, do you have a second?" he calls out, increasing his speed.

"What can I help you with, Dr. Stevenson?" I answer professionally.

"Dr. Mack and I have talked this over and I would like it if you were in my lineup for this major surgery coming up. I've heard you're an exceptional doctor and surgeon and it only makes since to have the best on my team. I know it's a lot to ask, especially since we don't know each other, but I would very much like it if you would accept this," Brad explains, his smile making me melt, little by little.

"Wow, Dr. Stevenson, this is a great honor and though I appreciate it-", I start off before getting cut off.

"Hey Riles," I hear from behind me.

My body stiffens and my heart rate increases as Lucas is now standing beside me, very closely I might add. "Hi, Lucas," I reply, giving him a fake smile.

"So, what's going on here?" Lucas wonders, looking between me and Brad.

"Riley and I were just having a work conversation. Are a friend? Boyfriend or something?" Brad answers before I have a chance to, the two of them, sizing each other up.

"Oh, that's cool. And no, Riley and I aren't dating. We're friends and use to work together," Lucas responds, in a way marking his place.

"Oh, you work here too?" Brad continues, his interest rising.

"Yeah, I work in Neurology. Wait? Are you the new doctor that was announced today?" Lucas questions.

"Neurology, impressive. And yes, that's me. Brad Stevenson," Brad introduces, extending a hand.

"Lucas, Lucas Friar. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to NYG," Lucas politely smiles.

"Thank you. I'm already liking it here. And, it doesn't hurt that I get to work with this lovely gem," Brad compliments me, making me blush.

"Oh, you two work together?" Lucas probes, his jaw tightening.

"Yes. And, Brad and I may be working a lot closer over the next few months," I jump in, sharing more information and marking my position in this whole thing.

"That's great. Riley, I'll walk you out. Brad, it was nice meeting you," Lucas finishes abruptly, putting his arm around my shoulders and ushering me to the elevator.

I quickly look over my shoulder and yell to Brad, "Well talk about it tomorrow, okay? I'm sorry."

Brad smiles understandingly and nods before walking away and as soon as he rounds the corner, I pull myself away from Lucas and speed walk to the elevator, alone.

"Riley," I hear Lucas behind me. "Wait!"

I ignore his plea, increasing my pace without being too obvious and once I'm at the elevator, the doors don't open.

Of course they don't. I impatiently and continuously hit the button, praying for the doors to open and when don't after a few seconds, I go for option two.

Wanting and needing to get away from Lucas, I take the stairs. But damn Lucas and his long legs as he catches up to me in only a few steps, still calling my name.

When we're in the lobby, we slow our pace, give polite smiles to the individuals we pass and only when we're outside, I'm start running to my car.

I don't make it far before I hear Lucas shout, "Stop running away, Riley!"

That phrase stops me dead in my tracks as I spin around, glaring at Lucas with a new sense of despise. "No, you don't get to say that! I'm not running away. I just want to get away from you!" I hiss.

"Me? I didn't do anything," Lucas fires back, taking a step closer to me.

"You didn't do anything? Are you freaking kidding me?" I shriek, balling my hands into fists. "You just interrupted my conversation with Brad, acted jealous and became protective over me."

"I didn't know you were in a conversation with him," Lucas groans.

"Bullshit!" I snap, my furious side coming out. "You intentionally interrupted us!"

"Okay, so what if I did? I was just looking out for you. How well do you even know this Brad guy anyways?" Lucas retorts with a stern glare.

"I can't believe you! I don't need you looking out for me," I scream heatedly. "And, if you really want to know, I don't know Brad at that well. But, we'll be working together now. I'm sure we'll become good friends."

"I can't help it, Riley. I'll always look out for you. And, you and Brad won't be 'just friends'."

"No, stop. You can't keep saying those things," I warn him, knowing all too well that we can't go down that road again. "And what are you even talking about?"

"Come on, Riley. Think about it. Brad's a guy and is new. You're a woman. He's into you," Lucas clarifies, clenching his jaw.

"Okay, so he's into me. What's the big deal?" I question with a raised eyebrow.

"The big deal is that he's a guy and I know how guys think. I know what guys want," Lucas sneers, taking another step closer to me.

"Who cares what he want? I make my own decisions. You made your choice. And this, this is mine," I counter, locking eyes with Lucas. The memorizing green eyes holding so many emotions.

"It was – you know what, never mind," Lucas sighs, stepping back and dropping his gaze.

"What, Lucas? I push, intrigued by what he's going to say.

"Nothing, Riley. Just, be careful," Lucas advises before turning around and walking away.

I watch him away and then quickly go to my car as once I'm inside, I let out a frustrated scream. Why do I always have to get into messes like this? Why can't I have normal issues?

The whole drive home, my mind keeps juggling the possibility of Lucas's words meaning more than they let on and the possibility of giving Brad a chance. They are two totally different situations and ones I'm not sure I want to face. I know it seems cowardly, but with me not knowing what I want to, it's a risky move to make.

When I pull into my parking space and exit my car, all I want to do is eat ice cream and not leave my apartment for a few days. But, I can't. Because I have a job where people depend on me. However, the ice cream thought is still available and I start to jog inside.

I'm digging around in my bag for my keys when a tantalizing smell grabs my attention. Swiftly opening my door, the lights are on and the aroma is amazing. Dropping my bag by the door, I walk further into my apartment to see Farkle and Isadora moving around with ease in my kitchen, looking quite at home. "Hey guys!" I greet happily.

"Riley!" Smakle smiles, dropping the spoon in her hand and waling over to give me a hug. "Welcome home. We apologize for the intrusion."

"Thank you and don't apologize. You two are more than welcome to come by. Though, I may need to rethink you having your own key, Farkle," I tease, releasing from the hug.

"I told you we should have asked her before coming over," Smakle scolds Farkle.

"Relax, Smakle. Riley's just kidding. She loves the surprise and home cooked meals," Farkle replies with a grin as we hug.

"Farkle's right, Smakle. Don't worry about it. I love the company," I assure her.

Smakle smiles and nods tentatively before going back to the meal. Farkle gives me a wink and I give a soft giggle before excusing myself so I could change into something more comfortable.

I strip my top off as a gentle knock comes from my bedroom door as the door slowly opens and Farkle pokes his head in. Thank goodness I have a tank top on as Farkle just enters my room without an invitation. "Farkle!" I cry out.

"Oh, calm down Riles. It's nothing I haven't seen before," Farkle waves off without care.

"Yeah, yeah," I roll my eyes, grabbing a random shirt out of my drawer. "What's up?"

"Dinner is almost ready. And, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Farkle responds, staring at me intensely.

"Thank you for dinner, Farkle. It means a lot. And don't worry, I'm fine," I answer, trying to sound cheerful.

"Riley, I've known you since we were kids. I know when something's wrong and is bothering you. And, it's been a while, well over a month since that very interesting dinner. So, I know things have happened since then. What's going on?" Farkle inquires smoothly.

"A whole lot of drama is what's going on!" I grunt bluntly.

"Well lucky for you, we have all night to talk about it. And, don't worry about Isadora repeating this to Maya. She's always liked you better," Farkle tells me with a genuine smile that makes me very happy to hear.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that and I appreciate it. I'm not too worry Maya, she's going to know eventually. It's just, I don't want her hearing about it just yet considering I have no idea what to do," I sigh, rubbing my temples.

"Of course. You know I'm always here for you. I'm here to lend an ear," Farkle reminds me.

"I know. You're the absolute best, Farkle. I don't know what I'd do without you. And, since you kindly just volunteered to hear my dramafied, sob story, just a heads up, it's going to be a long night," I share, needing to get everything, and I mean everything off my chest.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you to everyone still reading and liking this story.**

 **I'm sorry it's been a few weeks since the last update and I'll try my hardest to update more regularly. Also, don't forget to check out my one shot series!**

 **I do however have a question for you guys, do you want the story to progress a little faster? I can move it along if you want. I have a few ideas up my sleeve.**

 **beatzlc: Yeah, I like Smakle too. And, it should be interesting!**

 **Guest: Thanks and I will!**

 **violet1429: Exactly! And that's just how Lucas is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The meal Smakle made was delicious. There is no other way to describe it. The homemade lasagna and roasted vegetables made the evening feel so homely and relaxed. I cherish their love and friendship more than they will ever know or be able to repay.

Light chatter about work took over our dinner conversation as Farkle still talked enthusiastically about the new project he was working on and testing. And Smakle, who is in the same profession as Farkle but works with her own business, told me how her latest experiment was coming along.

Both their stories were interesting and I couldn't be more proud of them and all their accomplishments. I always knew those two would change the world one day and I'm just privileged to see it.

After the table was cleared, Smakle pulls me into the living area and sits me down on my sofa as Farkle finishes up in the kitchen. "I really hope you don't mind us stopping by tonight, Riley," Smakle worries, nervously taking a seat next to me.

"Smakle, for the last time, you're always more than welcome here. I could never be mad at you guys. And if I'm being honest, I'm glad you're here. I needed the distraction tonight," I reply, taking a deep breath.

"Is everything okay, Riley?" Smakle asks tenderly.

"It will be," I mumble, reaching for my wine glass on the table a taking a big sip.

"Riley," Smakle whispers, taking my hand in hers, which takes me by surprise.

"Okay ladies, what'd I miss?" Farkle randomly joins in, staring at the two of us.

"Nothing much. I was just thanking Smakle and you for coming by and cooking tonight," I smile.

"Of course," Farkle grins. "And now, you get to tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Smakle questions with confusion. "I knew something was going on."

"It's nothing, Smakle. Just drama. A lot of drama," I sigh.

"So, what happened this time?" Farkle pushed.

"Well, there's this new doctor I'm working with and he's really nice. We've talked on occasion and today, out of the blue, he asks me to be on his team for this major surgery coming up. I was in shock but honored that he even considered me. And then, Lucas is suddenly joining the conversation and interrupting us. He was acting jealous and we ended up arguing in the parking lot," I explain, rubbing my forehead.

"Wait, Lucas? As in Maya's boyfriend Lucas?" Smakle interjects, her eyebrows knitting together. "He's a part of this whole mess?"

"Yeah, more than I'd like to admit," I grumble.

"What's going on with the two of you?" Farkle inquires, moving past my conversation with Smakle.

"Nothing. We're um, friends," I reply calmly.

"That's bullshit and you know it. This whole twisted 'connection' has been going on for years. And if I can be honest with you, this 'thing' you have going on needs to stop. Whatever you and Lucas had ended the second he chose Maya. I understand that you really can't avoid him because you guys work together and all, but I think your 'relationship' needs to stay strictly professional," Farkle warns me with such seriousness it takes me by surprise.

"Farkle, trust me. There's absolutely nothing going on between me and Lucas. And, our relationship has always been professional," I retort.

"No, it hasn't always been that way. If it was, the two of you wouldn't see each other outside of work, having dinner together or drinks. And if that were really the case, you wouldn't be thinking about him. Face it, Riley, the two of you put yourselves into a sticky situation," Farkle states bluntly.

"Wait, what?" Smakle yells. "What the heck is going on?"

I look at Farkle, take a deep breath, face Smakle and then explain, "Lucas and I met at the very beginning of my residency and have had a very interesting 'relationship' throughout the years. But then, Maya met him, they starting hanging out and now, they're dating."

"Oh, I see," Smakle nods slowly, trying to process everything. "Wait, did Maya steal him from you?"

The confused stare Smakle is giving me and the intrigued expression Farkle is giving me is making this harder than I thought. Here I was, just wanting to vent about my day when suddenly, everything is getting brought back up. The things I wanted to forget. I know I should tell them the truth, clarify everything that really happened, but I can't find it in myself to paint Maya as the bad guy or to actually face the reality of the situation.

"No, no, no," I quickly stop Smakle. "Maya didn't steal Lucas from me. We were never together. We're friends. That's it."

"Riley," Farkle groans.

"Farkle," I copy, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Stay away from, okay. Nothing good will come of this," Farkle finishes, finally dropping the matter.

The rest of the night carries on smoothly as Maya and Lucas were off topic. Which, I was more than grateful for. Everything's getting messy and complicated and I don't know how much more we can all take.

OoOoOoOo

But, true to Farkle's request, I stay clear of Lucas and sometimes Zay as I can't really deal with them right now. I just need to stay focused and continue saving lives.

The days go by and I quickly realize how peaceful and relaxing a day can be without Lucas, Zay and Brad. Though, Brad has been leaving me notes on the upcoming surgery, he's been a real gentleman and giving me the time and space I need to think this all through.

OoOoOoOo

A few weeks have now passed as I finally come to my decision on Brad's offer. This would be an amazing opportunity for me to learn from the best doctors I know and I'd be stupid to pass it up.

I check the surgery board to see if Brad's busy and when I see that he's not, I wait for him at the nurses' station. No more than ten minutes later, I see Brad making his way in my direction and the sweet smile he gives me, makes me blush. "Dr. Matthews, how are you?" he grins happily.

"I'm great Dr. Stevenson. How are you?" I ask back, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm well, thank you. Is there something I can help you with?" Brad questions curiously, handing the nurse his files.

"Actually, there is. Do you have a moment to talk?" I probe, my nerves kicking in.

"Of course. Walk with me?" Brad suggests as we make our way down the hall. "So, what's up?"

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come to a decision, but if the offer still stands, I would love to be on your team for the major surgery you have coming up," I say in a soft voice.

"It's not a problem and yes, the offer still very much stands. I'm thrilled and honored to have you on my team," Brad beams and then without thinking, hugs me appreciatively.

It's a surprise to the both of us, a little awkward but the action still makes my heart flutter.

A second later, Brad speedily pulls back with a stunned and embarrassed expression on his face as I quickly ease his fears. "It's fine, don't worry about it," I assure him. "And, thank you for the opportunity and allowing me to be a part of something miraculous."

"You deserve this. You show remarkable skill and potential. This will be a moment and experience you will never forget," Brad promises me caringly.

"I know it will be and I can't wait. When will we be getting started?" I inquire interestedly.

"Soon. Right now I've been talking with doctors, getting all the information I can and making sure everything is in order. I also need to fill the last remaining openings in my team, but that shouldn't take too long. I would say we'll get started in less than a month," Brad guesses, his thoughts careful and serious.

"Okay, great. I look forward to it," I nod.

"As do I, Riley. See you tomorrow," Brad waves as he turns around and walks away.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, I keep busy with patients and do some research of my own, when one day, I see the unmistakable dark blonde hair walking around my floor and it immediately puts me in a panic.

Cowardly and irritated, I reenter and stay hidden in Cleo's room, the five year old and her parents watching me in confusion and curiosity.

I see Lucas pass by seconds later and only then do I quickly exit the room and go about my business.

At the end of my shift, I see Sally shaking her head at me as I approach the nurses' station. I automatically start thinking of ways to defend myself when Sally requests in a firm tone, "Where have you been all day?"

"Around. Talking with patients and you know, doing my job," I counter.

"Funny, smartass," Sally lightly chuckles. "Dr. Friar was looking for you."

"Did he say what he needed?" I question causally.

"No, he just asked if you were around and I told him I wasn't sure where you were," Sally explains honestly, looking up at me with interest.

"Okay, thanks. I'll talk to him later. Night Sally," I finish, giving her a quick wave over my shoulder as I make my way to the elevator.

Once I'm outside and making my way to my car, I hear, "Riley, wait!" from behind me.

Biting my lip and cursing under my breath, I turn around to see Zay running up to me. "Hey Zay," I greet once he's close enough.

"Sugar, how've you been? Haven't seen you in a while," Zay responds, giving me a hug.

"I'm good. Busy as I'm sure you understand. And yes, it has been quite some time. How are you?" I probe.

"Same as you and you got that right. We can't complain as this job definitely keeps us on our toes," Zay laughs as he anxiously looks around.

I see in his eyes that's something's going and I know whatever it is, isn't good. "Zay, what's going on?" I push with a stern glare.

"Nothing," he answers quickly.

"Zay," I repeat with a hand on my hip.

"Don't hate me, it wasn't my idea," Zay yells as he walks away in a rush.

"Wait. Zay!" I call out, watching his retreating form disappear in the sea of cars.

Letting out a groan in frustration, I turn back around to see Lucas standing right in front of me. Oh, how I should've seen this coming. "Lucas," I curtly address.

"Riley," he nods. "Don't get mad at Zay. It was my idea."

"I know and I'm not mad at him. Pissed? Most certainly. It's you I'm angry with. What do you want?" I ask rudely.

"I just wanted to talk. And, to apologize for my actions a few weeks back," Lucas shares truthfully.

"We aren't going to talk because every time we do, we end up arguing or fighting. Which, if I can just say it's completely stupid because it's my life. You have no say in it. And, you're a little late on your apology. I think it's best if we just keep our distance for a while. I mean, if we happen to see each other outside of work because after all, you are dating my best friend, we'll be cordial, sociable and pretend like everything's okay, alright," I list off in total seriousness.

"Riley," Lucas starts off before I cut him off.

"No, Lucas. We're not discussing this. I can't do this anymore," I scream. "We used to be friends but now, it's all complicated. We're still coworkers, but that's it. We both need this. Have a good night and I'll see you later," I end, swiftly turning on my heels and walking to my car.

OoOoOoOo

After me confrontation with Lucas little over week ago, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but I also have this gut feeling that my luck is going to run out soon.

I get a page from Brad the following week and quickly run upstairs to the main conference room as I know this is it. We're finally starting on the major surgery and I couldn't be more ready for it.

I open the door to see Brad, Chief Perlman, Sarah and a few other doctors not from our hospital all around the room as there's a sense of seriousness in the air. And, whatever we signed up for most really important.

Sarah and I catch up and wonder what's going on when the door suddenly opens and Lucas and Zay walk in.

My heart drops to my stomach as I just can't catch a break. Lucas and I lock eyes for a second before he continues walking towards the front of the room and greets the other doctors with courtesy.

Zay gives me a small nod of acknowledgement as Sarah raises her eyebrows from the awkward encounter. I wave it off and whisper, "It's nothing," as Brad clears his throat and says," I see everyone is here so, if you can all take a seat, we'll get started."

Sarah and I sit opposite of Lucas and Zay with Brad and the other doctors at the head of the table with Chief Perlman a few seats ahead of Sarah. "Thank you all for making time in your busy schedule to agree to be a part of this once in a lifetime surgery. I'm Dr. Kurt Keys and I've been on this case since the very beginning. This case is about conjoined twins who are going to be separated and this is why every specialty is here. Dr. Stevenson and Dr. Matthews will take lead in this surgery as it's in their department. Dr. Friar, you'll be needed throughout this whole process as this is a lot of trauma for a young infant to go through and also to see the functions of their bodies once they're separated. Dr. Babineaux, I need you to start creating two stints for the arms to help stabilize them. And Dr. Carpenter, you and Dr. Cross will have to monitor twin A's heart rate as it's unstable. We'll meet again in two weeks once you have everything ready to go. Again, thank you all for doing this," Dr. Keys beams and he shakes Brad's hand and then exit the room with the other doctor.

Once the door closes, chaos takes over as we're all shouting questions and concerns about the surgery and situation.

We never imagined it was something like this or this high caliber as the pressure never felt so heavy. This is going to be something else.

After our hour and a half meeting with Brad and Chief Perlman clarifying and answering all they could, I think we all started to feel a little better about what we needed to do and what we were getting ourselves into.

This is something more than major and Chief Perlman knows that. So, she excuses for the rest of the day and mentioned that our schedules would be changed as well due to the amount of time we would be taking to make sure this procedure runs effortlessly.

We all nod in understanding as we leave the conference room and head straight to the locker rooms to change, silence following us and we don't know what to say.

We all met up at the elevator, finally talking about the surgery as we're still trying to process everything.

Sarah and I share a look of nervousness, Zay can't stop rambling and Lucas and Brad seem to be in some sort it staring war as I can sense both pairs of eyes on me. Which, is exactly what we don't need right now.

The ride down to the lobby is quiet, cramped and awkward and once we exit the elevator and start making our way to the exit, an oh so also familiar voice wonders out loud, "Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to everyone who is still following this story. And, sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks.**

 **Also, a new update to my one-shot series will be up soon too!**

 **violet1429: You're probably right and that's so true. I agree and thank you for the feedback! Big things to come!**

 **beatzlc: Yes, I know right and thank you so much!**

 **Guest: She really is and I know right? Poor girl.**

 **Guest: It's all good and the next chapter should be up shortly. Sorry for the long wait and thank you for being patient.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarah and Brad stare at Lucas, Zay and I with confusion and raised eyebrows, wondering if we knew the person who just stopped us in the middle of the lobby.

Lucas is the first to snap out of his daze and quickly goes to greet his girlfriend. "Hey Maya, what are you doing here?" he questions nervously.

"I just stopped by to see if you had time for lunch," Maya smiles happily.

I watch them talk, hug and kiss as I feel a sudden warmth on my back and know that Brad is right there. Letting out a shaky breath, biting my lip and praying that Maya and Lucas would just leave, I stand frozen in place as Maya turns towards the group of us. She has a small smile on her lips as Lucas looks at me, down at Maya and then back at me as we share a common thought of not knowing what was going to happen. "Hey Peaches," I hear myself say.

"Riles! I've missed you," Maya cries, throwing her arms around me and bringing me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you too," I whisper, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Zay," Maya nods once we release as she's now focusing on the two unknown people.

"Maya, this is Dr. Carpenter and Dr. Stevenson," I introduce pointing to Sarah and Brad.

"Please, call me Brad. It's nice to meet a friend of Riley's," Brad grins, extending a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. And, I'll tell you all you want to know about Riley here. We've been friends for years; since we were kids," Maya smirks as my eyes widened and I look to Lucas for help.

"Maya, babe. You said something about lunch, right? I'm starving," Lucas jumps in.

"Okay. Let's all grab a bite to eat. Brad, Dr. Carpenter, join us?" Maya offers, looping her arm between mine and Lucas'.

Zay is getting a kick out of this as he's laughing internally, but his smirk is well evident. He immediately stops when I stomp on his foot as Sarah probes, "Thank you. But, are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"No problem. The more the merrier," Maya cheers, jumping up-and-down.

Lucas and I share a look of bewilderment as we have no idea what Maya has up her sleeve.

Once outside, we decide on a place and then go our separate ways as just when I'm about to get into my car, I hear a car pulling up behind me. The window is rolling down as I'm turning around and when I see you Sarah's smiling face, I know today's going to be disaster? "So, that's the famous Maya?" she states.

"Yep, that's her," I nod.

"Well, know that I got your back," Sarah assures me.

"Thanks," I smile, grateful to have a friend like Sarah. "I'll see you there."

"Bye," Sarah waves before speeding off.

The whole trip over to the restaurant, I'm trying to think positive thoughts but I just can't do it. Every time a good thought comes to mind, I think of how it it's going to get ruined. I want to just turn around and drive home, but I can't leave Sarah and Brad with Maya and I know if I didn't show up, Maya would never let me hear the end of it.

I turn into the parking lot to see Brad waiting by his car as a butterflies the in my stomach come to life again.

Quickly parking and getting out of my car, I walk over to Brad who's smiling widely. "You look great, Riley," he compliments as I look down to see that I'm just dressed in jeans, a floral printed tank top and cardigan.

"Thank you, but is nothing fancy," I wave off, not able to stop the blush from appearing on my cheeks.

"Well, it's fancy for me. I haven't seen you in street clothes before," Brad grins before backtracking, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, its fine. And, I guess you're right. You look great too," I smile as he's in jeans and a V-neck shirt.

"Thanks. Shall we?" he signals to the restaurant.

"Yeah, let's go. I'm sure they're all wondering where we are," I chuckle as I can only imagine what Maya's thinking.

We enter the restaurant and get taken to our table immediately as everyone seems to perk up at our appearance. "I was beginning to think you flaked out," Maya teases as I take my seat between her and Sarah, who lets out a breath of relief.

"Well, I did think about it. But in the end, I couldn't do that to you," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"I know you wouldn't. That's why we're best friends," Maya beams proudly. "So, did you two come together?"

Brad shifts in his seat, but I'm so unfazed by Maya's bluntness that I just shake it off and correct, "No, we came separately."

"Okay, if you say so," Maya grins.

"I say so," I repeat.

"Alright, but someone should tell your face. It's bright red," Maya giggles, lifting up her menu as I'm even more embarrassed.

I hurriedly pick up my menu as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Carefully and slowly pulling it out, I see Lucas's name on my screen as I causally look around the restaurant before meeting his eyes, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

He gives me a sad smile and then goes back to his menu as I open the message that read, "I'm sorry."

I smile to myself and then focus on the menu because I just want to this lunch to be over with as soon as possible.

In the next handful of minutes, we order and then Zay starts off our conversation by telling us about this one patient who had a really good looking sister. Everyone was laughing and for a split second, I had hope that I could survive this lunch.

By the time our meal came, Maya was asking Sarah and Brad about their jobs and how they knew the rest of us. That question was the one question I didn't want to hear as it got turned back around to me. But, Maya didn't push or question it further; which took me by surprise.

She did however ask why we were all leaving together and the subject that's been on our mind all morning got brought back up again. We all explained the situation the best we could without discussing personal and confidential matters but Maya really didn't care because she was too shocked to comprehend anything.

An hour and some later, we were saying our goodbyes as Sarah whispers in my ear, "Call me later."

I nodded in agreement and then gave her a quick hug before she left.

Maya was saying goodbye to Brad and before she could say anything else, I pull him outside. "Thanks for coming today and surviving my crazy friends," I smile shyly.

"It was nothing. I actually like Maya. She's very lively," Brad chuckles.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it," I giggle, staring up at Brad's blue eyes.

For a minute, our eyes lock and everything feels like it's moving in slow motion. I can see Brad starting to lean forward and for sure I thought I would tense up or move away. But nope, I was actually anticipating the kiss. And once we were centimeters apart, the door opens and breaks our spell. "Bye Sugar, bye Brad," Zay calls out, giving Brad a quick handshake and me a hug. "I'll see the both of you tomorrow."

"Get some rest. It's going to be a long next few weeks," Brad advises.

"I wouldn't doubt that. But, don't worry. I will, thanks," Zay waves as he walks away.

"And, I should be going as well. I have a conference call tonight and I need to make sure I'm all up to speed with everything. But Riley, could we meet earlier tomorrow? I need to explain a few more things to you," Brad continues.

"Sure, it's no problem. Is seven okay?" I agree.

"That works. Goodbye, Riley," Brad finishes, kissing my cheek and then saunters away.

I go back inside to see Maya waiting but the hostesses' booth. "Maya, where's Lucas?" I wonder curiously.

"He's talking to someone. But now that we're alone, oh my gosh, Brad is so hot," Maya states without hesitation.

"I'll agree. He is nice-looking," I casually settle.

"Nice looking my ass. He's like a Greek God and if I weren't with Lucas, I'd jumped right on that. Don't wait too long to make a move because sexy human beings like him will be taken in seconds," Maya proclaimed, snapping her fingers.

"Okay, thanks Maya. I'll keep that in mind," I awkwardly laugh as Lucas comes walking around the corner.

We say our goodbyes and then I book it out of the restaurant as I need to get out of there.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, bright and early, I arrive at Brad's office ready for the days challenge. "Morning Dr. Matthews," Brad greets happily, sifting through a few files.

"Good morning Dr. Stevenson," I copy, taking a seat in the one of the chairs.

"Thank you for meeting with me so early. This won't take long," Brad smiles, handing me a thick folder. "Since we're taking lead on this surgery, we need to be as prepared as possible. Read though the information and just make sure you understand it by the time of the surgery. Also, you and I will have one last meeting before the surgery."

"Yes, of course. And, I'll start reading it tonight," I promise as I start to skim through the stack of papers.

"Great. But, you don't have to read it all in one setting. Take your time," Brad tells me.

"I know. But like you said, we need to be prepared. I can't and won't mess this up," I declare firmly.

"I know you won't. You're an amazing doctor. All you need to do is stay calm and concentrate. Now, you should probably do your rounds before our meeting," Brad recommends with a small smile.

"Oh, yes. I'll see you later," I nod, getting up and exiting the office in a rush.

After my rounds and for the rest of the day; we met up, read over our forms, do more research and keep discussing what was going to happen during the maybe 12 hour surgery.

OoOoOoOo

Every day for the next two weeks, it was a constant schedule of our normal patients in the morning, meeting in the afternoon and then on our down time, using all the time we could get to practice and get prepared for our sections of the surgery.

OoOoOoOo

Tuesday morning, bright and early, Dr. Keys greets all of us as we enter the conference room. "Good morning, everyone."

"Hi," "Morning," we all respond.

"So, I hope you're all ready for the big day. I'd like to start with Dr. Stevenson and Dr. Matthews. Is everything set up, understood and ready to go?" Dr. Keys lists off.

"Yes, sir," Brad and I answer at the same time.

"You have your teams together and caught them up on the patient's situation?" Dr. Keys continues.

"Yes," Brad nods.

"Good. Dr. Friar, are you ready?" Dr. Keys moves on.

"I am sir," Lucas replies confidently.

"Good. Dr. Babineaux, you have everything done. The prosthetics and it's the right size?" Dr. Keys questions.

"Yep, everything's ready to go," Zay retorts with a nod.

"Great. And Dr. Carpenter, you and Dr. Cross have everything ready and under control?" Dr. Keys inquires.

"Yes, we're ready," Sarah accounts with a smile.

"Fantastic news, everyone. Thank you for all your hard work and dedication to this. I'll see you in two days," Dr. Keys finishes, handing us all one last sheet of paper.

"Two days?" we all shout in shock.

"Yes," Dr. Keys says calmly. "This is a very time consuming matter and we have to move now. And from what I've heard today, you're all ready for this."

Grunts and sighs are heard around the room as Dr. Keys give us a final wave, reassuring smile and nod before leaving.

As soon as the door closes, we all stare at Brad, who like us, is very surprised. "Okay, I wasn't expecting that, but we got this. We're ready for this. We've been preparing for months. Now, all we have to do is stay composed, focused and do your job. If we do that, everything will be just fine," Brad comforts us.

We groan and mutter things back in response as we knew this was what we signed on for.

After a few more minutes of talking it out, everyone leaves, leaving Brad and I alone. "So, you ready for this?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know. I want to say yes, that this is just another surgery, but I can't because I know it's not. Are you?" Brad asks.

"Kind of," I shrug my shoulders, not knowing what to think right now.

"Well, you have to be. Listen Riley, you'll probably hate me after this, but I have to tell you now. You'll be running one of the surgeries," Brad shares, looking at the ground.

"What?" I exhale, feeling weak in the knees and nauseous.

"This is _our_ surgery. I have one of the twins, you have the other," Brad explains, his voice soft and nervous.

My jaw drops and I just stand there, stunned and staring at Brad, needing more information. And, a double boost of confidence.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please R &R and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you to everyone who still reviewing and following this story! I love you all.**

 **Also, I started a new story called, "Wild Side" so please check it out!**

 **daghely: Thank you and I actually haven't thought of that yet. I'll get back to you. But, I also see what you mean.**

 **Guest: No, it's all good. I totally understand and thanks!**

 **violet1429: Me too and I know right?!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Silence surrounds us for a minute as I let everything set in. This can't be true. I can't be running my first solo surgery on the biggest project I've ever been a part of. "I'm sorry. But did you just hate that I have one surgery?" I repeat, snapping out of my daze.

"I did," Brad nods.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready," I retort with uncertainty in my voice.

"Yes, you can. You got this, Riley," Brad encourages me.

"How do you know?" I question sharply.

"Because, I know you. And, I know how you work. You're an amazing doctor. You've read all the material and though you don't feel it now, you're ready to make your mark. Be the brilliant surgeon we all know you are," Brad compliments, making me feel slightly better about what I'm about to do.

"Thanks Brad," I smile.

"Of course, Riley. I believe in you," Brad finishes with a comforting smile.

I can't stop my actions as I move forward and give Brad a hug, whispering, "That means a lot. I'll see you downstairs," in his ear before rushing off.

I check on my patients and make sure everything is good before grabbing my binder and making my way to the conference room.

Our last meeting is stressful, but luckily we got everything done and had a solid plan. Chief Perlman let us leave early, knowing we all need as much rest as possible. But as soon as I get home, I couldn't stop my nerves and doubts from coming out at full force.

OoOoOoOo

Sleep was Limited, but when I arrived back at the hospital at 6 AM the next morning, I was ready to go.

Quickly changing into my scrubs, saying a little prayer and skimming though my note one last time, I finally make my way to OR 3.

Upon rounding the corner, I see Lucas, Zay and Sarah already down there. Lucas and Zay are whispering to one another, Sarah is pacing back-and-forth and when they noticed my arrival, all the attention is on me. "Riley, are you okay?" Sarah says, standing right in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reply softly. "Why?"

"Because I was talking to you and you didn't answer," Sarah points out.

"Oh, sorry Sar," I apologize, giving her a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. Today's a big day. Are you ready?" Sarah wonders anxiously.

"I don't know," I whisper, wiping my hands on my scrub pants.

"You're ready. You got this," Sarah comforts me as Lucas and Zay nod in agreement.

I nod a quick thank you as footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

Within seconds, Dr. Mack, Dr. Keys, Brad, Dr. Parker, Dr. Sullivan and Dr. Cross have joined us with Dr. Keys giving us words of inspiration about how this surgery will be great because we're the best doctors for the job and then finished by clapping his hands and cheering, "Let's get the show on the road."

"Alright. Dr. Friar, Dr. Babineaux and Dr. Carpenter, you're with me," Brad starts a list off. "Dr. Matthews; Dr. Parker, Dr. Cross and Dr. Sullivan will be on your service. Dr. Keys and Dr. Mack will be going back-and-forth between our surgeries to make sure everything is under control. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes," we all agree as we follow Brad inside the OR.

Five minutes later, the twins are getting wheeled in and are under anesthesia. Brad takes lead and starts the operation as he carefully and slowly starts to separate the lower arm that's connected from the elbow down.

Once the arms are separated, Zay goes right to work on one twin, helping support the arm as Dr. Sullivan dose the same for the other twin.

Next, Brad and I work together on the lower half of the body as once we're inside, we'll have a better look at what we're dealing with.

Sarah, Lucas, Dr. Cross, Dr. Parker and Dr. Mack are watching the vitals on both twins as we need to be very cautious.

After separating the liver and some of the stomach, we've already been in surgery for over three hours.

Brad finishes up fully separating the twins and everything is ready to go as his team starts rushing out of the OR and heading next door and I immediately start going to work with my team.

OoOoOoOo

Five hours in and I'm about halfway through with getting the liver situated and connected. I move on to the stomach next and repair the damage there as I'm taking my time to make sure there will be no mistakes or 'surprises'.

Dr. Sullivan has just finished stitching up the arm when the door opens and Lucas comes running in. "Dr. Parker, Dr. Stevenson needs you in OR 4," he says urgently.

Dr. Parker nods and then runs out as Lucas takes his spot.

My once peaceful and calm room is now filled with nerves and distraction as Lucas just stands there and I only pray I can stay focused.

I talk myself down and thankfully the room says silent.

I'm just about finished when the monitor starts beeping like crazy. I notice that the baby heart is increasing and that the body is going into shock. Lucas and Dr. Cross quickly step forward and help hold the baby down as they start to have a seizer.

I order a microgram of Pentobarbital to calm the body down and almost instantly the body is responding and the medication is helping.

We swiftly finish the surgery as Dr. Cross, Dr. Sullivan and Dr. Mack leave, allowing me to close the baby without stress. I'm appreciative for their consideration but notice that Lucas is still with me. Great…

I try to ignore him, but I feel my heart beating faster and I hate that he still has this effect on me. "Dr. Friar, I'm just about done here. You can leave if you want," I say casually, hoping he gets the hint.

"I know. But, I would like to stay for a little longer. If you don't mind," Lucas carefully asks.

I hear a drop of nervousness in his voice but let it slide as I sigh, but agree, "It's fine," as I move around the stomach area to finish my stitches.

I feel my hand start to cramp as I do my last stitch and once I knot the thread off, I drop the needle and clamp in the tray and quickly massage my fingers.

A nurse wheels the baby to recovery as I rip off my gown and gloves, making my way to the wash room.

As I wash my hands, I look back into the OR; not believing I just did what I did, beyond thankful that the surgery went well and praying that the babies will be okay.

I'm in my own world, completely forgetting about Lucas until I run him into, literally. "Oh, sorry," I mumble, my wet hands landing on his chest.

"No problem," Lucas whispers back, his hands gripping my waist.

The room starts to get hot, or maybe it's just me as I'm trying my hardest not to fall into his trap. The heat from his hands on my waist is making my brain go crazy as I slowly start to pull away. "I, uh, should get going," I say weakly, my feet still not moving.

"Okay," Lucas replies, also not making a move away from our position. "You were amazing today. Riley."

"Thank you, Lucas. I'm glad it went smoothly," I respond, my rational side starting to come back.

"Me too. For this being your first solo surgery, you were a pro. You handled everything perfectly. And, much better than I did in my first one," Lucas grins, pulling me closer.

I know what's going to happen if I don't walk away right now and I need to, before something happens that most certainly shouldn't. "You're too sweet. Thanks Lucas. I'll see you later," I finish, leaning up to give him a hug and then walking away with my head held high.

Quickly walking down the hall and rounding the corner, I finally let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I couldn't believe Lucas and I just had a moment.

I chastise myself for allowing my feelings to come out when they shouldn't be. Lucas is with Maya and from here on out, I will never be in that positon again.

I'm rubbing my forehead when I hear footsteps round the corner but quickly pull myself together. Snapping out of my pathetic sob story, I see Sarah and Zay in front of me with smiles on their faces. "That was incredible," Sarah exclaims with a huge smile.

"Incredible is underrated," Zay adds. "That was a once in a lifetime experience."

"It was," I agree, basking in happiness. "I don't think anything can come close to what we just did and I can't believe we just did that."

"I know right? But, look at you miss solo surgery," Sarah smirks, nudging my arm. "How was it?"

"It was an out of body experience. I don't remember half of it, but I never felt so much pressure or control. Does that make sense?" I express, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah, it does," both Sarah and Zay reply. "And. We're so proud of you Riley," Zay beams, hugging me.

"Thanks Zay. But maybe we should hold off from the compliments until er know that the babies are really okay," I mention, knowing there's a long road to recovery.

"You're right. But, Zay's right also. You should be proud of what you did today," Sarah retorts, also giving me hug.

"I know. And, I am," I assure them. "It's just, I want to be realistic," feeling stronger and maybe ever a little wiser.

The three of us talk for a few minutes until Lucas joins us, sharing that Chief Perlman called a quick meeting. We all nod and then make our way to the elevator as I feel someone reach for my hand.

Startled, I see Lucas' pinky hooked with my pinky and I can't help but smile and feel the butterflies in my stomach come back to life.

Once we exit the elevator, Lucas squeezes my finger before letting go as we enter the conference room and take our normal seats. "A job well done today, everyone. Dr. Keys and I are more than proud of the successful surgery we just witnessed. Those babies will live a long, healthy and full life because of you. And we thank you all for the countless hours of dedication you put into this. Recovery will be a while, but all of you are more than welcome to check up on the twins. I'm sure they'll appreciate and love the company. And, as a reward for all your time, you all have vacation for a week. Rest up, you deserve it," Chief Perlman proclaims with a genuine smile.

"Yes, thank you so much for everything you've all done. And, before you all leave, the family would like to meet you all," Dr. Keys announces with a grin as we all immediately agree.

We meet the family, share hugs and Mrs. Ryan, the twins' mother, is the sweetest and bravest woman we've ever met. She kept constantly thanking us while crying and its times like this that our job is more than a job. We're saving lives and there isn't a better feeling in the world.

Our conversation lasts no longer than fifteen, twenty minutes and once we give Mrs. Ryan a final hug goodbye, we all head to the locker rooms to change.

Sarah and I talk the whole time, from the moment we enter the locker room to when we leave.

I'm looking forward to the nice little break as I'll finally catch up on my sleep, binge watch all the shows I've missed and most importantly, I'll be away from Lucas. Which, I definitely need. I'm about to head outside until I realize I should probably talk with Brad before I leave.

Telling Sarah I'll talk to her later, I rush back to the second floor and to Brad's office. He's sitting at his desk and stating at his computer as I gently knock on the door. "Hey Riley. Come on in," he smiles welcoming.

"Are you sure? I can come back," I quickly answer.

"No, it's fine. I'm just reading emails," Brad waves off, clicking a few things and focusing on me. "You did fantastic today."

"Thank you, Brad. It was a remarkable feeling and quite an honor," I respond truthfully. "Which is why I'm here. Do you want to work out a schedule so you're not on baby watch all week? I feel bad for leaving this all on you."

I see Brad get up from his chair and chuckle before making his way to me. "That's very sweet and thoughtful, Riley, but I'll be fine. Dr. Mack and Dr. Keys will still be here so, it'll all work out," Brad promises, now standing right in front of me. "You really are one of a kind, Riley. You're like the perfect package and I can't deny my feeling for you anymore. You amaze me and please, don't hate me for what I'm about to do."

I raise my eyebrows in confusion, but then I see Brad lean down and before I can even comprehend what's happening, I feel his lips on mine and my whole body melts into the kiss that takes my breath away.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you for your continuous support.**

 **And, for those of you who don't know, I started a rated M story, 'Wild Side' so if you want, check it out!**

 **beatzlc: OH yeah! Me too and thank you! Here you go!**

 **daghely: OMG, YES!**

 **Guest: Yes, yes and yes. Thank you so much and here it is!**

 **violet1429: I know right?! Exactly! Haha, I know. Silly girl and perfectly said!**

 **societyrejected: Thank you for ALL your reviews and you know me. I love the drama! But, just hang tight!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The kiss only lasted a few seconds and as Brad pulls away, I'm just standing there; speechless and taken back.

"Sorry," Brad mumbles, looking at the ground and putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"Its fine," I quickly wave off. "I, uh, should get going."

"Of course," Brad nods. "And Riley, I hope this doesn't make things uncomfortable between us. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

"Brad, it's okay. The kiss was nice. A surprise, but nice none the less. And, I think you're an amazing guy. Why don't we grab coffee one day after my vacation? It'll give us both some time to sort everything out," I compromise.

"That sounds like a plan. Have a great vacation and Riley, you did fantastic today. You helped save the twins lives," Brad beams.

"Okay, good," I smile, but then can't help the blush on my cheeks. "Thank you Brad. You're very kind."

With a friendly wave goodbye, I quickly exit the office and head downstairs, the butterflies making a permanent action to come out every time I'm with Brad.

The whole drive home, I humming and am in a terrific mood.

As soon as I enter my apartment, I eat a quick dinner and shower, my mood making me feel like I'm on cloud nine.

After blow drying my hair and throwing it into a messy bun, I crawl into bed and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow and with a smile on my face.

OoOoOoOo

I dream of a beautiful field with the sun shining down on me and I can't remember being this happy or relaxed.

But, the sudden commotion startles me from my peacefulness as I rapidly jump out of bed to find out what's happening.

I hear muffled voices coming from the other side of my door and catching the time on my clock, I see it's almost noon. Dang, I must have really been tired.

I quietly open my bedroom door and instantly, the voices become clearer as I hear Farkle and Maya arguing in the kitchen.

"I told you grab the pan in the other cabinet," Farkle hisses.

"Sorry, but you weren't very specific. You said the door on the left, so…," Maya counters with a glare.

"Ugh," Farkle grumbles. "If Riley wakes up, I'm blaming you!"

"Relax, will you. Riley won't be mad at us. Besides, it's noon. She needs to get up anyways," Maya responds, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know its noon, but she must be exhausted. Yesterday was a big day for her!" Farkle retorts, grabbing things from the refrigerator.

"I know that," Maya sneers. "I also know she has the week off. And, as her best friend, we're going to make the most of it."

"I'm her best friend too," Farkle reminds snippily.

'Yes, but-," Maya starts off before I jump in, knowing their argument was going to get nasty.

"Afternoon!" I greet cheerfully, entering the kitchen and taking a seat at my table.

"Hey Riles," Maya smiles, walking over and giving me a hug.

"Peaches!" I grin, hugging her back for a few seconds.

"Hi Riley, sorry for the noise" Farkle apologizes as he follows suits and we're sharing a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I had to get up anyway," I wave off as I see Maya stick her tongue out at Farkle.

Yes, we may be almost 27, but we're still children at heart. Clearly.

"So, what's on the menu?"

"Well, Farkle's throwing a salad together and I made my famous quiche," Maya exclaims, clapping her hands together.

"Sounds delicious," I approve. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, just relax. You've had a busy week," Farkle replies as he and Maya finish the meal.

I use this time to change out of my pajamas and into normal clothes and once I return to the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt, I help Farkle set the table as Maya grabs the quiche from the oven.

We all sit down, get our food and when we're all situated, question after question gets yelled out as my friends are dying to know what happened with my surgery.

I tell them it was my first solo surgery, which earns praises. Small bits and pieces of the actual surgery, leaving out all the gory details because we just started eating. And, I tell them about how my twin was coding.

They were proud and amazed by my story and talent and I couldn't have been more blessed with two awesome and supportive friends.

I can feel myself still smiling throughout lunch and once, I even see Farkle raise an eyebrow at my giddy state.

"So, a little birdy told me you have the whole eek off. Any plans?" Maya questions after we're done eating and making our way to my sofa.

"Lucas has such a big mouth," I tease. "And no, not really."

"Oh yeah, his mouth is heaven. And between you and me, that's not the only thing that's big," Maya winks. "Awesome! You and me, shopping day!"

Farkle and I both roll our eyes at the Lucas comment as Maya has no filter.

"That sounds like fun," I nod. "But, can we do it in a few days. I still need to catch up on my sleep."

"Yay," Maya screams, doing a little dance. "Of course. Just call me. I'm just painting in my studio."

"Will do," I settle as we move onto another random topic.

Maya and Farkle end up staying the whole day and after ordering pizza from the pizzeria down the street, we pop in an old romantic comedy movie and enjoy the night.

Just the three of us. Like it used to be.

By ten-thirty, Maya and I are hugging goodbye and when I realize Farkle is still sitting on the floor, I know we're about to have a 'real' conversation.

"What's on your mind Farkle?" I ask, taking a seat next to him.

"Nothing much. Just curious on why you were so smiley today?" he wonders casually.

"So, you noticed?" I inquire softly.

"Yes, I noticed. It was kind of hard not to. So, what's going on? Did you meet someone? Please tell me it's not Lucas," Farkle starts to list off.

"Yes, I met someone. Well, kind off. And no, it's not Lucas. I told you, there was nothing going on between us," I respond, not bothering to tell Farkle the small detail of Lucas and mine's moment. Which, will only add fuel to the fire.

"Good. I'm glad that you two have stopped whatever it was. But Riley, there was something there. I saw it. And what do you mean, kind of?" Farkle probes.

"Me too, and Farkle, trust me. Lucas and I are just friends," I repeat for the one hundredth time. "And you see, he's actually my attending doctor."

"Your attending. Like, as in your boss?" Farkle clarifies.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. But, he's not my boss, boss. We're colleagues," I explain.

"Riley, don't you think that's a little, I don't know, scandalous?" Farkle tries to word it nicely.

"No, it's not scandalous, Farkle. You know I'm not like that. He's a great guy and we're just getting to know each other. And besides, in a year I won't be a resident anymore. I'll have the same title as him," I point out.

"Yes, I guess that's true. I apologize for my behavior. You know I'm just looking out for you," Farkle sighs.

"Don't worry about it. I appreciate it," I share honestly, thankful someone has my back.

"Just, be careful, okay," Farkle warns me.

"I will," I promise as Farkle stands up and stretches out.

We share a hug, walk with Farkle to me door and then I'm left alone with my thoughts as I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

OoOoOoOo

I'm pretty lazy the next day, lying in bed and not doing absolutely anything. And actually enjoying it.

But the following day I'm out and about, getting back into the swing of things. Maya and I have our shopping day and it felt good to hang out with my best friend without the distractions of work and boys.

We also have dinner with Farkle and Smakle during the week and I thoroughly enjoyed the company.

OoOoOoOo

My vacation was over too soon, but I missed work, my patients and I'm happy to be back.

As soon as I enter the locker room, I'm engulfed in a tight hug by Sarah, who instantly starts talking my ear off.

I laugh at her random stories and once we're making our way to the elevator, she lets out a content sign and says, "Can you believe we only have fifteen months lefts before we're done with our residency?"

I take a moment to think about it as honestly, I can't. "No, it feels so surreal," I mumble.

"Right? Pretty soon we'll be with the cool kids," Sarah smiles.

"Now that will be exciting," I agree.

I get off in the second floor, wave goodbye to Sarah and then make my way to see the twins.

When I turn the corner, I see Dr. Mack exiting the room as I increase my speed to find out how they are. "Dr. Mack, how are they?" I call out once I'm close enough.

"Dr. Matthews, welcome back," she grins. "They're doing great. Everything's looking good and they're getting healthier and healthier each day," she tells me as I match her smile and feel a sense of relief.

"That's wonderful news. I'm so happy to hear that," I nod happily.

"You did amazing. Have a good day, doctor," she finishes, patting my shoulder as she passes me.

I smile to myself and then enter the room as I see the twins are awake and totally adorable.

My heart fills with joy and tears start forming in my eyes as these twins are fighters and I'm honored to have been a part of their journey.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't hear the door open but as soon as I hear, "Riley," from a deep but gentle voice, I quickly shake my head, wipe my eyes and try to pull myself together.

"Dr. Stevenson," I mumble in a soft tone, keeping my back to him.

"Riley, are you okay?" Brad asks as I hear footstep coming closer and feel his hand on my upper arm.

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply, trying to sound happy.

"Riley," Brad tries again, gently turning me around to face him. "Are you crying? Why are you crying?"

"No" I cough out, putting on a fake expression.

"What's wrong Riley?" Brad questions with concern.

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid right now and letting my emotions take over. I'm sorry you have to see me like this," I apologize.

"You're not stupid, Riley. Don't ever think that. It's pretty normal to show emotions, we're only human and it's a natural reaction. And with what we did, it's definitely okay to be emotional. We did our job and saved lives. It's what we do. Don't ever let caring for your patients make you feel weak. You have a good heart and that, that's what makes you an amazing doctor," Brad addresses with such sincerity, it makes him even more attractive.

"Thank you, Brad. You're truly an incredible guy and knows exactly what to say," I compliment.

"Thank, Riley. That means a lot. And how about after your shift, we go grab some coffee?" Brad suggests.

"That sounds perfect," I agree.

"Great. I'll see you later," Brad nods, giving me one last hug.

He leaves after that and I say a quick goodbye to the twins, feeling one hundred times better as I'm ready to go about my day with a smile, a real smile on my face.

OoOoOoOo

My shift was pretty good and once I change back into my street clothes, Brad is leaning against a pillar and waiting for me outside.

"Riley, you look beautiful," he admires, as I'm just in skinny jeans, plain dark purple t-shirt, ankle boots and leather jacket.

"Thank you," I blush. "And you look very handsome," as he's in jeans and a button up shirt.

"Well, thank you," Brad winks. "There's a coffee shop down the street. Is that okay?" he voice becoming slightly nervous.

"Its fine," I smile as we start to walk.

Our conversation to the coffee shop is slow and a little awkward, but once we order and find a small booth in the back, our comfort level has risen and we start talking about anything and everything.

I tell him about my parents and brother. He adds that he has an older brother and younger sister.

We chat about our interests and the more we talk, the more we start to connect on a deeper level.

His love for children makes me like him even more and the fact that he's a book nerd, like me, makes it seem like we're the perfect match.

We're deep in conversation about current events when his pager goes off, starling us.

Glancing quickly at my watch, I can't believe we've been talking for almost two hours.

"I'm sorry, Riley, but I have to get back to the hospital," Brad sullenly shares, shoving his pager back into his pocket.

"Of course, don't worry about it," I respond, feeling a pang of sadness that our coffee, um, date is getting cut short. "I understanding full heartedly. It's part of the job."

"Yes, it is. But, let me make it up to you. Dinner, with me, on Saturday," Brad proposes with sheepish smile.

"Dinner sounds lovely," I approve with needing to think about it.

"Great," Brad grins, jumping up and then helping me out of the booth as he extends a hand.

There's a compassionate and comforting feeling when my hand is in Brad's and though this is a new thing, I can definitely get use to this.

Within five minutes we're back to the hospital and before Brad rushes in, he tenderly kisses my cheek and whispers, "I had a great time, Riley. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I did too. Thank you, Brad. And yes, I'll see tomorrow," I beam as I give him a wave goodbye.

He sends me a wink and then runs into the hospital as I turn on my heels and walk to my car, giggling like a school girl.

Brad id the total package and the connection we have is undeniable.

I'm surprised by my rapid willingness to have dinner with him on Saturday, but I know that I've never been more exacted for a date than I am now.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and happy Tuesday! I'm sorry for not updating as often, I have terrible time management. I'll try to update more and thank you for all the support. It truly means the world.**

 **Also, if you want, you can check out any of my other stories.**

 **societyrejected: Patience my friend. I can totally see that and OMG, stop it. You're better than me. Haha, nice names and yay, look at you!**

 **daghely: I don't know for sure and thank you. I also reread it and it kind of looks like it's about 8 mounts…**

 **Guest: Sorry to hear that and I know…I'm happy too and that made sense, no worries.**

 **violet1429: Exactly! Me too and haha…I'm sorry and I like it! Thank you for that idea! And yes, I'm glad too!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The week goes by like normal. Patients coming and going. Along with a surgery or two.

I've kept busy, but managed to run into Brad every day. And every day, he's gives me a warm smile that makes me blush like a schoolgirl. I didn't know what was going to happen between us, but if I always feel this way around him, I'm not too worried.

OoOoOoOo

It's Friday afternoon and Sarah and I are having lunch and catching up on random gossip and talking about our departments.

"You know, Dr. Cross would definitely take you if you wanted to switch," Sarah grins widely.

I let out a very un-lady like chuckle and reply, "Thanks for the offer. But, I'm happy where I'm at."

"Okay, if you say so," she shrugs her shoulders casually. "So did you-."

"Uh, Sarah?" I say softly, as she just stops talking and is looking at something behind me.

"Sorry," she apologizes, shaking her head. "But, um, Dr. Friar is staring at you. Like intensely staring."

"What?" I choke out, swiftly turning around to see piercing green eyes catch my dark brown ones. "I'll be right back."

I let out a sigh and get up from my chair as on my walk over to Lucas, my knees feel like they could buckle anytime. But, I keep my strength up and calmness in check, needing to be civil and getting this over with.

"Dr. Friar," I greet semi politely.

"Dr. Matthews," Lucas copies. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing important. Just curious on why you're staring at the back of my head," I mentioned straightforwardly.

"Oh, was I?" he questions with no emotion.

"Yes," I answer bluntly. "What's going on Lucas?"

"I miss you," he whispers honestly.

"Lucas-," I breathe out, but am stopped by the raise of his hand.

"I know. Now's not the time. Also, Maya is worried about you. She said she's called you handful of times over the week and you haven't gotten back to her," Lucas moves on.

I look off to the side, trying to remember when quickly a few calls do come back to me.

"Yes, I remember," I nod. "I'm sorry she's sent you on a search to find me. I'll call her after my shift today."

"It's no problem," Lucas weeks off. "Are you okay though, Riley?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I've just been busier than usual. I've taken a few double shifts over the past week so, whenever I get home, I just crash," I explain.

"Good for you. Just, don't work too hard. I'll see you later," Lucas finishes, giving me a small smile.

"Bye," I smiled back and then go back to Sarah who has her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"So, what was that about?" She probes, being her nosy self.

"Nothing of importance. Maya's called me a lot over the week and I haven't gotten back her," I state calmly.

"Ah, got you," Sarah nods as we go back to our lunch and gossip.

The rest of the day goes by without any more problems and as soon as I get home, I call Maya.

But fortunately and unfortunately it goes straight to voicemail and I'll leave a quick message, apologizing for not calling her back sooner.

I fix a quick dinner and then draw myself a bath, looking forward to a relaxing evening, the weekend and my date.

OoOoOoOo

It's now Saturday morning and as I'm drinking hot chocolate and reading the paper, my phone vibrates on the counter, startling my quietness.

Quickly grabbing it and not looking at the screen I answer, "Hello?"

"Honey! How are you?" The voice of my best friend comes from the other side.

"Good morning, Peaches. I'm doing great. How are you?"

"That's good to hear, Riles and I'm awesome! I got your message last night and Lucas told me, so, I forgive you. Just don't work too much. You're still young and hot. You need to go out and have some fun," Maya expresses with a hint of seriousness.

"Thanks," I chuckle. "And, I know. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you. You're Riley and always put others before yourself," Maya tells me gently. Which, it's kind of true.

"You know I can't help it. That's just how I am," I sigh.

"I know. And, we love that about you," Maya giggles. "Which, is why I called you so early this morning. I need your help."

"Is everything okay, Maya?" I question with concern in my voice.

"Don't worry Riley, everything's fine. I just need your help in deciding what to wear tonight for this dinner meeting I have with potential clients and maybe business partners," Maya tells me in a rush.

"Oh my gosh, Maya! That's fantastic. I'm so excited for you," I cheer, feeling calm again.

"Thanks, Riles. I'm excited too. Nervous as hell, but excited. So, can you help your best friend out?" Maya pleads.

"Um, of course. You don't need to ask me twice. What do you have so far?" I start off, walking around the kitchen with a smile on my face.

"I have a black dress; you know the one I got last year when we went on our shopping binge. And, black slacks," Maya replies.

"And?" I push.

"And, that's it. You know I don't dress up much," Maya groans.

"I know, Peaches. And that's okay. Let's start off this way. Is the restaurant or place you're meeting at fancy? And is it a business, business meeting? Or, more of a casual, just talking and getting to know each other meeting?" I being to list off.

"I think the place is fancy enough and I don't know for sure about the meeting. I talked to an assistant who mention a Mr. Scott and a Mrs. Bernstein," Maya recalls, getting slightly frustrated.

"Breath, Maya. Everything's going to be fine. Since you're not sure, go with something in between. Wear your nude pumps, your beige skirt, your light blue button up blouse, because it'll bring out your eyes and your white blazer. It's fancy-ish, but not over-the-top. You'll look professional and casual at the same time," I advise.

The line is silent for a second or two before Maya cries out, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Riley. That's perfect. I owe you. Coffee tomorrow morning?"

"Coffee sounds great," I accept.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow, honey," Maya exclaims before hanging up.

I exhale a deep breath and plop down on my sofa, enjoying and savoring the quietness.

An hour passes and though I'm excited about my date tonight, I go for a quick run to steady my nerves.

OoOoOoOo

The afternoon goes by too quick for my liking and before I know it, I'm in my dark red, three fourths sleeve lace dress with an accented sweetheart neckline and black flats.

We decided to meet at the restaurant and when I see you Brad pull in right next to me, the butterflies seem to be having a party.

I see him quickly get out of his car and rush over to mine, wanting to be a gentlemen and open my door. With a small nod, he opens my door and extends a hand.

"Wow, Riley. You look absolutely stunning," he compliments as he kisses my cheek.

I, of course blush and then take in his appearance as in a suit. Well? Hot damn does he clean up nicely.

"Thank you and you look very handsome," I smile.

"Thank you," Brad winks as he closes my door and we make our way inside.

Brad gives the host his name and were being seated almost immediately.

As soon as the host leaves, a waiter appears and takes our drink order. "I'll have a water," I respond softly.

"Yeah, water is fine with me too," Brad adds.

The waiter gives a polite nod and then leave as I ask Brad curiously, "so, have you been here before?"

"Just once when I first arrived in New York. I parents are on the fancier scale of things," Brad answers with displeasure.

"My mother's coworkers are like that too. What do you parents do?" I inquire, striking up a conversation while deciding on what to order.

"My father is a businessman and my mother was a doctor," brad shares with a small smile. "What about your parents?"

I open my mouth, ready to reply when our waiter returns with our drinks and we place our orders. Me, the chicken cordon bleu with roasted veggies and Brad, the filet mignon.

After we're alone again, I focus my attention back to Brad and reply, "I father's a teacher and my mother's a lawyer."

"Wow, you've got some big shoes to fill. No wonder you're so driven and passionate about your work," Brad beams with a sense of astonishment.

"You do too. I guess were in the same boat," I point out.

Brad gives me a smile and settles, "Maybe we are. Maybe that's why we connect so well. We understand each other in a certain way. Riley, you're an amazing woman and I would really like to get to know you more."

"Maybe so and thank you. You're a terrific guy and I would like that too," I agree.

We make small talk and shortly after, as our food arrives and my mouth instantly starts to water.

Everything is delicious. My chicken is so flavorful and moist. And Brad's filet is a nice medium-rare. I've been on dates before but nothing compares to the easiness and comfort I feel with Brad.

Also during our meal, Brad tells me more about his sibling and shares that he's the middle child. Which, in a weird way, makes me giggle.

He talks about his brother, who is two years older than him, lives in Miami and works for their father. And his sister, who's only a year younger than me is a writer, loves to travel and experience new things.

They both sound awe-inspiring and I can see that they have a great relationship.

"Your siblings sound like amazing people. I hope to meet them one day," I smile.

"Thanks. We're a crazy bunch, but I love them. I hope you met then too. They'd like you, especially my sister Beatriz," Brad affirms, smiling back at me.

I feel my cheeks heating up as Brad turns the talk to me and wants to know about my brother.

I grin widely and go into a full life story of my little brother who loves life and is now an adult, way taller than me and is making his own path to his life.

At nineteen, almost twenty, he's in college and doing his own thing. You know, studying, parties and girls. The normal college experience for males.

"You're brother sounds like a cool dude," Brad chuckles.

"Thank you. Auggie's the best. Hopefully you'll meet one day soon. And, I'd like to think that since I'm older than him, me and my friends helped shape him in a way," I dream, hoping I was a good sister to him.

"With you as his sister, I wouldn't doubt it. I'm sure you affected him in more ways than you imagine," Brad applauses tenderly.

"I swear, your compliments are going to kill me one of these days," I tease.

"Well, we can't let that happen. But luckily for you, I'm a doctor and can save your life," Brad winks as we both break out into hysterical laughter.

We continue talking about our high school and college days, order dessert and coffee for him and I'm so happy right now it's ridiculous.

We're laughing so hard we're crying and smiling with such admiration I know we can have something amazing and to top it all off, I'm in love with this chocolate soufflé.

Our conversation only develops as we talk about medical school and work, different parts of our personalities shining through and our interests in one another only grow.

With dessert finished and light conversation flowing between us, Brad holds my hand across the table and wonders, "Are you ready to be complete with your residency?"

"Yes, more than you know. I'm ready to be Dr. Matthews to my own patients," I grin.

"I'm excited for you too. So listen Riley, I really like you and I want to continue this. I know I'm not your boss, but I'm still above you in position. Would you be uncomfortable with us being together?" Brad questions with nervousness and seriousness in his eyes.

"I like you too, Brad. Really, I do. But to be honest, I'm not sure. I don't think it would bother me, but I quickly realized that hospital gossip is worse than regular gossip. I have thick skin, but I don't want people thinking differently of you and me. I know that sounds childish, but-," I start to explain before getting cut off.

"Riley, you don't need to justify your opinion. I totally understand. And, I don't mean to be jumping the gun, particularly because this is our first date, but wanted to know so I wouldn't overstep my boundaries," Brad clarifies.

"Why don't we compromise? We continue seeing one another without titles or expectations, and I'll let you know if you cross the line," I propositions.

"I think that's doable," Brad agrees with a smirk, squeezing my hand and then placing a soft kiss to the back of it.

We talk for a few more minutes and then decide to call it a night as Brad pulls out my chair for me and extends his hand.

We're exiting the restaurant; full, happy and hand in hand when we hear, "Riley?" from behind us.

Cursing under my breath and feeling the evening breeze, I pray that it's not who I think it is as I slowly turn around to see Maya and Lucas feet behind us.

She's dressed in exactly what I suggested and looks amazing and Lucas? Well kill me now. He looks very sexy in his suit.

"Hi, Maya," I try to smile as I see her grinning from ear to ear and then look to Lucas who has a blank and almost angry expression on his face. "Lucas."

I feel Brad's hand tighten around mine as Maya ignores the unfriendliness between us and continues on. "Hello, Brad. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Maya," Brad smiles as the night just took a turn for the worst.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time.**

 **Missy xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello and happy Tuesday! Thank you for your patience and I apologize for the delay. Also, thank you for the continuous support. I appreciate it so much!**

 **societyrejected: Thank you so much! Haha, that would be hilarious. Loved the names and you'll have to read to find out!**

 **Guest: Thank you and haha, sorry. Maybe…**

 **daghely: LOL!**

 **violet1429: Thank you and you did. You actually gave me the idea so, thank you! And, oh yes!**

 **beatzlc: I did and thanks. Hope you like it!**

 **Guest: Thank you for all your reviews! They made my day and I'm glad you like the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The four of us stand in awkward silence for who knows how long as I see Maya looking beyond happy, Lucas looking furious and Brad looking confused and nervous.

"So," Maya finally breaks the quietness. "Are the two of you on a date?"

I see Lucas stiffen out of the corner of my eye before I look up to Brad, raising my eyebrows in wonder.

Brad gives my hand a gentle squeeze and me a subtle wink as I smile back, a small sense of relief calming my nerves.

"Yes, we're on a date," I answer Maya, who lets out a squeal of delight.

"When did the two of you become an item?" Lucas joins in, his eyes turning cold and his voice stern.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're not together. At least not yet. We're just getting to know each other," I counter, trying not to overreact.

"I see," Lucas nods. "Just be careful. You don't want the others at work to think Riley's getting special treatment because she's dating you," aiming the comment to Brad.

"Lucas," Maya hisses in disbelief.

"Don't worry man. We got it all under control," Brad adds.

"That's good," Maya quickly replies before Lucas can. "I'm not worried about you guys."

"Thanks, Peaches," I smile.

"Anytime, honey. So, we'll let the two of you continue with your date. And, I'll see you tomorrow," Maya finishes, giving me a tight hug.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," I confirm.

"Bye, Brad. I hope to see you soon," Maya quickly adds.

"Goodbye, Maya. And yes, I hope so too," Brad grins as they share a side hug.

"Riley, Brad, I'll see you two at work," Lucas speaks hurriedly as he takes Maya's hand in his and walks in the opposite direction.

Once Maya and Lucas are across the street, I turn to Brad and feel the need to apologize.

"Brad, I'm so sorry for that very uncomfortable encounter with my friends," I sigh, exhausted and torn.

"Yeah, it was starting to get pretty uncomfortable, but you don't need to apologize for anything. Nothing bad happened and if anything, I think we were all just a little surprised," Brad retorts, looking on the brighter side of things.

"Surprise is putting it lightly. You're too kind for your own good," I tell him, smiling and shaking my head at his remark.

"I'll take that as a compliment. You get where you are by hard work and being yourself. I'm a genuinely nice guy," Brad replies coolly.

"I couldn't agree more. And yes, yes you are. That's what I like about you. Your kind nature is refreshing," I applaud him.

"Thank you. And your honest determination and dedication is what I like about you. It's real and truly heartwarming," Brad shares with a tender smile.

Every time Brad compliments me or is just sweet to me in general, it's even more attractive and makes my feelings only grow.

"Thank you, Brad. You always know how to make a girl feel special," I grin, kissing his cheek.

"Only you," Brad whispers sweetly, as we continue walking.

We carry on down the block, talking about random things and enjoying each other's company before we arrive back at the restaurant. I hate that we're at the end of our date but feeling at peace with the progress we've made.

"I had a really wonderful time tonight, Brad. Thank you so much," I thank, happy I took him up on his offer.

"You're welcome, Riley. I had a wonderful time too and maybe, if you're up to it, we can go out again," Brad suggests with hopefulness in his voice.

"I'd like that very much," I agree as Brad grins and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you Monday," Brad finishes, kissing my cheek again and then walks to his car.

Being the gentleman that he is, Brad lets me back out first and once were on the main road, wave goodbye before going our separate ways.

My spirits are high on the drive home and sleep comes almost instantly the second my head hits the pillow. Tonight's first date was close to perfect and I look forward to more.

OoOoOoOo

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, the sun shining through my blinds and feeling so relaxed. Until I realize I only have twenty minutes before meeting Maya for coffee.

Quickly brushing my teeth and hair and finding jeans and a t-shirt; I'm out the door in ten minutes, one of my personal best and am thankful the coffee shop isn't too far.

I arrive right on time and spot Maya waiting by her car with a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning, Peaches," I smile, locking my car and hugging my best friend.

"Morning, Riles. How was your night with Dr. handsome?" Maya giggles, looping her arm though mine.

"It was really nice. Brad's such a gentleman and we enjoyed each other's company," I reply, keeping some things vague and lightly touching upon others.

"Are you two going out again?" Maya wonders as we're in line.

"I think so," I nod, another smile gracing my face.

We order out coffee, well Maya does. Me, a hot chocolate and two muffins as we luckily find a booth in the back.

"I'm so thrilled for you Riley. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before. Well, except for when we graduate high school and college. But, this is different. You deserve to be happy and Brad's the perfect guy for you," Maya praises with a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you, Maya. That means so much. I am happy. And, I'm glad you found Lucas. We both have amazing men in our lives," I state with a grin.

"Thanks, honey. And hell yeah we do! We're a catch," Maya exclaims before turning serious. "But last night, after we ran each other; did you notice Lucas becoming kind of cold towards you and Brad? Are the two of you fighting or something? Or, does he not like Brad?"

I think about what Maya asks me and of course I noticed Lucas' change in attitude. How could you not notice the evil glare? And, I think I know reason why. We've already discussed it and I made it perfectly clear that he has no say in my life. But, I also can't tell Maya the truth. It'll cause even more problems and we don't have time for that.

"I wouldn't say cold," I start off gently, leaving out certain details and trying to explain it to where Maya won't ask more questions. "I just thought he was quiet. Lucas and I are fine. And, I think he and Brad are okay. I mean, I know they're not close friends, but they're civil at work."

"Yeah, I understand. And, you're probably right. Lucas was just being quiet. But if I'm being honest, sometimes he's hard to read. We've been together for almost a year and I still don't know a lot about him. I mean, we talk all the time and know the basics of one another's life; but that's it," Maya sighs, taking a big drink of her coffee and leans back into the booth.

"Maya, take a deep breath and listen. It's okay that you don't know everything about Lucas and vice versa. The whole part of relationship is to build one over time. What I think you and Lucas need to do is talk about it. Tell him how you're feeling and hopefully, you'll both grow and the relationship will get stronger," I suggest.

"You really think that would work?" Maya inquires with a hint of nervousness.

"I do. I know Lucas is always busy with work because I am too. But I think if you have an honest conversation, things will only get better," I repeat with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Riley. I don't know what to do without you," Maya beams with relief.

"You'd be just fine. You're a strong woman. But, you're welcome. You know I'm always here for you. What are friends for?" I grin as we share a laugh.

The rest of our morning goes by with nothing smiles and laugher as I miss times like this. Just Relaxing and talking with a friend. I had a great time with Maya and tomorrow, I'm ready to face Lucas, again.

OoOoOoOo

However, I'm called into work an hour earlier than my scheduled time due to an emergency, so my plans of talking with Lucas had to wait until lunch. When everyone would be around.

But thankfully, luck was on my side as Lucas was still in surgery and I got to have a nice lunch with Sally.

So, tomorrow it is.

The next day I finish my shift with a smile on my face, but I must have been too greedy with my luck because as I'm walking to my car, I hear Lucas calling my name.

Swiftly turning on my heels, we're somehow face to face as we are in a stare down. His green eyes catching my dark brown ones.

"Lucas," I nod, trying to be civil.

"Did you kiss him?" Lucas asks me, ignoring my greeting and getting right to the point as his face shows no emotions.

"Excuse me?" I respond angrily.

"You heard me," Lucas grunts.

"It's none of your business," I retort, crossing my arms.

"Don't, Riley. Don't dance around the fucking question. Please, just answer me," Lucas snaps.

"No, I didn't kiss him. Just a peck on the cheek. But we've kissed before," I find myself sharing as then mentally slapping myself forehead as I knew I just made matters ten times worse.

"When?" Lucas demands, eyes boring into mine.

"Lucas, stop. Remember that conversation we had, oh I don't know, a month or two go ago? You have no right to question me about my personal life. You have absolutely no say in who I kiss or who I date. And at this point, I don't know if we can even be friends. You're acting like a jealous person. It's frustrating, exhausting and I don't have time to deal with this. You're with Maya! So why does my life seem so interesting to you?" I push, desperately needing to know.

"Of course I remember that conversation. And I know, alright. But, I am just looking out for you. You deserve to be treated like a princess and to be treated with respect. I know I'm with Maya, but it's not the same," Lucas says grimly.

"Why isn't it the same?" I inquire with my hands on my hip.

"Because she's not you!" Lucas screams, throwing his hands in the air.

"Lucas," I whisper, shocked by his outburst.

"I know," Lucas cuts me off. "I shouldn't be saying these things because I have a girlfriend. A really great girlfriend. But, I can't help but feel protective over you. You mean a lot to me Riley and I know I acted like a jealous jerk. I'm not proud of my attitude or actions but seeing you with him made me feel something deep inside that I shouldn't."

"Lucas, we have a complicated relationship and you know that. From the very first moment we met, there was something between us. A real connection if were going that far. And even back then, you had my back and protected me throughout the roughest years. I'm so grateful for that and the friendship we built. But then, things got messy and you started dating Maya, My best friend. Now don't get me wrong. I'm so happy for you guys. You two are good together, but you can't have it both ways. You can't have a girlfriend and protect me too. Not in that sense. And with the way you're acting right now, it feels as though you have feelings for me. Which can't happen," I lay out, putting all my chips on the table.

"I know, Riley. I know. And maybe I do have feelings for you. Maybe they never left. I'm so conflicted right now, and I see your point. But, I need you to do something first. Please, don't hate me," Lucas says tenderly before pulling me into his arms and kisses me. Not like our previous kisses that were short and sweet. No, this one was full of want and passion and definitely hit my heart. But then again, all his kisses affect me in one way or another.

And then, as if my brain finally registers what's happening, I abruptly push back and smack Lucas across the face.

"What the hell," I hiss, my anger overflowing now.

"I know. I deserve that and I'm sorry. I just had to kiss you one last time," Lucas confesses.

"Damn right you deserve that. And yes! That will absolutely be the last time because I'm keeping my word. You and me, can't be friends anymore. We will be civil when together at work and with Maya, but that's it. You're not going to ruin your relationship with Maya and I am not going to with Brad. I've made my choice and I'm happy. You made your choice now live with it," I advise as I walk away, feeling tons of emotions.

Just when I thought things were good again, this happens and screws it all up. Oh, how I hate my life right now. But, I won't let this bother me or mess with my head because honestly, I don't have time for it.

OoOoOoOo

So over the next week, I busy myself at work, write little notes that vent my feelings and hang out with Brad as he really knows how to turn my crappy day into a good one.

I realize now, that I want a relationship. I'm ready for a boyfriend. I want someone who can make me smile and feel loved. Someone who understands me and all my quirks. And I need someone who doesn't carry around drama. Because at the end of the day, I just want to be happy.

OoOoOoOo

The months carry on like normal, or at least pretty close to it as now, I'm less than six months away from finishing my residency. I feel an even stronger passion for my job and have a greater need in my heart.

And on top of all of this, Brad has been so patient with me and with every date we go on, our lives connect even more.

After going on steady dates for almost three months, Brad starts asking me out, wanting to be an official couple. But every time I want to say yes, I feel myself clamping up and always saying no.

But tonight, after close to four months, I'm going to say yes. I need to stop being afraid and start living my life. To finally be happy and in love is the first step to my new future.

We're at this small, cozy restaurant, chatting about normal, everyday things when Brad suddenly blurts out, "I know I've asked you this a lot recently, but Riley, I really like you. Hell I may even love you and I want to take our relationship to the next level. I don't want it to seem like I'm pressuring you, but I can't let you slip away. And now, I sound like a needy child. God. I'm so sorry, Riley. I-."

"Brad, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for. I know it's been stressful waiting on me. I should be the one to apologize. I am sorry for the delay and thank you for being so patient with me. I just needed to work out my own doubts. But Brad, know that I do like you. So much. So, my answer is yes," I cut him off and give him the answer he's been waiting for.

"Yes?" Brad repeats with the biggest smile.

"Yes," I affirm, smiling and feeling content as I lean over the table and kiss Brad to seal the deal.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all for hanging around. I'll try to update more often. But, no promises.**

 **lucayafrihart: Oh, just you wait…**

 **violet1429: Yes, exactly!**

 **Guest: No, you're good and I totally agree with you.**

 **Discursus: Haha, he is and thank you so much!**

 **Guest: You and a lot of other people. Exactly and yes! I know and here is it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I always knew gossip spreads like wild fire, I just never imagined my life would become a top story. Brad I have been dating for a little over two months and have been very careful with our interactions at work. I've only told Maya and Farkle. Well, Farkle to be exact as Maya ran into Brad and I during one of our dates and put the two together. Both were supportive and like Brad, so that's a plus in my book. And with them being my best friends, I know they wouldn't tell a soul.

But somewhere, somehow, people saw something as now everywhere I go, I get stares, glares and smiles. Most times it's easy to ignore, but when the whispers come, that's when it starts to get under my skin. And with the attention stoplight on me, my usual happy presence is replaced with rudeness and un-pleasantries.

I don't mean to become so irritated and unfriendly, but I'm only human and am allowed a bad day or two.

OoOoOoOo

"Riley, are you okay?" Brad asks me a few days later, noticing my attitude hasn't changed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I've been so rude lately," I sigh, stretching out my neck as we sit on the stairs going down to the basement.

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you. Actually, I now understand why you were so hesitant at first. Just, keep your head up and continue doing what you're here to do. The gossip will stop eventually," Brad tries to comfort me as I know he has a point.

"I know and you're right. Thank you for being so understanding," I smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek and feeling a little better.

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't have your back?" Brad argues with a smirk.

"A very bad one," I laugh, snuggling into his side as I feel his arm wrap around my waist.

We sit there for a few minutes before my pager goes off, startling us and making me jump.

"Sorry," I mumble, pulling it off my scrubs waistband and reading the message. "I had to go. But, I'll see you tonight for dinner, right?"

"Yes. Are we going together?" Brad probes.

"Um, well, I get off in a few hours. But, you can pick me up if you want," I suggest.

"I'll pick you up around 6:30. Does that work for you?" Brad wonders as he gets up and extends a hand to me.

"It's fine," I agree with a smile as I give him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Good luck," Brad waves as I rush up the stairs and back into the chaos.

I debate on whether not to take the elevator, but when I see a group of people waiting, I book it to the stairwell not having time to waste.

I swing the door open, not paying any attention to who could be on the other side when a deep grunt comes from right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry," I apologize, slowly sliding inside.

"It's fine. I should've been paying attention," the voice grumbles, shaking off the incident.

"Is your face okay?" I continue on, feeling guilty.

"My face is – Riley?" The questions as I finally see their face.

"Lucas? Oh, god. Are you all right?" I ask again, feeling even worse now.

"Riley, calm down. I'm okay. No, I'm good. The door just hit my hand," Lucas tells me, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't hurt you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go," I move on, feeling a little awkward and needing to get upstairs.

"Yeah, of course," Lucas nods, moving to the side and reopening the door to step out. He's halfway out when he suddenly calls out, "And, Riley?"

"Yes?" I inquire, turning around in a casual manner.

"I didn't spread the rumor about you and Brad," he said, our eyes locking for the first time in months. And even though it's been a while and we've managed to keep a civil 'friendship' in the eye of everyone, being a step ahead of him and feeling the butterflies in my stomach return, only makes me realize how much I miss him.

"I know you didn't, Lucas," I respond with a reassuring smile. "Why would you think I'd point the finger at you?"

"Well, you know. Considering our last conversation ended with us arguing and kind of severing our friendship, I didn't want you to think I was sabotaging your relationship with Brad. He's a good guy and you deserve to be happy," Lucas answers with nothing but honesty in his eyes.

"I'd never think that about you. You're an amazing guy who wouldn't hurt those close to him, Luke. No matter how angry you are. I know our last conversation was bad and I'll take the blame for that. But, I know you. The real you. Thank you. And, I am happy. I hope you are too," I reply, really wishing he was.

"Thanks, Riley. You're always so thoughtful. The blame falls on the both of us. We were both angry. And, I am happy," Lucas affirms with a nod and smile.

"Maybe so. I guess that's what happens when two opinionated people go head-to-head. And, I'm glad," I beam.

"Opinionated, maybe. Or, maybe we're just stubborn. And, thanks," Lucas chuckles. "Well, I'll let you go, Riley. I'll see you around."

"Bye, Lucas," I wave before rushing up the stairs, my legs feeling weak and almost like Jell-O.

The day goes on without any problems and dinner was fantastic. Brad always takes me to places I've never been before and I love that as a couple, we're experiencing these new things together.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next month or so, the gossip has died down and Brad and I have to file paperwork with HR, stating our relationship. It's all formality and to ensure the hospital that we would be professional and that the relationship will not affect our work or others.

And an in odd turn of events, Brad and I start hanging out with Maya and Lucas more. We've gone on a few double dates and hung out at one of our places. Even Farkle, Smakle and Zay join in whenever they could.

Everything is starting to mellow out as Brad and Lucas slowly become something close to friends, Lucas and I are slowly rebuilding our friendship and Brad and I continue to go strong. Things are making their way back to normal and I couldn't be more relieved.

OoOoOoOo

With a little over two months left to our residency; Sarah, I and the rest of the residents take our last exam to become licensed doctors.

The whole day test was stressful and filled with anxiety, but when I left the room, I felt good with how I performed.

I was on my way to the locker room with Sarah when Brad, Lucas and Zay come running down the hall.

"So, how to go?" Brad asks with the eagerness.

"It went well," I reply with a small smile.

"Well is an understatement. We did awesome," Sarah correct with a grin.

"I wouldn't doubt that. You're both incredibly smart and talented," Lucas agree with a supportive smile.

"Okay you over-confident souls, like Sarah said, we did great. But, we still need to wait for our results," I counter, crashing their good mood.

"Oh, sugar," Zay sighs, shaking his head at me. "You're too straightforward. Ignore your common sense and know that you killed that test. By next month, you'll be rolling with the big dogs."

"Yeah, Dr. Matthews," Lucas adds, emphasizing my title.

Brad and Sarah are trying to hold in their laughter and I can't help but smile at their antics.

"Fine, you win. We kicked ass and we're going to be the best damn doctors we can be," I exclaim, straightening up my posture and holding my head high.

"That's my girl," Brad cheers, giving me a quick hug.

The five of us laugh and talk for a few more minutes until Zay and Brad have to leave. With a quick goodbye, Sarah and I continue on to the locker rooms and discuss dinner because after a long day of testing, we're starving.

OoOoOoOo

The following week goes by agonizingly slow, unless it's all in my head.

Every day we're all waiting for our results as this is our future and I'm dying to know my fate.

On my lunch break, one boring Wednesday afternoon, my phone rings and without looking at the screen, I answer "Hello?" in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Hey, Riles," I hear Farkle greet.

"Hi, Farkle. What's up?" I sigh.

"I just wanted to see how you're holding you. And from your tone right now, I'm assuming no news yet?" Farkle mentions delicately.

"You'd be correct," I huff. "Farkle, I'm going crazy."

"Riley, don't stress over it. You're smart and I know you worked your ass off for this. Just, breathe and stay calm," Farkle advises.

"It's easy for you to say," I grumble.

"Okay Dr. Matthews, I'm going to go before you bite my head off. Call me when you get your results," Farkle finishes and quickly hangs up.

After I drop my phone back into my scrubs pocket, I feel bad for being short tempered with Farkle. And as you can see, the waiting is making me cranky. Which, isn't a good look for me.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning, figuring it would be like any other day, I enter the hospital and run into Jack who's jogging down the hall.

"Where's the fire Jack?" I tease with a wide grin.

"Haha, Matthews. Very funny," he laughs mockingly. "But to answer your question, they're here!"

"Who's here?" I inquire with confusion.

"Our results. We're having a meeting in like, ten minutes," Jack replies, a cloud of nervousness looming over us.

"Oh my gosh," I mutter.

"I know right. It's finally time to find out our future," Jack agrees. "Well, let's go."

I nod as we rush around the hospital and to the conference room.

When we open the door, the room's already packed. But right in the center of the table, a box of letters sits and waits and it suddenly feels like everything is moving in slow motion. Sarah and I find each other and hold hands, the anticipation growing by the second.

I say a silent prayer and when I open my eyes, Chief Perlman enters with a nervous smile.

"Good morning, Residences. As you can see, today's the day. I'll call you forward, one at a time and then you can open your letter wherever you please. If you pass, congratulations and let me know so I can let your head departments know and they start you in your own rotation. If you did not pass, please don't be discouraged. There will be more opportunities for you, but you'll have to wait a year to retake the test. Let's get stated and good luck," she announces, clapping her hands and walking to the box.

Within minutes, we all have our letters and go our separate ways as I step out of the room and walk down the hall with Sarah right behind me.

"Ready?" she asks me with a big grin.

"Yeah," I exhale as we rip open our envelopes and unfold the piece of paper.

Only scanning the first paragraph and seeing 'congratulations' in big, bold letters, I let out a sigh of relief and then look at Sarah who is still smiling.

"You good?" she probes.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" I wonder as we're now hugging.

"I'm beyond good. We actually did it!" Sarah cheers.

"We did. And, it's going to be amazing," I agree, feeling like I'm on top of the world.

OoOoOoOo

The next month flies by with us finishing all our work as residents before we get our work as new attending's and the real work begins.

Thankfully, after all is complete, we have a few days off. Which, Maya uses to throw a congratulatory for me and my friends.

It's now Saturday night, my apartment is filled with all my family and friends and I'm incredibly lucky to have them all in my life.

I'm watching everyone mingle and have fun when I hear, "Hey, Doc," from behind me and feel arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey yourself, Doc," I dish right back, turning around and kissing Brad.

"So, are you having fun?" he asks me as we look back out to the crowded room.

"Yeah, I am. It's feels good. Are you having fun?" I wonder curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Your friends are pretty awesome," Brad smiles.

"Well, don't let me keep you from them," I tease, pushing him back onto the sea of people.

"Very funny. Are you sure?" Brad questions with a serious expression.

"Of course. Don't worry about me," I wave off, but still giving him a smile.

"Okay. I love you," Brad chuckles as he walks away.

I grin to myself and then freeze. 'Did he just say he loves me?' I think back and realize he did in fact say it. For the first time and after five months of dating. I mean, of course we've said it, but more in a sweet, shy sense.

We both know how we feel about each other, but saying those three words makes our relationship more serious. And a little part of me is scared. Really scared. Scared that if we rush into this, it could all fall apart.

Being so lost in my thoughts, I don't see Farkle making his way over to me and until he's right next to me and says, "Riley, you okay?"

"Farkle, you scared the crap out me," I hiss, my hands going to my chest.

"Sorry, Riles. I was waving at you on my way over. What on your mind?" Farkle questions, nudging my arm.

"Nothing and everything," I sigh, shrugging my shoulders; not knowing what to think right now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Farkle pushes concern, his eyes trying to read my face.

"No, not really. I just want to enjoy tonight," I smile.

"As you should. Maya did a good job setting this up and you know she's going to end up dragging you around if she sees you aren't having fun. You know Maya and parties," Farkle reminds me, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes. How can I forget?" I laugh sarcastically, knowing exactly how the two mix. And let me just tell you, it's not pretty.

"I know, right? Well, whatever is bothering you, I know you'll figure it out. You're the queen of fixing situations because you never like problems. And, if you ever in extra ear, you know I'm around," Farkle offers, giving me a quick hug before dragging me into the party.

OoOoOoOo

Hours later, after a few drinks and some good dance music, guests start to head out, leaving only a handful of people in my apartment.

I remember kissing Brad, a lot. And, I remember telling Smakle to leave the mess for tomorrow. However after that, my memory seems to black out. And surprisingly, I'm not too worried. But, I know I should be as my body does something my mind disregards.

I'm in this blissful moment, as I know that today is right now and that tomorrow is a brand new day.

OoOoOoOo

I wake from my slumber, feeling even more exhausted than I was when I went to sleep. I turn over, ignoring the warmness around my waist, and kind a wish I didn't as I am now face-to-face with Lucas.

'Oh good, it's just a Lucas'. I think to myself and then seconds later put the pieces together.

Abruptly sitting up, I'm wondering why Lucas is in my bed. And then, the cold morning air hits my body, sending a shiver down my spine and when I reach for the sheets, I notice that I'm naked.

"Wait. Why am I naked?!" I panic as I look over to Lucas again and sees that he's the same way.

With a million thoughts rushing through my mind, the only coherent phrase I breathe out is, "What the hell did we do?"

* * *

 **And, there you go folks. Please, let me know what you think.**

 **And until next time,  
**

 **Missy xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you for your patience and support.**

 **Also, if you haven't already, I have a one shot series up focusing on Rucas and Joshaya.**

 **beatzlc: I know, sorry.**

 **daghely: Haha, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest: I know…craziness. Thank you so much and hope you like what's to come.**

 **Discursus: Right! I'm excited too!**

 **violet1429: Same here and right! Who knows and I think Riley was freaked on both. Well said! Thank you.**

 **lucayafrihart: Aw, I'm sorry. Haha, patience my friend…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Instantly, I look around my room trying to find either my clothes or robe and when I see articles of clothing in a pile in the center of my room, more irritation arises. 'I could just get a bed. He's already seen me naked,' I think to myself. 'But, if we were a little drunk last night, how much would he really remember? So, do I take a chance and prays he won't see me naked when he's sober?'

"Ugh," I groan out loud, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"What's wrong, Riley?" Lucas mumbles, half his face turned into the pillow.

"Nothing's wrong, Lucas," I start to lie before realizing he called me by my name. "Riley? You know I'm here?"

"Yes, I know you're here. This is your apartment," Lucas yawns, starting to sit up and stretch.

"But how? Lucas, what happened last night?" I demand, pulling the sheets up to cover me as I turn to face him with a harsh glare.

Lucas sees my state and matches it as he grunts, "Damn it, Riley," clenching his fists tightly.

"What? What'd I do?" I yell back, getting frustrated.

Lucas takes a deep breath before mumbling, "Nothing. I'm sorry for getting upset."

"It's fine, Lucas. I know you're in shock like me," I try to settle with him as I know arguing will get us nowhere.

I watch Lucas' eyes as they tell me so much. He was surprised by my answer, conflicted on what to do now and is hiding something from me. Probably the ugly truth to all of this. I really want to know what's going on, but at the same time I'm scared to. So, I wait patiently as Lucas replies, "I don't know how to put this, Riley, but I'm not in shock. I know exactly what went on between us."

"What? I, uh. I don't know what you mean. I thought we were drunk like everyone else last night. I thought you were drunk last night and wouldn't remember anything," I start rambling and as soon as the words come out of my mouth, I know I just made the situation even worse. I close my eyes, pinch the bridge of my nose and try to backtrack and explain. "Lucas, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand. You have to see that I'm still very shaken."

"Yes, Riley. I see the state you're in. And, I do apologize for that. But, even with your confusion, I'm a little offended you would think I would sleep with you because you were "drunk"," Lucas says, putting quotes around the last word and insinuating something different from what I'm thinking. "You think I'm that kind of person? You honestly think I would take advantage of you like that?"

"God, Lucas. No! I would never think that and you know it. But like I said before, I don't know what to think or what the hell happened. I need you to tell me everything," I order, my patience getting thinner and thinner by the second.

"I can't tell you everything. You're not ready for all of that just yet. But, we can compromise. Tell me everything you remember and we'll go from there," Lucas suggests as his calming manner perplexes me.

"Alright, fine," I give in, seeing that's all I can do. "But, can we do it while we're both dressed and then like, in the kitchen or something?"

"Yeah, of course," Lucas nods. "I'll turn around so you can gather all your things and change."

"Thank you. I'll be in the bathroom and ready in a few minutes," I respond, watching Lucas' back turn to face me.

I quickly jump out of bed and rush around, grabbing all my things before running into the other room.

Within minutes, I'm back in my dress with my hair brushed and face clear of makeup. I walk out of the bathroom to see Lucas redressed in his jeans and shirt, sitting on the sofa looking nervous and uncertain. He's very handsome in his dark jeans and black button up shirt and I can understand how last night went how it did.

I look around the room for a second, trying to pull myself together so we can get through this conversations like civil adults, but when my eyes land on a black sports jacket on the back of one of my kitchen stools, immediately I feel sick.

Staring at the black jacket fills me with intense guilt as I can't believe we cheated on Brad and Maya. 'Oh my God. I slept my best friend's boyfriend,' I suddenly realize. 'I'm a terrible human being,' I say under my breath and before I can berate myself even more, I find myself in speaking, "Would you like some coffee?" needing to get to the bottom of this. Like, right now.

Lucas's head snaps up and out of his daze at the sound of my voice and as our eyes connect, I feel this unspoken connection that continues to draw me to him.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Lucas answers softly, holding my stare.

I nod in return and bite my lower lip as I make my way to the armchair next to sofa.

"So, should I just start?" I wonder tensely, afraid to backtrack last nights' events and seeing what really happened between us.

"Whenever you're ready," Lucas replies respectfully, not pushing my hesitancy and studying my expression.

"Okay," I exhale and start recollecting pieces from night. "I remember everyone having a good time and it was. I have to thank Maya for that. Oh god, Maya," remembering my previous guilt.

"I know," Lucas whispers. "We hurt them."

"Hurt them?" I shriek. "We did more than hurt them, Lucas. We betrayed them and lost their trust. It was a mistake and I don't understand how you can be so calm about this when we cheated on our partners!"

'I'm calm because one of us needs to be. I know we did all of that. You don't need to remind me. I feel terrible about it, but everything will make more sense once you remember more. And, it wasn't a mistake," Lucas announces simply.

"Somehow, I don't know how to respond to that," I grumble, going back to my story. "Anyways, I remember Farkle and I talking before getting pushed into the sea of people. It was crazy and Maya, Zay and Brad were having a little too much fun. I so recall Maya handing me her 'special' drink and chocking on the taste. After that, I only stuck to water. Later on, when people started to get out of control, Farkle, you and I hid the alcohol and once people calmed down and sobered up, they left. When everyone cleared out, Farkle offered to take Maya home and Zay and Brad got a lift form Sarah and another doctor. And you, you offered to stay behind and help me clean up. I tried to tell you it wasn't necessary, but you insisted. I made coffee and we got to work."

"We did. I think the quietness helped calm us down," Lucas smiled. "Do you remember more?"

"Yes," I murmur, looking into his green, captivating eyes. "Within I don't know, twenty minutes or so, my apartment was clean and me and you sat down and started talking. We talked about work, random things and then you told me I looked beautiful," as the conversation became as clear as day.

7 ½ hours ago:

 _"Lucas, stop," I mutter, feeling my cheeks heating up and knowing he shouldn't be saying this to me._

 _"It's the truth. I've always found you beautiful," Lucas acknowledges so matter of fact._

 _"What? You're lying. And, you shouldn't be saying these things when you have a girlfriend," I remind him, for like the fiftieth time._

 _"I know I have a girlfriend. You don't have to remind me every time I say something to you. But, there's nothing wrong with me being a gentleman and complimenting a pretty lady. And, I'm not lying. You know I liked you," Lucas states like it should've been the most obvious thing._

 _I mean, I always thought we had something. But in the end, we didn't. Unless I convinced myself we didn't and turned it into a huge mess of a web._

 _"Yo-you li-liked me?" I stutter out, not believing him._

 _"Of course I liked you, Riley. How did you not know?" Lucas utters in disbelief. "I was always there for you. What other doctor took time out of their day to see how you we're doing and helped you whenever you needed it?"_

 _"I don't know, all right! I thought you were just being nice. And to prove your stupid point, no one really talked to me. Happy?" I shout, throwing my hands in the air._

 _"I guess I can appreciate your dedication to your work and not to gloat or anything, but yes, I'm happy. That only meant I had a chance with you. But then, just when I think I have a chance, you practically keep me arm lengths away and push me into the arms of your best friend. I really liked you, Riley. I like you so much, you were always on my mind. At work, outside of work. Nonetheless, I know when people don't reciprocate the same feelings," Lucas announces, staring out my window and to the dark night sky._

 _"Lucas," I whisper softly, gently placing my hand on his knee._

 _"It's fine, Riley," Lucas immediately stops me. "I was a fool who read too much into your kindness. That's why everyone loves you. And I hope this doesn't make things awkward between the two of us again. I know we just got back to being friends and I don't want to ruin it by sharing personal feelings that probably makes you feel uncomfortable."_

 _"Of course this doesn't ruin anything, Lucas. It's actually really nice to see this side of you," I smile happily. "And if we're being honest, I-,"_

 _"Riley, please. You don't need to explain anything to me. And you know what, I think it's best if I just leave. I already hit my idiot quota for the day," Lucas interrupts me again as he's already standing up._

 _"Lucas!" I scream, reaching for his face so he's forced to look at me and then quickly drop my hands once I have his attention. "Stop for one second and listen to me. I liked you when you liked me. I really liked you. But once Maya saw you and talked to you, that girl was head over heels for you. And so, the reason I stepped back was because she liked you and I didn't think you really liked me after you went on dates with Maya. I know it's stupid, but it's the truth."_

 _"So you're telling me that we could have had a chance, but you were loyal to your best friend instead?" Lucas repeats, studying my face and staring into my eyes._

 _Feeling entranced with emotion, all I can do is nod and mumble out a soft, "Yes."_

 _"Then you're right, it is stupid. But, it also shows that you're an incredible person. To put your happiness before others. We were both stupid handling this and we should have just been honest from the beginning. I can't be angry with you for doing what you thought was right. Now Riley, I need to ask you something and you can't take it the wrong way, okay," Lucas continues with a serious expression._

 _"Okay, I'll try," I answer truthfully, not knowing what's coming._

 _"Are you in love with Brad?" he questions straightforwardly._

 _"Lucas, you-," I begin, my anger going from 0-60 in seconds before I see Lucas raise an eyebrow and give me a pointed look. "Right, sorry. Um, honestly, I don't know. He's an amazing guy, but it's all still new."_

 _"Fair enough. You relationship is only beginning. But right now, I'm going to be honest with you and say that even though Maya and I have been together for over a year, I love her. I'm just, not in love with her," Lucas admits without wavering. "She's an incredible woman and we've had some pretty amazing times together. But, I can't truly love her when I'm in love with someone else._

 _Wide eyes and stunned, I blink multiple times to comprehend what Lucas just said. He didn't just say what I think he did. He couldn't be, at this very moment telling me the feelings I've wanted to hear for so long. No, nope. I'm sure my hearing is going bad. And before my brain and mouth have time to communicate with one another, I find myself stammering, "Lucas, yo-you ca-can't be ser-serious right now. You have Maya and I have Brad. We can't do this to them."_

 _"I'm serious. More serious than I've ever been. I know we can't and I know it's not right nor fair. But Riley, can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me that you still don't feel the same way?" Lucas pushes._

 _Silence surrounds us for a few seconds as I contemplate long and hard about his question. I'm so confused right now and I don't know what to think. I would be lying if I said yes, but I also don't know if I can say no either. I've been really happy with Brad and he's cares about me, so much. But, there's always been something between Lucas and I that we can't explain._

 _"No, I can't," I finally sigh, giving him the truth._

 _"I can't either. And if tonight's the only night we have together to see if this is real, I'll take it," Lucas speaks without a hint of guilt._

 _"Lucas, we can't cheat on Maya and Brad. We're better than this and they don't deserve it," I counter, trying to reason with him._

 _"I know, but I can't deny what my heart wants. And Riley, if I were to kiss you right now, would you push me away and think of Brad?" Lucas probes, his need becoming very evident._

 _"I don't kn-," I retort as I suddenly feel his lips covering mine and fall into his embrace._

And so clearly, I remember us kissing like there's no tomorrow and Lucas picking me up and carrying me into my bedroom as we all know what happened next.

"Oh, god," I cry out, knowing every little detail.

"So you understand now, why I couldn't tell you everything until you remembered, Riles," Lucas expresses gently, reaching for my hand that I instantly pull away.

"I can't believe we did that. I can't believe I let you kiss me. This is all your fault!" I accuse, jabbing Lucas's chest with my pointer finger.

"My fault? Oh, no. You're not blaming me for this. Yes, I kissed you. But you knew exactly what was going to happen. I know we didn't plan for all of that to happen, but it did. Now, did it mean anything to you? Because it meant something to me," Lucas confesses, making the situation worse by the second.

"Lucas, I honestly don't know what to think right now. I feel sick and disgusted by our action. I-," I reply before a beeping noise interrupts me.

Quickly scanning the room, I see my phone siting on the kitchen table and rush to rush to get it. I grab it just in time to see Maya's name flash across the screen as I answer as calmly as possible and loud enough so Lucas, who's glaring at me can hear, "Hey Maya, what's up?"

"Riles, my head feels like it's going to explode," she grumbles as I let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes, that's what happens when you drink what you did last night," I remind her with a grin.

"Yes, mother," Maya responds sarcastically. "Which is why I'm in need of your company. Smakle and I are on our way and bringing lunch. Is a chicken salad good for you?"

"You're on your way right now?" I repeat, looking at Lucas who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah, kind of. We're making a few pit stops, but we'll be there in about forty-five minutes. Why?" Maya wonders curiously.

"No reason. I haven't eaten yet, so I was just making sure," I lie as my palms are sweating.

"Oh, then yeah. Don't eat and we'll be there soon. Bye, honey," Maya cheers as she hangs up.

"You have to leave now. We're done with this conversation and whenever we're together, we pretend like nothing happened," I declare determinedly, pushing Lucas to the door.

"You can't hide from this forever, Riley. We are going to talk about this eventually," Lucas proclaims, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Watch me. This is never, ever happening again and we're most definitely never bring this up again," I hiss, slamming the door in his face and then leaning my forehead against it, knowing he's right.

We just messed everything up and we're going to have to face the consequences sooner or later.

But not now. Not today.

* * *

 **And there you go folks. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all for your patience and support. Things have been a little crazy but I'll try and update more often.**

 **lucayafrihart: Sorry! Just hang tight…**

 **violet1429: Thank you and it'll be coming up more often. It'll make more sense as the chapters come along. No need to apologize, I love long reviews. And to answer your question, in a way he is settling. I know it's not right of him to do that and so not like him, but sometimes things happen. But also, don't get him wrong. He loves Maya and likes being with her. It's just that the love he feels for Riley is different. Hopefully this makes sense and I'll try to showcase more of the relationships is upcoming chapters.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry, I agree and exactly. Well put, you said/wrote it perfectly.**

 **Guest: No worries and sorry. You'll just have to keep reading…**

 **And for those of you how don't know, I started a new story called "Changing Strokes". So if you'd like, please check it out and let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After a few minutes of self-wallowing and immense guilt, I finally pull myself away from the door and head back to my bedroom, needing to change out of my dress and shower before Maya and Smakle arrive. As soon as I enter my room, my eyes land on my bed and wanting to get last night out of my mind as soon as possible, I quickly strip my bed and shove my sheets into the small hamper I have in the corner. Hoping with that small change, I can start to forget the events of last night, but deep down, I know I won't be able to. Every word, every touch and every moment is embedded to memory.

Glancing at my clock on my nightstand, I see that I only have thirty minutes to get ready and so, I unzip my dress, letting it fall to the ground and march myself to the shower. Turning the water gauge to hot, I step inside and let the burning water wash away my sins and betrayal. I can't believe that in one night, I've ruined everything. Though technically, nothing is ruined just yet.

As I'm scrubbing my body, I can't believe how pathetic I am. How Lucas can just kiss me and instantly I'm putty in his hands. The feeling of his body pressed against me, how his hands roamed every inch of my body and the way his lips moved against mine will be my weakness because no one has ever made me feel that way before. And good lord does that man know how to please a woman. The feeling of him thrusting inside me feels me with desire and almost immediately I'm overcome with a deep yearning between my legs. Damn him.

Hurriedly finishing my shower and drying off, I pull on yoga pants and a plain t-shirt, braid my hair and when I finally exit my room, there's a knock on my door. Closing my eyes and taking a few calming breaths, I say a quick prayer and then put a smile on my face as I open the door.

"Good morning, Riley," Smakle greets me, stepping inside and giving me a quick hug.

"Moring Smakle, Peaches," I grin, hugging Smakle back and gently hugging Maya who looks exhausted.

"Honey, how can you be so happy at this hour?" Maya groans, sluggishly walking into my apartment.

"Um, Peaches, you're the one who called me. And, I didn't drink as much as you," I remind, knitting my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I know. I'm sorry for being grumpy," Maya sighs, rubbing her forehead and finding my sofa.

"Smakle?" I whisper once I know Maya can't hear us. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing," Smakle waves off like it's not important. "I think the coffee and Advil wore off."

"Ah," I nod in understanding as we share a quick smile before going our separate ways. Me to check on Maya and Smakle to my kitchen to drop off our lunch.

"Maya, can I get you anything?" I murmur, gently rubbing her arm.

"No, I just want to lie down and talk to you. I feel like we haven't talked in forever," Maya replies, giving me lop-sided smile.

"We can do that. Even if we just talked to each other the other day," I giggle. "How about we eat lunch first, okay?"

"Eh," Maya sighs as I roll my eyes and get up to go help Smakle in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I question when I enter the kitchen and see Smakle plating some of the food.

"Yes. Can you grab some cups for me?" She responds, walking around me and grabbing something out of one of the drawers.

"No problem. And Smakle, thank you. You didn't have to go through all this trouble," I say, feeling a little spoiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nonsense, Riley. It's not a big deal. This is my way of making it up to you since I had to leave early last night and missed the party. Which, by the way Maya is today and Farkle was last night, I could see was good," Smakle smirks.

"Yeah, it was good. For the most part," I smile, trying not to think about what happened less than an hour ago.

"I'm so proud of you Riley. I know you're going to be an amazing doctor," Smakle compliments.

"Thank you Smakle. That means a lot," I beam, touched by Smakle's praise.

"It's the truth," Smakle states bluntly, grabbing the plates as I follow her with the cups and reenter the living room and place everything on the table.

"Okay, Maya. Here's your grilled chicken club," Smakle calls out, nudging her to sit up.

"Thanks, mom," Maya answers sarcastically, moving over to allow us room.

"Well, I wouldn't have to act like one of you weren't hungover," Smakle retorts, handing me my salad as I take my seat next to Maya.

"It was a party. You're supposed to have fun and drink. And I'll have you know I'm just a little hungover," Maya counters, defending herself.

"Yeah, now. After you took meds and got some much needed rest," Smakle points out. "Farkle told me how bad you were last night."

"Okay, so I may have gone slightly overboard with my alcohol intake last night and I'm sorry. But, if I can just say one last thing. Last night was the most fun we've had in a long time. We all got to let loose and Brad, Riley, is fucking hilarious," Maya laughs happily.

"What's done is done. Just promise us, Maya that you'll be more cautious about how much you drink. We won't always be there to help you. And yes, Brad is very funny. That's one thing I love about him. He knows how to make me smile and turn my day around. I'm very lucky," I beam, truly thankful to have a guy like Brad.

And then, once again my guilt comes back, flooding my stomach with knot and making me feel sick.

"Yes, we're all very lucky to have amazing guys in our lives," Smakle agrees as we all nod and smile.

We let the silence take over for a little bit as we eat our lunches, or brunch if we're being technical and when we're all about half way done, our conversation starts back up with random girl talk and laughter. I finish most of my delicious salad and didn't realize how hungry I was or that I could eat so much considering what's happened. Maya's feeling so much better that she volunteers to take our trash and to do the dishes. Which I instantly stop because it's only silverware, cups and a few plates. We end up fighting for a few minutes until she ultimately wins the stupid argument and does then within minutes.

Once she's done, she brings ice water back into the living room and we start to have a more serious conversation.

"So, Riley, are you excited to start work next week?" Maya asks me with a grin.

"I am. I love my job and I love what I do. I love that I'm helping people," I reply, not realizing how emotional I got.

"You'll be helping so many people, Riles. And you'll probably be their favorite doctor," Maya grins widely.

"Oh, stop it, Peaches," I wave off, getting embarrassed. "And what about you? You're starting to become a very famous artist."

"Well, it's actually funny that you brought that up," Maya chuckles uneasily.

"Maya, what's going on?" I push as Smakle and I share a concerned look before refocusing back on our friend.

"My, um, agent told me about this incredible new opportunity for new artist and I'm thinking of taking it," Maya finally mentions, fiddling her thumbs.

"Maya, that's fantastic!" I cheer enthusiastically, jumping off the sofa to hug her.

"That really is amazing, Maya," Smakle smiles. "So, what will you be doing?"

"I'll be traveling a lot more. Like, half the month some months. But, we can always figure out the scheduling when the time comes. And, I'll be showing my work to representatives who will find buyers," Maya starts explaining, a huge grin gracing her lips.

"Oh, wow," I breathe out, a little speechless at Maya's news. "You deserve this though, Peaches. You've worked so hard on your artwork and people need to see how talented you are."

"Thanks Honey. And Smakle," Maya lightly giggles. "This is exhilarating for me. I'm just not use to traveling so much and having someone else selling me work. Also, I'll be away from all you guys. Especially Lucas," and then sighs sadly at the realization as her eyes go to look out my window and the sun that's shining brightly.

"Don't worry about us or Lucas. This is your life and you know we'll support you," I respond, grabbing her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I know. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect group of friends and boyfriend. And you and Lucas are the most amazing people I've ever met. No offense Smakle," Maya guilty apologizes.

"None taken. I prefer Riley too," Smakle retorts candidly as Maya and I laugh at Smakle's bluntness.

"And on the bright side, I know Lucas will have you, Zay, Brad. Even with how crazy your work schedules are," Maya adds, a more relaxed smile on her lips.

"Yeah, we'll be around for Lucas," I promise, knowing I just dug myself into a deeper hole.

I feel ashamed of our actions and I know with Maya gone, Lucas will want to talk what happened between us and I'm not sure I can. This whole thing feels like a terrible nightmare and I just want to wake up and have things go back to how they were before.

"Thank you, Riley. I know I can always count on you. So, this is really happening?" Maya beams in disbelief.

"It is. Go shine, Maya," I announce proudly as our lives continue to change.

We hang out for the rest of the day, working off minor hangovers, betrayal and catching up like old friends. I miss the simple, carefree days and I only wish the courage I have now will help me through all of this because once everyone finds out, sides will be taken and relationships will be tested.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, Lucas had only called me twice and I'm trying my hardest to make sense of my life. I never, ever thought I'd be in a situation like this and to top it all off, Farkle's constantly started to call me and I know it's nothing good. By the, I don't know twentieth call, from him, I finally answer, and not in a pleasant way.

"What do you need, Farkle?" I question straightforwardly and without a greeting.

"Well, hello to you too, Riley," he counters back, huffing and grumpy. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Farkle. But, there seems to be something wrong with you because you keep calling me," I snap, clenching me jaw.

"Excuse me for checking in on one of my best friends. Isadora was right. There is something wrong with you," Farkle retorts, grumbling under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" I question, getting more irritated and not having the time to deal with this too.

"Isadora mentioned that when she was over the other day, you seemed a little distracted, quieter and had something on your mind. I told her you were probably nervous about your new position and now, with our conversation, I want to say we're both right," Farkle gently speaks.

As I let Farkle words set in, I immediately feel bad for my attitude towards him. I should've known he was only trying to help. That's what Farkle does. But then, I can't imagine Smakle noticing that big of a change in me. I thought I was doing a good job in hiding my problems. Clearly not. So now, I have Lucas, Farkle and Smakle all watching me and there's no way to outsmart all of them.

Damn it.

So, I have to do what I have to do. I lie.

"Yes, Farkle, you're both right. I have a lot on my mind right now. And, with my new positon starting in a few days, I'm just trying to get everything in order," I tell him, hoping he believes me.

The line is silent for a few seconds before Farkle finally answers, "I understand, Riley. You'll do great at work and you'll be the best doctor. But you need to remember not to think so much, it'll only stresses you out. Call me after your first day, okay."

"I will. Thank you, Farkle," I smile, appreciative of his friendship more than anything.

"Of course, Riley. I'm always here for you. No matter what it is," Farkle reminds me, not that I need it. But, it's always nice to hear as he will always my shoulder to cry on.

We talk for a few more minutes and once we hang up, I feel a new sense of empowerment. I can't change the past, but I can control my future. What happened between Lucas and I was a mistake. A very hot and sexy mistake, but still a mistake that will never happen again. Once I get situated at work, we'll have that dreaded talk. We'll clear the air, set boundaries and go on with our lives. There will be no awkwardness, that night will never be spoken about again and we can pretend to have a 'normal' friendship.

My plan was easy and straightforward. Nothing could change my mind on this. Or, so I thought...

OoOoOoOo

My first week back was nothing short of chaotic. As soon as I walked to the nurses' station to pick up my first patient file, Sandy, who's become one of my closest friends here gives me a guilty smile and hands me four files.

"Four?" I inquire with wide eyes.

"Yep. They all wanted you," Sandy replies, patting my shoulder in comfort.

"Well, that's sweet of them," I perk up slightly, feeling honored and nervous. It's nice to feel wanted. Especially in a job like this.

"Have a good first day!" Sandy cheers with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Sandy," I smile back before taking off on my days adventure.

Luckily two of my patients, Kenny and Lisa, were just here for a checkup and I'm pleased with how well they're doing now. Kenny was in for heart surgery to cover a hole on the side of his heart and Lisa has really bad asthma. After my checkup, it's amazing to see them thriving and able to live a long healthy life. My other two patients were on the completely opposite end of the spectrum. Both girls were sick without cause and were frightened. I could feel their nerves and I tried my hardest to comfort them and ease their minds until we knew exactly what was going on.

The whole day I was busy and it was only when I was off my shift that I realized I didn't see Lucas, at all. So maybe it'll be okay after all. I called Farkle as soon as I got home, recalling my day and it was nice to unwind with a friend after a long day.

OoOoOoOo

Over the next few days, Lucas and I managed not to see one another and just when I started to be happy about it, I see him. Still handsome as ever. He's walking into the cafeteria from the other door and as soon as he steps foot inside, it's like he can sense me because it only takes about five seconds for our eyes to lock. I of course stare back, showing I'm not affected by him or backing down as I see the side of mouth slowly curve up into a smile. I know that look and I know I have to leave now, before anything else happens.

Quickly gathering all my folders and trash, I throw my food away and leave the cafeteria only to take a few steps outside the door before I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. The sparks that's between us, or should I say still between us, runs throughout my body as I bite my lower lip, needing to stay composed, civil and professional.

"We need to talk," the husky whispers comes from behind me, the hot air hitting my neck and ear.

"No, we don't," I hiss, knowing I should pull away but can't. "I already told you we're done discussing what happened."

"And I told you, we're going to talk about it, Riley. All I ask is for five minutes, please," Lucas tries to reason.

"Fine. Five minutes," I find myself agreeing, my willpower obviously very weak.

We quickly rush into an empty on-call room and lock the door as it's now or never.

"I'm sorry, Riley," I hear suddenly, slowly raising my eyes off the ground to look at the man in front of me.

"Lucas, you're not the only one at fault. We both played a role on the event that happened last week and I'm sorry too," I add, taking half the blame. Which is only fair.

"Riles, I meant what I said about it meaning something to me. I know it's wrong and puts us in an awkward position, but I can't deny it any longer. No other woman has ever made me feel the way you make me feel," Lucas expresses honestly, his eyes never leaving mine as he's steeping closer to me.

I should step back, stopping him from advancing and just when I put my hands out to do so, I'm somehow in his arms with his arms around my waist. We share a look, my eyes reading nervousness, his reading want and before I can comprehend anything logical, his lips crash down on mine. Everything seems to get thrown out the window and I'm kissing him back without reservation and matching his desire.

My arms wrap around his neck and his arms tighten around my waist, holding me flush against his hard body and even though this is immoral on so many levels, it feels so right. Well, so much for being a simple situation.

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello and happy Friday! Thank you for your continuous support!**

 **If you don't know already, I started another story called 'Changing Strokes' so check it out if you'd like!**

 **Discursus: Right?!**

 **lucayafrihart: I know, I know. Sorry…**

 **beatzlc: Who knows…**

 **violet1429: Exactly and very true. Thank you and hopefully you'll like it!**

 **ProudlyUnique: Thank you for all the reviews and the kind words. I'm glad you're liking it I hope you like what's to come! Yay! Definite documenting this!**

 **Guest: Thank you and honestly, I don't know when it's going to be up. It's actually her chapter and I haven't talked to her in a little while. When I hear something, I'll post it on my stories! Thank you for your support. It means the world.**

 **Kayak: Here it is! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucas and I kiss for who knows how long until my brain comes back to reality and I realize what's happening. Quickly and abruptly pulling back, I see Lucas' dark green eyes staring down at me with misunderstanding.

"Riley?" he questions in a low, deep whispers.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. We can't kiss at work or again for that matter. No matter how stronger our feelings are. We can't be cheaters and we definitely can't be those people," I reply, untangling myself from him.

"Riley," Lucas says again, his eyes back to normal as he holds my upper arms before I can turn away. "I understand what you mean, but I can't stop kissing you. Call me selfish and weak, but I can't do it. What I feel for you is what I've been missing. And, I'm not denying it."

"Lucas! Do you even hear yourself? That is so idiotic!" I yell, getting more frustrated as I throw my hands up in the air. "We have to stop this. There's nothing else to it. Until you break up with Maya and I break up with Brad, we'll just strictly be co-workers. That's it. We can't keep going behind their backs and thinking it's okay for us to be unfaithful."

"Okay, then. I'll break up with Maya. After you break up with Brad." Lucas propositions, his eyes and body language challenging me.

"Why after?" I question angrily and with a raised eyebrow as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Because both Maya and I can break up with one another. It wouldn't be our first time. But you, you're too sweet to break up with any one. And Brad's so in love with you that I highly doubt he'll do it. I mean, unless you tell him what we've done," Lucas suggests bluntly, his voice low and firm.

"You bastard" I scream. "But thank you for showing me your true colors and making this a hell of a lot easier to walk away."

"Oh, ho-ho. You think so?" Lucas sneers, glaring down at me. "You think it's going to be easy for you?"

"It will be," I nod confidently. "Because unlike you, I have a heart and I'll fix everything between Brad and I. I genuinely feel awful about the person I've become."

"And you don't think I do?" Lucas snaps, tightening his hands into fists and taking a step towards me.

"No. I know you don't feel bad. You and Maya just take and take without thinking of others. And that's why you two are so perfect for one another. Goodbye Lucas," I finish, spinning on me heels as I unlock the door and storm out.

Leaning against the wall, I catch my breath and can't believe how stupid I am. This whole thing has become my worst nightmare. I'm scolding myself for a few minutes until hear the door open and heavy footsteps walking out.

"Riley," Lucas whispers harshly, but keeping his distance.

"Don't. We're not talking about it anymore," I hiss and turn around to face him.

"Fine. Than just listen. You may think I don't care about any of this, but at least I'm not playing with everyone's emotions," Lucas states in the most disgusted tone I've ever heard.

I open my mouth to respond, but then I see a young woman walking out direction. She looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger down on where I've seen her before as she's giving me a shy wave.

"Riley?" she questions in s soft tone.

"Yes," I reply with a friendly smile.

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Beatriz, Brad's sister," she introduces, extending a hand.

"Oh, hello," I grin, taking her hand before she pulls me into a hug.

"Brad's told me so much about you and your pictures don't do you justice. You're very pretty," Beatriz compliments and then exclaims happily, "And anyways, I' here to surprise Brad."

"That's so sweet of you and thank you. I'll take you to his office," I offer as I look over my shoulder and politely nod, "Dr. Friar."

Beatriz and I take off down the hall as she's in awe of the hospital. She's looking to right and then her left, taking everything in and after we turn the corner, we're in front of Brad's office. Beatriz gets a huge smile on her face as she's literally jumping up and down.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I ask Beatriz as I turn towards the closed door.

"Um, just say there's someone here to see him and then I'll jump out," she chooses, her eyes shining with delight.

"Okay," I agree as I knock on the door before letting myself in.

"Hey, Riles. What's up?" Brad probes with a grin when he sees me enter.

"Hi, Brad. And nothing much, but there is someone here to see you," I share motioning to the door.

"Oh, sure. Send them in," Brad accepts as he sits up straighter in his chair.

I smile excitedly as I lean my upper body out the door and waving the person in. "Hey, big brother," Beatriz cheers with a smirk as she's standing in the doorway.

"Bea? What are you doing here?" Brad questions with a shocked expression as he stands up and walks over to his sister to give her a hug.

"Well, I had a few days off and I wanted to come up and visit you. It's been way too long since we've last hung out," Beatriz expresses as I can't help but smile at the siblings.

"I'm happy you're here. I've missed you. I'll work around my schedule so we can hang out and catch up," Brad promises, hugging his sister again.

"Well, I'll let the two of you have some time together. Brad, I'll see you tomorrow and Beatriz, it's so nice meeting you," I excuse myself, allowing the siblings alone time.

"No, Riley, you don't have to do that. Why don't we all grab dinner?" Brad suggests, still smiling happily as he deserves too.

"That sounds like a great idea. Riley?" Beatriz invites me with eager eyes.

"Um, I wouldn't want to intrude. Why don't the two of you get dinner tonight and tomorrow, the three of us can grab lunch," I propose, trying to make it work for everyone.

"Okay," Beatriz answers almost immediately with the smile never leaving her face. "And Riley, is it possible for you to show me where the ladies room is at?"

"Of course. Bye Brad," I finish, walking over to kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Riley. I'll miss you tonight," he whispers into my ear.

"No you won't," I chuckle, leaning my head back to look him in the eyes. "Your sister will keep you entertained and you two need the time alone."

"Yeah, that's true," Brad laughs, pulling me close again. "But still."

"I know," I mumble into his chest.

"Aw, you two are too cute. But seriously, Riley, I really need to use the restroom," Beatriz interrupts us with a guilty smile.

"Right. Sorry," I nod, pulling away from Brad and joining Beatriz at the door.

We both wave goodbye and then I take her down the hall to the better restrooms when she suddenly stops and stares at me for a second before asking, "Is everything okay with you and that other doctor?"

"What other doctor?" I wonder in confusion.

"The one who you were talking with earlier when I arrived," Beatriz recalls, looking at me with concern.

'Oh, him,' I think bitterly as I can't believe it forgot about that already. "Yeah, everything's fine. We were just having a discussion and were not agreeing on a situation. Difference of opinions," I explain, feeling guilty for lying.

But really, what else can I say?

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope things work out," Beatriz declares honestly, her eyes reading a small hint of sympathy.

"Thank you. And, I'll see you tomorrow," I smile as we hug goodbye.

Beatriz enters the restroom and I go back to work, needing a distraction and to clear my head from everything. By the time my shift ends, I'm exhausted and just want to sleep. But, I'm also starving and decide to drive to the pizza place down the street from my apartment, ordering a peperoni pizza with extra cheese. Once I'm inside the comfort of my own home, I stuff my face with pizza and wine. The perfect combination to a crappy day.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, I avoid Lucas at all costs and have lunch with the Stevenson's at the bistro down the street from the hospital. Lunch was actually really nice and Beatriz is a gem. She's funny, sarcastic and I love the stories she tells me about the places she's traveled for her photography and about growing up with Brad and their other brother, Mark. She's a fresh breath of air and I can see us being friends in the future.

Over the next few days, Beatriz shares that she staying longer, but is not giving definite details. Which worries Brad, but he lets it slide for the time being. And Maya, she's leaving tomorrow on her first trip. Everything's changing, but for me, it still feels like I'm stuck in my own mess of a life.

The day seems to go by and I just go through the motions. Even Brad notices my mood is off some days and only comforts me. Never coddles or pushes me to open up. That's why he's so great. He understands me. And, as amazing as it is, it's a little ucomfortable knowing he can read me so well.

OoOoOoOo

It's the now the following week, my mood and attitude is better and Maya's been emailing me pictures of artwork hanging in public places and calls me close to every night, reliving what's happened so far. I'm so happy for her and all her success. She deserves it, more than anyone I know.

Beatriz is still in New York, soaking up the city life and once she hears that I'm friends with Maya Hart, the Maya hart, she wants to stay even longer and meet her. She's her idol and would love to show her some of her work. I'm a little shocked but not surprised and I agree to plan something once Maya's returned.

Lucas and I have, I think, finally come to terms with our 'situation' and are civil when we need to be. But once it's just us, we have this burning distaste for one another. So, we're back to square one. He's mad at me for not wanting to talk about it and stringing him along. And I'm mad at him for continuing to push me into a corner. It feels like high school all over again and that's one place I don't ever want to go back to.

It's late in the afternoon when I get a page for a meeting in Chief Perlman's office. When I get out of the elevator, I see Sarah coming down the hallway and instantly share a look of confusion on why we're here. Before entering the room, we see Brad and Zay talking outside the door and Lucas walking up to join them. So now, after we all share 'hellos' and uneasy looks, we move into the office, our expressions showing what we're thinking and from the look on Chief's face, she loves to see us squirm.

"Hello, everyone. Please, take a seat," she motions to the chairs and small sofa around the room.

I take seat next to Sarah, who quickly finds the sofa uncomfortable and gets up to sit in the chair next to the sofa as Lucas takes her seat with a small smirk on his lips because now, I'm sandwiched between him and Brad.

Could things get any more awkward?

"So, I know you are all wondering why you're here. Correct?" Chief speaks once we're all settled focusing back on her.

"Yes," we all reply together.

"Well, you guys don't have to worry. This is good, no amazing news," Chief Perlman smiles.

"How amazing?" Zay utters as we all chuckle at his curiosity.

"Pretty amazing," Chief Perlman grins widely. "After your very successful conjoined twins' surgery, other hospitals want to open their doors to the prospect of it too. So, we got a grant to send you all you out to other hospitals and share your experience, knowledge and answer any questions they may have."

You could tell by the tone of her voice that she had pride in our work and this is quite the opportunity for us.

"So, we'll be like the teachers in this?" Sarah says in disbelief.

"Yes. You five, plus Dr. Keys, whenever he's available, will be the teachers to help others doctors do a successful surgery," Chief announces, looking around the room.

"Wow. This is pretty awesome," Brad beams. "When will this all be taking place?"

"It is. For all of us. And, we have to thank, you, Dr. Stevenson and Dr. Keys. Your dedication to this case is what's going to save lives," Chief Perlman praises. "Furthermore, you'll be leaving at the end of the week. We're still working out a few details, but what I can tell you for sure is that you'll be paired up with someone every so often. Most times it'll be because of your strength and the part you took in the surgery. Sometimes, you'll stay and get a new partner. Other times, you'll leave and meet up with someone. And then sometimes, you'll be riding solo and doing your own thing."

"How long will this 'teaching' thing be?" I request intently.

"About four to five days at a time. You'll have some breaks in between when you can come home. And like I said earlier, we're still ironing out a few details," Chief addresses the best she can. "I'm having a meeting tomorrow with the board and some other doctors so we can meet again after that. And hopefully, I'll have everything set for you guys."

"And I'll see if I can contact Dr. Keys and find out about his scheduling," Brad adds as Chief nods in agreement.

"Is everyone okay with this?" Chief clarifies, making sure we're all comfortable with this new role we'll be taking on.

"Yeah," everyone approves.

"Alright then. I'll see you all tomorrow," Chief Perlman concludes with a smile as we all nod and exit the office.

"So, this is really happening?" Zay asks our loud when it's just us.

"It seems so. This all feels like a dream. And, a little terrifying," Sarah continues, looking at us with reservations.

"It's real, guys. Accept it and embrace it," Brad grins. "We're doctors who are saving lives. There are some perks of being a doctor, but it's opportunities like this that make our jobs worth wild."

"I couldn't agree more," I beam, leaning up to kiss Brad's cheek.

"You two are adorably disgusting," Zay chuckles, shaking his head at us.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Lucas randomly as he and Zay walk away in a hurry.

"Yeah, I have to finish a few things before my shift. Riles, I'll call you later," Sarah adds, giving me a quick hug before running down the hall.

"So, are you excited?" Brad inquires with a smile as we walk back to our floor.

"Honestly, I'm petrified," I confess, biting my lower lip.

"Why are you scared?" Brad presses, holding on to my hands.

"Because I don't want people thinking our surgery was a fluke. That we just got lucky, you know. I want people to be inspired by what we did and what they can do. And, I don't want them to look at me as a newbie, but as a real doctor," I lay express, letting everything off my chest as I catch my breath.

"Don't worry, Riley. No one will think that and you'll kill every presentation you have to give because you care about what we accomplished. And, you care about the patients. We're humans first, doctors second. And, don't let anyone tell you differently," Brad consoles me, giving me a tender hug.

"Thank you, Brad. You always know what to say. You're the best guy I know," I sigh, feeling guilty about everything that's gone down recently.

"I try and thank you. You bring out the best in me," Brad admits, making me blush from the compliment.

"We're a good team," I move the conversation along.

"The best," Brad grins with his head held high.

We talk for a few more minutes and decide to grab dinner after our shifts, wanting to spend time together before things get hectic.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, everyone's on edge as we're waiting for more information on this new job of ours. Though we're all motivated and ready for this adventure, I don't think we're that thrilled about the traveling and time away from the hospital, our patients, our home, friends and family. But, knowing we're going to help make a difference brings a smile to my face. Or, at least mine.

Chief Perlman is standing by the door when we all arrive and as we all take our same seats from yesterday, she gets right into business.

"So, I just got back from my meeting a few minutes ago and I'm just going to let you all know now that this is going to take up a lot of your time. You guys will not only be traveling on the east coast, but to the west coast. Are you all willing to do that?" she starts off with nothing but professionalism and seriousness.

We all look around the room, silently having a conversation before all coming to the same conclusion.

"Yes, we are," Lucas speaks for us, surprising the group.

"Okay, then. Let's get started," Chief Perlman claps her hands as she pulls out a stack of folders and passes them out.

On the right hand corner of each folder our name is written and the inside holds an outline of our travel and with who.

As I scan over the first few names, a smile comes to my lips as I see I'm with Sarah. I'm then by myself before joining Zay and Brad, or however that works out. And then, towards the bottom, Lucas' name is there, staring right back at me and I feel my stomach drop. I mean, I knew there was a possibility we'd might be together, but to know it's actually going to happen, sends my nerves into overdrive. However, it's only for three days. How bad can it be, right?

And once I finally pull my eyes away from the paper, I see Lucas staring down at me with an unreadable expression. Oh, boy…

"So, is everyone okay with their tentative itinerary?" Chief Perlman's voice brings me back to the meeting.

"Yes," everyone else answers but me as my throat suddenly gets dry.

"Okay, great. You can all finish up your rounds for the day and then have the rest of the day off to get packed up and rest. Good luck, be safe and make New York General proud," Chief finishes as we all nod and make our way outside.

"Well, see you guys at one point or another," Zay waves as Brad smiles down at me and hugs me before walking with him.

Sarah quickly follows Brad and Zay, leaving Lucas and I alone as we just stare at one another before Lucas gives me a wink and leaves me too. So now, as I stand by myself, staring down at the empty hallway the only thought running through my head is, 'oh fuck.'

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello and happy Wednesday! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in like 2 months. Life has gotten crazy, but I'll try to update more regularly. Thank you so much for your patience and I truly love you all.**

 **Now, I know Girl Meets World has sadly ended and I really do hope they get picked up somewhere, but we also need to remember all the good that came from the show. All the friendships formed and the lessoned taught. It was a brilliant crafted series and I'm going to miss it!**

 **Siennese: Thank you for both reviews and I agree with everything you said! Riley and Lucas definitely make it more complicated and more people will get tangled in their web…Yes, Maya is OOC, but it fits for the story and I'm kind of basing her off of Kate Hudson's character from the movie! Thanks for everything!**

 **Discursus: That he was…he's a guy…pride's more important, you know…**

 **violet1429: Haha, I know right! Exactly, you said everything perfectly! Thank you!**

 **Kayak: Thank you and thank you for the kind words, though I'm going to have to disagree. There are so many other stories on here that are perfection! I'm happily in the middle!**

 **naelacy: Same here and exactly! Haha, that's so funny! Love it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Within the next few days, I pack my three suitcases, don't judge me, it's all for work. Well, mostly. And go on a small shopping spree with Sarah, needing to update my wardrobe for this important occasion. I call Farkle and Maya to let them know about my business trip and both were excited for me, which made me feel a sense of pride in the work we do.

Farkle was happy for me and our conversation went real smoothly, but things on Maya's end, not so well. Now don't get me wrong. Maya was happy for me. Thrilled and enthusiastic if I'm being honest. But with our busy schedules and Maya's return from one of her business trips, she assumed we'd be able to catch up and hang out. But when she returns, I leave. Like hours apart.

"Riles, this sucks," Maya sighs sadly when we're Skyping, later that evening.

"I know, Maya. It couldn't have been planned worse. I'm sorry, Peaches," I reply, feeling a hint of guilt. Which I don't know what for. She's been gone for weeks on end for her job, and this is my job.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologize for. We're both working women and have our own lives and commitments. I just wish we were able to hang out more. Like the good old days," she states with a small smile.

"I couldn't agree more," I nod, returning the smile. "Things were so much simpler back in the day. But I promise, we'll still call, text and Skype while I'm away."

"Sounds like a plan and I really am excited for you. Are all your speeches ready to go?" Maya questions with a touch of interest I her voice.

"Thank you. And for the most part, yeah. Our slide show was completed yesterday and we'll have like a day after we land to prepare. It's just the little bit extra, our own outlook and personal experience on the case. That's the one thing I've been working on the longest. I'll probably finish that on the plane or something," I chuckle and shrug my shoulders.

"Riley Matthews, working up till the last minute? I don't believe it," Maya gasps in fake shock. "That's usually my area of expertise. But Riles, you got nothing to worry about. I know you're going to kill the presentations."

"I know, I know." I groan, but still smile. "I'm usually more prepared than this. I think my nerves are getting the best of me. And thank you for saying that, Peaches. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, honey. And I hate to have to cut our conversation short, but I have to head into the office for a little bit. We'll still talk tonight, right?" Maya confirms in a rush.

"No problem and yes, we'll talk some more tonight," I settle as we quickly say our goodbyes and hang up.

For the rest of the day, I double check my luggage and finally put them but my front door, trying to get everything ready for my flight tomorrow morning.

When Maya and Skyped again later that night, it went really well. We briefly talked about Lucas and Brad, which was a relief in my book. We talk about having dinner with Farkle and Smakle when I return and then we both talk about work. Maya shows me pictures on her phone of the places she's been and loved and how she still can't believe her art work is becoming better known. And I tell her about my trip and the basic itinerary.

I like that we still have a strong friendship, minus the few select moments of mine and Lucas weakness. We're like sisters and though I still feel tremendous guilt, I want to believe that no matter what happens in the end, that we'll be able to work all of this out in time. And I desperately hope we don't make matters worse when Lucas and I are together later on during our trip.

OoOoOoOo

Sleep is limited when in finally crawl into bed as my mind is going a mile a minute. I'm feeling excited, nervous, honored and anxious and I think these four emotions are stressing me out. I start to use old tricks and try counting backwards from one hundred as I slowly begin to feel my body relax only to get to the edge of sleep and my body jerks awake from the sudden feel like I'm falling and I'm back to square one.

I steal a quick glance at my clock and see that it's well after midnight as I only have about five hours before my alarm is supposed to go off. I know I need sleep, but sometimes, when I have a major case, I tend to do better with a quick resting period than sleep. So now, I'm hoping for at least a nap and a few hours of peaceful rest.

OoOoOoOo

I must have tired myself out eventually because when I do wake up, it's from the blaring sound of my alarm. I allow myself a few extra minutes of shut eye before stretching and getting started with my day.

After showering, eating a slice of toast and banana, I triple check my luggage's. I know, I'm a little bit of a control freak and worrier, I grab my keys and leave my apartment. I'm going to miss this place in the weeks to come. It's my home and safe haven.

Traffic on the streets and freeway were light and once I pull into 'long term' parking, everything hits me at once. It's such a surreal feeling, but knowing we're doing this, not just for us but for others, makes this journey worth so much more.

Realizing I only have a few more minutes until I'm supposed to meet Sarah, I grab my three luggages and purse and rush to terminal 5. The airport isn't too busy and I immediately spot Sarah sitting in a chair and busily typing away on her phone. Picking up my pace, I call her name and her head instantly snaps up and a smile graces her face.

"Hey, Riley! How are you?" she asks me as we share a quick hug.

"I'm good. A little nervous, but really excited. What about you?" I reply with a small smile.

"Same here. Though my excitement level is a little higher because we're going to California. I've never been there," Sarah grins, her eyes shining brightly.

"Me neither. It should be really fun," I nod with a bigger smile as we head in line to check in our luggage.

An hour and a half later we're in the air and as soon as the seatbelt sign is off, Sarah and I grab our work bags and begin working. We go over our speeches, the slides and everything in between and by the time our first snack arrives, we're kind of exhausted. But, we still continue working for most of the flight as everything needs to be perfect.

With now only over an hour left, we put our papers and one laptop away and relax as Sarah pulls up YouTube and we enjoy a few laughs.

When we land, the airport is busy and baggage claim is absolutely insane, though we aren't too surprised. But what does surprise us, are two people holding signs with our names on them, standing by the exit.

"Are they seriously for us?" I hear Sarah whisper in my ear.

"I think so. I didn't know anything about this or expect it," I mumble, gripping all my bags.

"Me neither, but hell, I'll take it," Sarah laughs as we increase our pace to the two strangers.

"Ms. Mathews? Ms. Carpenter?" a woman slightly older than us asks with a polite smile.

"Yes. I'm Riley Mathews," I smile and wave.

"And I'm Sarah Carpenter," Sarah adds as we all shake hands.

"It's an honor to meet you. I'm Senior Director Amelia Gilman and I'll be your contact while you're in town," the woman greets, her tone happier and more relaxed.

"And I'm Zack Brand. Chief of surgery," the gentleman introduces with a nod and tight smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I reply, feeling more comfortable.

"Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule and coming out here to help us," Mr. Brand appreciates in a friendly welcome.

"We're honored to be asked and the pleasure is all ours," I respond honestly and with a grateful smile.

"How could we not?" Director Gilman joins in. "What you did in New York was remarkable. We'll take all necessary measures to follow in your greatness. And now, there's a car waiting for us outside. We're taking you to lunch and discussing some of your plans for the next few days and then the rest of the day and evening is yours to relax and get ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you," both Sarah and I nod as we follow our two hosts out the door.

OoOoOoOo

Lunch was great and we appreciated Director Gilman and Dr. Brand explaining their ideas and what they expected over the next few days and for being so welcoming. They were actually really nice and our conversations just flowed.

By the time we got dropped off at our hotel, even though it was close to four o'clock I was ready to call it a night. But I don't just yet as Sarah and I head up to our rooms, which luckily are right next to one another and coordinate our outfits for tomorrow, wanting to look classy and professional.

After I unpack a few items, I text Farkle and Maya to let them know I'm at the hotel and then turn on the TV to help me stay awake a little longer. By six-thirty, even though I'm not extremely hungry, Sarah and I go downstairs to the hotel restaurant and have a small dinner consisting of soup and salads. We talk about random things and Sarah not so subtly tells me how lucky I am to be staying in California for most of my work. Which now that I think about it, I guess I am pretty lucky. I mean, in three days, Sarah's heading off to Illinois and everyone else is traveling too from what I remember.

OoOoOoOo

By eight-thirty, I'm in bed and calling it a night as even though it's still early for a twenty-nine year old woman to go bed, I have a big day tomorrow with a lot of people depending on me.

Once I fall into a deep slumber, I dream of LA, the sunny city and the glorious beach when suddenly, I'm being swung around in someone's arms and laugher escapes my mouth. I feel at ease, relaxed and happy and even though I don't know who I'm with and their face is blurry, a part of me knows who it is as we start walking along the shore hand in hand and enjoying this peaceful moment. We spend most of the day at the beach, in the water and watch the sunset and when the strong arms wrap around my waist, I find myself leaning back into their chest. I quickly realize that I don't want the day or moment to end as I lift my head to kiss the person I'm assuming is my boyfriend Brad, only to catch green eyes staring down at me.

Instantly my body jerks up and I'm panting, trying to catch my breath as my alarm joins in the chaos and rings throughout my room. Quickly shutting the alarm off, I finally even my breathing and let out a few curses under my breath as I can't believe he's still in my mind. We've kept things civil up until now and I only have like a month before I face him again. For five whole days. Could this get any worse? With my luck, probably.

Shaking my head and ridding myself of crazy thoughts, I start my shower, the hot water and steam always help me relax as today is all about work and saving lives.

Thirty minutes later, I'm on my way to the lobby and once on the first floor, I see Sarah walking towards me with two cups of coffee and I'm grateful for the small pick me up.

"So, are you ready?" she asks me with a big smile.

"I think so," I nod, giving her a nervous smile.

"Riley, are you okay?" Sarah questions with a worried expression. "Did you sleep all right?"

"I'm fine Sarah, don't worry. And I slept fine. I just have a lot on my mind," I explain, wanting to forget about the dream and everything else that doesn't apply to work.

"I understand, but you need to relax because now you're making me all jittery," Sarah whines and I can't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm good now. Let's go," I cheer, taking one of the coffees and heading out the door.

The silver SUV is waiting for us and Director Gilman rolls down a window to wave us in. We share pleasantries, but after that, the drive is silent and we all do our own thing. I nervously shake me leg as Sarah taps her fingers on her thigh and Director Gilman is swiftly sifting through the files on her lap. Within twenty minutes we're pulling into the parking lot of Cedars Sinai and nothing's felt more real.

The building is huge and all my once settled nerves are now jumping at the seams and I feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"So, I'll take you two up to my office for a quick briefing and then down to the conference room where the floor is all yours," Director Gilman shares, breaking me out of my thoughts.

We both nod, exit the car and then follow her inside as the second we step foot in the building, all eyes are on us. Wide and curious eyes follow our few movements as I'm not sure if they're interested in us or mad that we're in their 'territory'.

I timidly bite my lip and look at Sarah who's glaring right back to all the onlookers. Bless her for sticking up for us.

The elevator ride was quick and once we're re all inside Director Gilman's office, she lets out a small breath and smiles at us.

"We really can't thank you enough for traveling all the way out here to help us. It's because of you, your team and the new age of technology that will help our industry thrive. If there's anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. And, whenever you want to call it day, is fine with me."

"We appreciate everything you've done for us as well. Thank you," I beam as we shake hands and then get taken down the aisle to the conference room that's packed with people.

"Good luck and have fun," Director Gilman grins as she smiles at us and then waves at the doctors.

Sarah and I politely smile at our guests as we make our way to the front of the room and start our day.

"Good morning everyone and thank you for being here with us. I'm Dr. Matthews and this is Dr. Carpenter. We're grateful to be here and that you're our first class! So today, we're going to briefly discuss the operation, the roles everyone had and then answer any questions you might have. Are you ready to get started?" I inquire with a smile.

Everyone eagerly nods as Sarah starts the slide show and presentation.

OoOoOoOo

For the next two hours, Sarah and I take turns describing the first time we heard about the case, all the work we had to do and all the preparations and requirements that were needed in order to stay on the case. We talked about our fellow doctors and the extra time it took us for be fully prepared for the surgery. And lastly, we talked about the actual surgical procedure and the weight and honor it carried.

Throughout our whole speech, everyone was attentive and taking notes and though it felt a little unusual being the 'teacher', it all held great pride.

OoOoOoOo

That night, Sarah and I order room service, talked about our amazing day, got ready for tomorrow and decided to watch a chick flick movie that was on TV.

The next morning, on the way to the hospital, my phone dings, indicating a message and when I pull it out of my purse, I see it's from Maya. Excitedly I open my text only to stare at it in confusion for minutes on end. The words, "Call me tonight," repeat in my head over and over again as I don't know what to think. But I also have to quickly push it aside as we arrive at the hospital faster than yesterday.

We have a new group today, but the day goes just as well as yesterday and after these two days, I feel more confident in my ability to teach and inspire and I'm definitely looking forward to the upcoming weeks.

OoOoOoOo

Sarah and I are back at the hotel and as we're waiting for room service, Sarah goes back to her room to take a quick shower and I use this time to call Maya back.

Noticing it close to nine in New York, I know she'll probably answer immediately so I brace myself for what's about to come. The line only rings twice before Maya casually answers, "Hey, Riles. Thanks for calling me back. How was your day? How's the trip going?"

"HI, Maya and of course! My day was really great and this trip is amazing. Now, is everything okay? I was concerned all day," I question, which is the truth. The message was cryptic.

"Everything's fine. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just needed to talk to you," Maya replies, her voice becoming softer.

"Don't apologize, its fine. I'm glad you're okay. What do you need to talk about?" I wave off, needing to know the urgency of this.

"Um, well, I don't know how to say this but…"

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think and don't hate me for the cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey and happy Tuesday!**

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've come to realize I'm not so good at multitasking. I'm working on six stories right now and my brain is going crazy. I did however come to the conclusion that I will do one story at a time, with the addition of a one shot in between.**

 **Now, I worked on this chapter for a while and had so many ideas of what way to go. So you may not like the answer I left you all with, but trust me.**

 **Also, for those of you reading my one shot series, WCBTGT, it'll hopefully be up tomorrow. Fingers crossed.**

 **naelacy: Those are all really good and I hope you like mine. Sorry for the wait and thank you.**

 **violet1429: Thank you and me too! I like that this is something different for her! All good guesses and that is true.**

 **Siennese: You're so welcome and exactly! So, I hope you like it! And oh my gosh, you said it perfectly!**

 **Kayak: Haha, right! I agree with you and thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maya, are you okay?" I say again in a softer tone, getting nervous for what I'm about to hear as silence fills our conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Riles. Sorry," Maya sighs as she takes a deep breath. "I guess I'll just come out and say it. Lucas and I are on a break?"

"What?" I shout in shock as I scare myself and probably Maya. "What happened?"

"I know it's shocking. We were such a power couple and so happy together. But our jobs are kind of taking over our lives at the moment. I've been traveling nonstop for the past month and now with Luke traveling for work, there's no time for our relationship," Maya explains in a relatively calm manner which takes me by surprise considering how 'in love' they were.

"Oh, I'm sorry Maya. Are you holding up all right?" I and, giving her my sympathy for some odd reason.

"Thanks, Honey. That means a lot. And yeah, I'm fine. We decided it was for the best. We'll both do our own thing and then, when we're back home, we'll pick up from where we left off," Maya tells me as I don't even know what to think.

"Oh, well I'm happy the two of you have a plan. I'm just sorry it came the way it did," I reply, biting my cheek to keep all the other comments to myself.

"Me too. But it's life. Thanks for listening and understanding. I'm so happy you're my best friend. Now, tell me all about LA and work. How's everything going?" Maya moves on as I clench my jaw at her easy going mood and start telling her about my trip.

"All in all, everything's been going great. This is different, exciting and I love it. And the weather. Oh, it's so nice here. I can't believe this is a part of my job," I finish with a content sigh.

"That sounds amazing, Riles. I'm so happy for you. It sounds like you're kicking ass and the world in style," Maya giggles, the familiar sound changing my mood and making me smile.

"Thanks, My. That means a lot. And look at you. You've become quite the world traveler and are selling your art. It seems to me we're both working in style. I'm so happy for you too. We've come a long way," I honestly share as we're both living out our dreams.

"Thank you and we are," Maya responds in a chipper tone before the line goes silent for a second or two. "Riley, there's actually another reason I called."

"What else, Maya? What else is wrong?" I question apprehensively.

"Nothing else is wrong. The break up was the main reason, but I also wanted to tell you all this because I know you'll be seeing him in a few weeks. I don't want things to be awkward," Maya explains in a low voice. "I'm sorry if I made things difficult for you."

Just hearing Maya apologize puts me In shock. Not that she never apologizes, but most timed its a rare treat. I do however feel so bad for her on so many levels as I don't like what's happened to me, to us and the the outcome of the whole situation. I'm the one that needs to apologize, I can't do it. Not just yet.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Maya. Things won't be difficult or awkward. We won't talk about it and we'll jut do our jobs. We'll keep things simple and civil," I tell her, knowing I have to keep my word and not allow things to get out of hand like before.

"Okay," Maya settles with a soft voice.

If only she knew.

We talk for a few more minutes and then promise to keep in over the next few weeks.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sarah and I meet with two other groups over the next two days and run through our whole presentation again and again, feeling more comfortable with the doctors we meet and our roles in this project. This is actually a fun job to have and on our last night together, Sarah and I explore the night life of Los Angeles and grab dinner as we won't see one another until we're back in New York.

"So, are you ready yo go solo?" Sarah asks me as we're eating some of the most delicious food I've ever tasted.

"I guess. But, I'm going to miss you," I reply truthfully as we've been together since we were interns.

"I'll miss you too, Riles. I know you'll be fine and let me know if you find a hot California guy," Sarah winks as we both burst up laughing.

"Thanks, SC. And trust me, I'll definitely let you know," I grin as I really appreciate and love this friendship.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning I'm traveling west in the rental car the hospital got for me as I'm on my own for the next three days. The first day is used for traveling and rest as I use this time to unwind from my personal life and focus on my professional one. It's not about me and I have to remember that.

The next morning arrives quicker than I would have liked, but I pull myself together with s large cup of coffee and do the job I'm here for.

The UCLA clinic is smaller than the hospital so I really gets to meet everyone and have a more one on one conversation with each of them. Which is a really nice change.

All day I learn the doctors' names, positions and roles and get to see them work their case first hand. It's really all amazing and I can easily see our method making an appearance here in the near future.

On day two, it's the same routine as I meet more new doctors', continue talking with the ones I met yesterday and really get a feel of the incredible work they do.

Im loving this more and more each day.

The following morning, I'm awoken by the hotel phone ringing and scaring me out of bed, literally. Confused and only slightly groggy of my surroundings, I answer the call with a raspy voice. "Hello?

"Good morning, Ms. Matthews. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but there's a gentleman claiming he knows you. Do you know a Brad Stevenson?" the concierge questions politely.

"Yes, I do. He's my boyfriend," I yawn, sitting up in the bed. "Is he here?"

"Yes, ma'am," the man responds.

"Okay, tell him I'll be right down. Thank you," I finish as I hang up and then stretch out, waking my body up fully.

I quickly search through my luggage, find my yoga pants and shirt and decide that that's good enough for the moment as I swiftly change and then go down to greet Brad.

The lobby is busy, but I instantly spot my boyfriend as he looks as handsome as ever. He walks over to me in big strides and then loops his arms around my waist and brings me close as we share a kiss. The kiss is strong, but not the same kind of passion as before. Maybe it's the distance between us? Or maybe it's all in my head. Either way, it's different and I don't know what to think.

"Hey, babe. I've missed you. Is everything going, all right?" Brad wonders with a nervous smile.

"I've missed you too and yeah, everything's great. I really enjoying this and the chance to excite and inspire people," I reply, honestly as Brad smile turns happy. Like a real smile.

"That's amazing, RIles. I can't wait to see you approach this. But, shouldn't we start to get ready?" Brad questions, glancing down at his watch and my appearance.

"Yeah, we should. Though we so still have a few minutes," I add, wanting Brad to calm down and breathe.

"You're right, sorry. I'm just ready to see you in action," Brad apologizes. "How about I go up to my room and you can go back to yours to get ready and we'll meet back here in an hour."

"Okay, sounds good," I nod as we head towards the elevators.

The ride up was fairly quiet and when the doors open on my floor, Brad kisses my temple before I leave. Quickly rushing back to my room, I take a fast shower with enough time to blow dry my hair and do my makeup along with thinking that something is going on with Brad. I just can't put my finger on it. Once I'm pleased with everything, head back down to the lobby to see Brad pacing back and forth while talking on the phone. He spots me s second later and hangs up as I try to put on a happy face.

"Is everything, okay?" I wonder curiously.

"Yeah, everything's fine. The car is out front. Are you ready?" Brad swiftly moves past our conversation and onto work.

'Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," I reply as he talked my hand when we start walking.

Silence fills the car ride and I'm not too bothered by it as I use this time to get into game mode. I not only have to preform well for this class, but also for Brad.

Within fifteen minutes, we pull into the parking lot and Brad is ready to go. So ready that he gets out of the car and starts walking into the building without me. I'm shocked and a little hurt, but I let it slide as I'm sure he has a lot on his mind and I can't let personal feeling affect me right now.

When I enter the lobby, I see him talking with who I'm assuming is the boss as they're shaking hands. I quickly join them as Brad gives me a guilty smile and the other gentleman offers me his hand.

"Dr. Mathews, it's great to meet you and have you here. I'm Dr. Trey and will be with you during your stay," he introduces with a very welcoming smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Trey and I'm honored to be here," I reply as he squeezes my hand gently before letting go.

"Your room is ready and everyone is seated inside. So whenever you're ready, I can take you back," Dr. Trey mentions with a smile.

"Okay, thank you. We just need a second," Brad answers for me as Dr. Trey nods in understanding and walks away to give us privacy.

"Brad?" I press weight raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry for the car incident. And, I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you," he murmurs, reaching for my hands.

I get an uneasy feeling in my gut, but ignore it as I inquire, "What's going on, Brad?"

"Um, before we left the hotel, I got a call from NYG and I have to fly back as soon as possible. I don't know what's going on, but I have to leave during your presentation because my flight is in a few hours. And on top of everything, I'm angry we didn't get more time together. It's been too long since I've seen you," he expresses with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh. Brad. Don't ever apologize for putting work above me. We took an oath to save lives and I understand. I'm to mad, but I do agree. It's been too long. How about a date when I'm back in town next week?" I suggest with a big smile.

"That sounds perfect," Brad agrees, pulling me into his chest for a tender hug and simple kiss to my temple before letting me go as we're still on the job.

He gives one last wink before walking towards Dr. Trey as I follow right behind.

My presentation is going well and about an hour into my slide show, Brad leaves, giving me a subtle wave goodbye before sliding out the door in the back.

I spend the rest of the day talking with other doctors and seeing their techniques as it's an amazing experience to learn something new everyday. As I'm packing up my bag, another doctor from another division pulls me aside and asks if I'm available to stop by tomorrow for a quick meeting. I'm of course shocked by the invitation and though I don't have any plans but shopping as its my last day in LA for a week, I agree with an excited grin.

OoOoOoOo

The meeting was fantastic and quite the eyes opener as they offered me a position with the clinic. They didn't have specific details, but it was on the table and open for discussion whenever I felt ready to consider and talk about the offer. I was speechless. Totally blown away. But agreed to think about this new opportunity seriously and long and hard.

OoOoOoOo

I fall asleep on the plane ride back home and once I'm back on New York soil, waiting for my luggage on the carousel, I see the one person I'm very, very happy to see.

"RILEY! Welcome home!" Farkle cheers, rushing over to me and embracing me in a hug.

"Farkle! I'm so happy to see you," I smile, grateful for the man and friendship.

He helps take my bags as we exit the airport and starts asking me all sorts of questions about my trip.

The whole drive back to my apartment flew by and when I notice Farkle pulling in front of my building, I'm slightly confused.

'Wow. That drive went fast," I mumble, getting out the car and grabbing a few bags from the trunk.

'Yeah, that happens when your occupied with something else," Farkle bluntly states with a chuckle as he closes his trunk and looks at me.

"Haha," I laugh sarcastically as we head to the stairs.

"I know you're probably really exhausted so we'll talk and catch up in a few days over dinner at my place," Farkle mentions with a smile once we're inside my apartment and dropping all my bags in the living room area.

"That's sounds great. Thank you, Farkle. For everything. I'll see you in a few days," I reply with a sudden yawn escaping my mouth.

We both laugh at my actions as I kiss Farkle's cheek and give him a tight hug before he leaves me to my peace.

I head to the bathroom, stripping out of my clothes and step into the shower, allowing the hot spray of water to relax me and clear my mind. Quickly washing my hair and body and staying under the water until it gets cold, I throw on my robe once I'm out, braid my hair and then change into comfy shorts and a tank top as I slide into bed, feeling my eyes grow heavier and heavier.

I'm fall asleep instantly and sleep all night and most of the next day, only getting up to use the restroom and grabbing a bite to eat.

OoOoOoOo

The following morning I feel more rested, though I still feel the end of my jet lag hanging on, but I decide I need to make the most of my days. I take another quick shower, change into skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt and then drive to the hospital, wanting to check on my patients and or their care.

I do a rapid greeting to every one of my colleagues that stops to say hello and then I grab my charts to make my rounds. The day flies by and it feels good to be back to work in this type of environment.

By early afternoon I haven't seen Brad, but get calls from Farkle and Smakle, both reminding and claiming we're in 'desperate need' to catch up. I smile and giggle at their bluntness, assure them I'll be there and truthfully respond that I miss them too. I wrap a few loose ends and head back home to take a power nap before the night's festivities as I know tonight's going to be interesting.

When I wake up a few hours later, I make a simple dessert and grab a bottle of wine, showing I'm a very gracious guest.

Thirty minutes later, I'm walking up to the simple, but stylish apartment building, buzz Farkle's number and when the door unlocks, I rearrange my items as I'm walking to the elevator that takes my right to his pent house. Once the door opens, I'm embraced by the couple who's squealing and smiling at my arrival.

"Riles, welcome home," Smakle grins, releasing from the hug and takes the cake and wine out of my arms.

"Thanks, Iz. it's good to be home," I chuckle as Farkle moves forward to give me a proper hug.

"It's good to see you again. we have a lot to talk about," he whispers to me as I raise an eyebrow curiously.

He mouths later and I nod as we follow Isadora to the kitchen and help with last minute diner preparations.

Nice and simple conversations fill the apartment and dinner was fantastic. I've really missed home cooked meals over the pat two weeks and I feels satisfying to just sit come with good company. Farkle and Isadora ask about my trip and I tell them the cliff notes about my work and the city and then turn the tables and ask them about their lives. They share a few stories and I enjoy that this conversation isn't surrounded by drama.

But like always, I spoke too soon.

We had just finished dessert and were sitting at the table drinking coffee when Farkle promptly mentions, "Have you talked with Maya recently?"

"Yeah. I talked to her last week and also a few days ago," I reply directly.

"So, you know about her and Lucas, right?" Isadora pipes in wide eyes.

"Yeah, she told me. But I do agree with their decision," I answer, feeling like missing something by the looks they're giving me.

"What decision?" Farkle wonders, knitting his eyebrows together.

"That they're taking a break because their work is demanding at the moment. But one they're back in New York, they'll get back together," I retell, watching Farkle and Isadora's expression change with each word I say. "Why? is that not correct?"

"Eh, not exactly," Farkle exhales, looking at Isadora as they share a nod.

"Farkle," I push impatiently, needing to know.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

 **And, there you go folks! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello and happy Thursday! Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Things are getting crazier. And for thise who read my one shot series, one is coming up soon! Hopefully within the next few days!**

 **Guest: Sorry! And don't you worry.**

 **Siennese: I know, I know. I'm sorry. Maybe…and lol…you got that right and thank you so much!**

 **naelacy: Haha…oh, Brad…I know. Sorry. I've done that a lot, huh? And don't worry.**

 **sarish: Aw, thank you so much and I'm glad you like it! Who knows…?!**

 **Kayak: I know, sorry! Here it is!**

 **daghely: You'll have to read to find out.**

 **violet1429: Maybe? Those are all awesome! And, only time will tell, right?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"See what? Farkle, what the heck is going on?" I demand, losing my patience quickly.

"Okay, okay," Farkle gives in, throwing his hands in the air. "You were right about them breaking up. But, I don't think she told you whole story and I definitely don't think it was that simple."

"Farkle, of course she didn't tell me the whole story. It's Maya. She only tells us what she thinks is important or what suits her at the time. And why don't you think it was as simple as that? They're both pretty straightforward people," I reply, stretching the truth a little bit.

"You can say that again," Farkle mumbles under his breath before clearing his throat and moving forward. "And, I say it's not that simple because Smakle and I were walking down Madison Avenue, when we saw Maya and Lucas yelling at one another on the sidewalk outside a restaurant."

Instantly my mind goes the worse possible idea and panic feels my body. "What? What were they arguing about?" I wonder, feeling nauseous.

"We don't know. But we did hear Maya say something along lines of 'she couldn't believe he did that to her''", Isadora says without hesitation as Farkle looks over at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, too much?" she questions.

"Yes!" Farkle whisper yells.

"No!" I counter at the same time as we all stare at one another, not knowing how to continue.

Silence takes over and as the minutes tick by, I don't feel any better and it must show on my face as Farkle gently wonders, "Riles, you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I mutter, trying to get myself to relax and not get ahead of the conversation.

"No, you're not. We know you Riley. What's going on?" Isadora joins in, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nothing. Everything's fine," I utter in a stronger voice.

"Liar," Farkle shakes his head at me. "You're not upset about Maya are you? I mean, her and Lucas were nice together, but I can't actually see them staying together in the long haul. I knew something like this was bound to happen."

"No. I mean, I'm a little concerned about Maya. And Farkle, that's a mean thing to say. Why do you think that?" I inquire with shock in my tone.

"See, Riley, that's your weakness. You're an amazing person, but the fact that you care so much about others cloud your judgement. However, that's what makes you a great doctor. I know you're worried about Maya. You always are. Hell, I am too sometimes. But we also have to remember Maya's a grown woman and always has her own agenda. She does what she thinks is best. Which half the time, results in us either helping her out of her mess or letting her cry on our shoulders. And that may be mean, but it's the truth. I know you probably thought that once or twice. Lucas is too, um, gentlemanly. They're not a good match to be happy in the end."

"I know that I may invest to much time with Maya, but I can't help it. We've been through a lot, Farkle," I remind him in a harsh tone. "And I've never thought that. But since you're so keen on this topic, let's finish it up. Who would you think Lucas would end up with?"

"You're such a liar, Riley! I know the instant Maya and Lucas started dating you thought 'unkind' things. We all do it. We're only human. And, um...," Farkle accuses and then tapers off, leaving me confused and a little hurt.

"You!" Isadora suddenly screams in Farkle's place before covering her mouth with her hands.

"What?" I cough out, continuing being thrown for a loop.

"Iz!" Farkle groans, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, love. But she has a right to know," Isadora calmly replies, reaching over to pat Farkle's shoulder and then turns to give me a small, shy smile.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell you're talking about," I sigh frustratedly.

"Fine," Farkle settles. "We thought you and Lucas had something going on in the beginning. You're talked very highly of him, even blushed at the mention of him. And, when I first met him at Maya's art show, the way he was looking at you was saying something else."

"Me? You're kidding, right?" I fake laugh, my head spinning by this information.

"No, we're not," Isadora utters bluntly. "We are geniuses, Riles. We tend to see things others don't. Now, we may not understand a lot regarding intimate feelings, but we know the look of someone conflicted with something. Lucas and Maya are ying and yang. They're the opposite attract couple. But you and he are the similar couple. You both see and understand the same things. And we knew that if you liked him, you'd really like him for him. So, that's why we thought the two of you would be the best pair."

"Well, thank you for being honest, Iz. And I can see where it would look like that, but Lucas doesn't see me that way. We're collages. And...friends;" I remark, not realizing my tone and expression changing.

"You're saying the words, but we don't believe you, Riley. You still like him, don't you? Your feelings never went away, huh?" Farkle pushes, staring at me with a look of hardness.

"I, no. I don't like him. I can't like him," I stutter, lowering my head form embarrassment.

"How long?" Farkle wonders, his tone more gentle than before.

"No," I shake my head, not wanting to answer.

"How long, Riley?" Farkle asks again as I can hear the demanding sense in his tone.

"Pretty much from the beginning," I murmur with guilt.

"So, we were right? This has been going on from our last conversation like, five years ago?" Farkle reveals, not surprised at all.

"Yep, pretty much," I nod, still ignoring their stares.

"Why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you stop her?" Farkle probes in disbelief, the conversation going way back.

"I couldn't stop her, you know that. She's determined when she wants to be. And, I didn't say anything because deep down, I knew guys like Lucas don't date girls like me," I retort dejectedly.

"Girls like you? Riley, you're an amazing woman. You're also the sweetest person I know," Isadora shares with a smile.

"You're caring, passionate and your job reflects all that. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And now that we've gotten down to the nitty gritty, how much do you really care for him?" Farkle adds on as they both stare at me in waiting.

"It's complicated," I confess without thinking.

"Complicated? How's it complicated? Unless…Riley, what did you do?" Farkle hisses.

"You're going to hate me," I begin to cry as I cover my face with my hands.

"No, Riley. We can never hate you. You know that. Just please, help us understand this whole thing," Isadora tenderly speaks as she gets up to give me a hug.

"We, uh…we slept together and have made out. A lot," I confess, feeling a certain amount of weight lifted off my chest.

"You two slept together? When?" Farkle inquires with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. And it was the night of my party. He stayed after to help me clean up and obviously, you can figure out the rest. I'm a terrible person," I wail, now feeling worse as I get up and start pacing the.

"You're not a terrible person, Riles. You just made a mistake. Though, I don't know if you'd really count this as a mistake considering you're in love with the guy. And don't worry. We're not judging you either, in case you were wondering," Farkle promises as he stands to stop my movements. "But, I hope you're prepared for the outcome, because it's not going to be easy. You, Lucas, Maya and even Brad are all tangled in this and I hope you can break free from without too much blood and finally be happy with your lives. You don't deserve to live your life in a lie, Riley. Smakle and I will both be here for you, but we don't want to get involved," and finishes his speech with a hug.

"Thank you, Farkle, Smakle, for everything. You're truly the greatest friends anyone can ask for. And don't you worry. You two will be clear from the disaster that's about to arrive," I swear as this situation really is between the four of us and needs to stay that way.

For the next hour or so, we move past my personal life and talk about their lives and the good old days when everything was so much simpler.

OoOoOoOo

The next day, I get a surprised call from Brad asking me to dinner. I was happy for the invitation considering we hardly see one another anymore, but after last night and telling Iz and Farkle everything, it makes me quickly realize I have a lot of messes to clean up.

Seven-thirty arrives too fast for my liking as all day I've been in a daze of sorts. Brad arrives with flowers and though the action is sweet, I can tell something is a little off. But I don't press the matter. Not yet anyways as it's probably all in my head since it's all I've been thinking about.

After the flowers are in a vase, we share a quick kiss and then head out for this much needed date.

The drive is short and filled with light conversations as this feels more like a first date than a normal one between a couple. We're awkward with each other and uneasy with our actions. Well, this should be riveting.

We get seated right away and once the waiter drops off a nice bottle of wine, I study Brad's mannerisms and can tell for certain now that there's something on his mind. So, I test the waters.

"Brad?" I speak softly, grabbing his attention.

"Hmm?" he replies slowly, lifting his eyes from the menu.

"Are you okay?" I wonder curiously and with concern.

"Yeah, I fine. Why?" he responds with a raised eyebrow.

"You just seem to have a lot on your mind. You're quiet," I answer simply.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I don't mean to be. And you're right. I do have things on my mind. But, can we talk about it later?" Brad questions with a serious expression.

"Of course," I nod and give him a small smile that he genuinely returns as we go back to looking at our menus.

The company was questionable, but the food was delicious. And if this is the best part of my night, well, I think this might make some things easier in the end.

We order a dessert to share and after only a few bites of the chocolate and cream, Brad sets his fork down and grabs my head from across the table. Our eyes meet I can see the apology as I give his hand a gentle squeeze in understanding.

"Riley, I'm sorry for tonight. I know you were expecting a better date than this considering we haven't had a proper one in months. But today and the past weeks have been pure chaotic," Brad apologizes as I can understand some of his problems.

"There's no need to apologize, Brad. We have the same jobs so I can understand the pressure, stress or whatever else it might be. True, tonight was a little off, but I'm just happy we got to see each other outside of work. So, you want to tell me what's bothering you?" I try again.

"Yeah, that's one of plus side to us. You won't get mad if I have to leave in the middle of dinner because of a page," Brad lightly chuckles. "I'm glad I have you, Riley and I'm happy we got this date too. It was much needed. And the problem, it's not even bad. It's actually really good. The program you and the others are doing is a huge success. I'm in talks of expanding and if all goes well, I'll be heading it all."

"Brad, that's amazing!" I grin happily as I am for him. This is huge.

"Thanks and it really is. I'm beyond thrilled we'll be able to create more knowledge and help for the public," Brad beams with pride.

"I couldn't agree more. And we? Who else is with you?" I question curiously.

"No one yet. But I'm hoping you might be open to it?" Brad subtly suggests with a hopeful smile.

"M-me?" I stutter in shock.

"Well, yeah? I thought you'd join me since you are my girlfriend and liked this so much," Brad reasons with me as I bite my tongue and remain calm.

"Brad, I'm honored and flattered that you thought of me for joining this new program. And I'm excited you'll get the lead. However, though I like it, I'm not sure I can accept the offer right now. I'll miss working with patients and the surgeries. I know it's rewarding to teach, but I still want to save lives," I retort firmly, but not overstepping.

"I understand," Brad nods, the corner of lip turning up into a small smile. "This is a lot to take in, but remember, this is a amazing opportunity. You won't get another offer like this."

"What does that mean?" I speak defensively with raised eyebrows, surprised he would say something like that.

"Nothing. I just mean that you're still new and opportunities won't be coming to you until you get better known. And sometimes, it takes a while to move up," Brad tries to explain, but it goes to deaf ears as I'm too busy thinking this conversation is heading in the wrong direction.

None the less, I fight back, professionally speaking.

"That may be, but some people who just work hard, get lucky. Like me. Because I'll have you know that I got offered a job last week," I state proudly.

"You did? Riley, that's great. What department?" Brad wonders with interest as his smile changes to a more pleased and relaxed action.

"Clinical. Along with what I already do," I answer simply.

"Clinical? I didn't know NYG was hiring," Brad says rubbing his chin in confusion.

"I don't know if they are or not. But Brad, it's not in New York. It's in California," I share, dropping a major bombshell.

"LA? You'd leave New York to go to California?" Brad jeers, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I never said I was leaving." I snap back curtly.

"But you wouldn't have mentioned it if you weren't really considering it, Riley. When were you going to tell me?" Brad snarls darkly.

"I literally found out the day before I came home. I haven't thought about it much as it's still sinking in. and I just told you. I wasn't hiding anything. Forgive me for allowing myself some time on this," I reply sharply.

"Would you have told me tonight if I didn't bring up the other offer?" Brad inquires in a low, deep voice.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I would have told you in a few weeks when I was back," I settle quickly.

"Hm," Brad hums. "Well, it looks like we have a lot to think about."

"I guess we do," as we reach an agreement as this was not how the night was supposed to go.

OoOoOoOo

Two days later, I'm back at the airport, flying back out to California to finish up the last two weeks as I'm relieved to be out of New York. Though it is my home, it felt suffocating these past few days. Ever since the dinner with Brad happened. I needed the distraction and our jobs are the perfect thing. And also, I'm glad to be working with Zay this week. He always makes me laugh and smile and I know we'll have a good week together.

The flight is peaceful and enjoyable. I watch a movie, relax and rest as this is exactly what I need right now.

There's no car waiting for me this time around so I get a cab and head to the hotel, feeling content by the California air as I've come to love this state.

OoOoOoOo

Once in my room, I set my luggage in the closet and start to take in the view when my phone suddenly starts ringing. Quickly digging through my purse, I pull my phone out to see Zay's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello, Zay," I greet with a smile.

"Sugar! It's good to hear your voice," he chuckles. "How you doing?"

"I'm well. I just got to the hotel and am resting. How are you?" I ask back with interest.

"Good, you're there. I'm heading over now so change and I'll take you dinner. We have a few things to discuss," Zay announces in a happy tone, though I can hear a hint of seriousness.

"Okay," I agree. "I'll meet you in the lobby, say five?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then. Bye, Riley," Zay settle swiftly.

"Bye, Zay," I finish as he hangs up.

I hurriedly get to work as I have a feeling tonight's going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello and happy Thursday! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life just keeps getting busier and busier. Thanks for all the continuous support!**

 **For those of you who read my other stories, new chapters will be coming up shortly!**

 **naelacy: Hehe, you're welcome and that is true…I love Zay too so hopefully you'll like this and I liked the moment between the geniuses too. Adds another point of view. Thanks!**

 **ArabellaRoseD: Me too! You will and here it is!**

 **beatzlc: I am too! Of course and thank you for them! They were a great help!**

 **violet1429: Right! And me too. True friendship right there! Yeah, Brad's eh, right now and perfectly said! Totally agree. And yes, interesting indeed!**

 **Siennese: Thank you for that and I couldn't believe that. But don't worry! I got it…lol!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I get ready quicker than I thought as I finish my fishtail braid and slip on my black flats. I'm dressed in a yellow sundress as I'm simple and causal but also dressed nice enough for this 'surprise' dinner.

The few minutes it takes from my room to the lobby, my brain goes into overdrive as I have a few ideas of what Zay wants to talk about. And I really hope it's not the top thing I'm thinking.

Taking a deep breath before exiting the elevator, I gather my thoughts and put a smile on my face. I can't be overthinking my ideas, especially when there is no clear sign of a topic. I round the corner to walk to the lobby and immediately spot Zay. He's flirting with a girl who's sitting alone on the small sofa in front of the large window looking out to the parking lot. I shake my head at his antics but also can't help but smile as that's just who Zay is.

I watch him for a few minutes as the girl laughs at something he says and casually places her hand on his upper arm. Interesting. Something could be brewing there. I see Zay slyly check his wristwatch as I know it's my time to make my appearance. I walk in their direction and once I'm right next to Zay, I see him smiling widely.

"Perfect timing, Sugar," he greets, kissing my cheek as I raise an eyebrow at the action.

He just winks as we suddenly hear, "Oh. Are you two together?' from his new friend.

"Depends. Can I see you later?" Zay asks with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah," the girl nods enthusiastically.

"Great," Zay approves, sending her a wink now. "And no, we're not together. Just friends and colleagues going out to dinner to discuss our project we're working on," sharing the truth and making us sound important.

"A project? Is a major one?" the girl smiles a fake smile, looking between the two of us.

I'm about to give a very witty reply, but Zay jumps in and answers, "Not at the moment, but it could become very popular, I'll see you tonight," giving her a soft smile as he throws an arm over my shoulder and leads us to the front door.

Once we're outside and heading to a white Honda civic, I burst out laughing. "Zay, what are you doing?" shaking my head at him.

"I'm just having a little fun. This is a fun city. I'm just enjoying business with pleasure. Haven't you been soaking up the California entertainment? Maybe batting your eyelashes at a good looking guy for a free drink?" he inquires as we get into the vehicle.

"No, can't say I have. Sarah may have though. I've actually spent my time as a vacation and did some shopping. Also, I've relaxed. Something I haven't done in a long time," I explain simply, no wanting to drag this conversation on.

"You're such a good girl," Zay teases with a smile as he peels out of the parking lot and onto the busy street.

"I'm not that good. I just choose to use my time differently," I justify. "And though I am happy to have you this week, why did we need to go out to dinner to discuss something? You sounded pretty serious on the phone earlier."

"That you do. Like a smart person. I'm happy to be with you too, Riley. I'm in desperate need of a change. These past weeks have been rough and we need to talk because it's something that affects you and me," Zay says, once again in a solemn tone.

"What happened?" I wonder as I can understand his disappointment.

"Well first off, when I was on my break a few weeks ago, I had to deal with some home repairs so it wasn't much of a break. Secondly, I was with Sarah just before that and can I just say that that woman drives me absolutely crazy. And lastly, well, we'll get to that inside," Zay mumbles the last part as we pull into the restaurant parking lot.

He quickly parks, turns off the engine and then rushes over to my side being a gentleman and opening the door for me. I smile an appreciation as we walk in silence into the building and get seated almost immediately.

The steak house is fairly packed, but surprisingly quiet and the second I smell the aromas, my mouth starts to water. We don't speak, just look over the menu and when our waitress arrives, we're quick to order. Zay gets the steak dinner with a beer and I get the grilled chicken with vegetables and rice pilaf and a glass of wine.

Once we're alone, I look up to see Zay staring at me and I suddenly feel uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Zay?" I murmur gently, hoping his eyes will soften.

"Yeah, sorry," he shakes his head and looks down at the table before refocusing on me. "Before we get into the serious topic, how has your time been doing this trial project? How's Brad been?"

"Brad's good. Busy and stressed out, but I guess that's true for all doctors. There's not enough time in a day for us to do everything. And, I've actually enjoyed this. Sarah and I did well our first day and I think that set up our momentum for the rest of the project." I express honestly as I feel good about mine and Sarah's initial work. "What about you? I mean, besides the company you had."

"No wonder Sarah was walking into the room on our first day guns blazing. She was really getting into it," Zay lets out faint chortle. "I guess we're all in the same boat, huh? Wanting to fight against the clock? And at least you and your partner had a game plan. Mine, well, he was a little preoccupied and I think you know why."

I bite my lower lip out of nervousness as this was bound to come up. Eventually.

"Yeah, I do," I nod slowly, keeping a casual expression.

"So, do you know what happened between our best friends?" Zay bluntly asks me, his eyes holding mine.

"I know that they decided to take a break while they're both traveling. Do you know something else?" I inquire, needing to hear another reason and get as much information as possible.

"Lucas just told me it wasn't working out at the moment. He also didn't seem too bothered by it which took me by surprise a little bit because you know how they were. So I asked, kind of in a joking manner if there was someone else and he didn't say anything. No snide comment, no denying it. And to me, that was an even bigger shock. Now, I know we're not perfect, but if my best friend is cheating on your best friend, I think she has a right to know," Zay shares with such concern that I feel my heart ache.

This is worse than I initially thought. I knew it was going to be messy, I just didn't think that it would include additional people.

"I don't know what to say, Zay. Maya never mentioned anything about cheating or anything remotely close to that. Lucas was probably just messing with you," I try to reason, needing this to all even out somehow.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's probably payback for all the shit I've pulled over the years," Zay laughs, the right side of his mouth turning up into a small smirk. "And I'm not just telling you this because Lucas and Maya are our best friends, but I'm also warning you about Lucas' current mood since you'll be with him next week and I know the two of you are like oil and water sometimes."

"Thank you, Zay. I appreciate the heads up," I smile supportively, reaching over to give his hand a gentle squeeze as I really respect his actions. "Things may be a little tense, but don't worry about Lucas and I. We're civil and professional when we need to be. And, I highly doubt we'll talk about his and Maya's love life."

"Anytime, Riley. I know we don't exactly hangout a whole bunch outside of work, but I truly consider you a good friend. And that's smart. Who knows how freaky those two can get," Zay gags as I let out a very un-lady like laugh from shock.

"Gross, Zay," I whine, shaking my head. "And, I consider you a friend too."

He sends me a wide mouth, tooth shining grin, pleased by my comment as we move away from Lucas and Maya and start talking about our personal lives and work. He shares the most outrageous, but hilarious stories as though I don't fully believe all the details, I can totally see him doing those things to an extent and we share what we've learned so far from this project.

Everything is so fascinating and even though I'm still a little upset from my exchange with Brad from before I left, this is a very amazing opportunity and I'm glad I took it.

Diner was incredible and the company was pretty awesome. Zay never let the conversation falter and that's' why he's such a cool guy. He makes me and others laugh and I know this is precisely what I need to stop focusing on last week and what I'm about to endure. He orders coffee for dessert as we briefly shift topics and go over our plans for our upcoming week.

"So, do you think that's okay?" he wonders curiously, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, that's fine. Sarah and I planned everything out to a T, and though it worked seamlessly I can go for something a little more laid back," I agree with a smile.

"Awesome! This week is going to be the best one yet," Zay grins as he lifts his glass to cheer the matter.

I copy his actions and am honestly excited for our first class tomorrow.

Being the gentleman that he is, Zay pays the bill escorts me out of the restaurant. On the drive back to the hotel, he's practically jumping in his seat as he can't stop talking about Justine, the girl from the lobby.

"For your sake, I really hope tonight works out for you," I mention truthfully when we get closer to the hotel as there's nothing worse than liking someone and them not reciprocating the same. Even if you just met.

"If it doesn't work out, it's not the end of the world, Riley. We're just hanging out, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little, um, fun," Zay tells me, his voice low with want and desire.

"Ew, Zay. I didn't need to know that," I snicker, making a face.

"Hey, we're all adults here. And don't act like you and Mr. Brad don't do the deed in on-call rooms," Zay jokes as I feel my cheeks turning hot.

"Me and Brad keep our private lives, private. We don't do anything like that at work," I state firmly.

"Right," Zay draws out knowingly. "But anyways, we all do our own thing and live our own way."

"We do," I settle as that conversation just took a weird turn.

We move onto a safe topic, work, and talk about NYG and some patients as this is an area we can freely talk about. Within minutes, we pull into a parking spot and Zay quickly turns off the vehicle and unbuckles as I can see he's in a rush. Following suit, I get out and join him at the back as he gives me a hug goodnight with a loop sided grin before running inside, obviously excited for his night.

I head up to my room and as I'm approaching my door, I see a vase of roses sitting in front. Instantly searching for a note, I find a rose colored card in the center with the simple scribble, "I'm sorry. Love, Brad."

The flowers are a nice gesture, but that doesn't change the fact that we have a lot to work through after all this over. I have just gotten out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body when my cell phone starts ringing. Holding the towel with one hand, I rush towards my purse and quickly dig for my phone before the caller hangs up.

"Hello? Hello?" I call out loudly as I catch my breath.

"Riley? Is that you?" I hear from the other end.

"Brad, hi," I responds in my normal voice as I'm surprised he called and silence takes over our conversation.

"I hope you got the flowers I sent you," he mumbles softly.

"I did, thank you. They're beautiful," I compliment as a soft smile tugs at my lips.

"I'm sorry for last week, Riley. I handled the situation poorly. I tired reaching you earlier today, but you never answered. I know you're probably still angry with me," Brad admits guiltily as I am, but still torn.

"It wasn't just you. I got defensive and escalated the moment. I appreciate you apologizing and I'm sorry too. I'm also sorry I missed your calls. I haven't checked my phone since I got back from dinner," I apologize, not realizing it until now and wonder if I missed any other calls.

"Oh, did you go down to the hotel restaurant?" Brad wonders nosily.

"No, I went out to dinner. A nice steak house to be exact. Why the questions, Brad?" I probe, feeling defensive once again.

"Who did you go with?" Brad demands, ignoring my previous statement.

"Why are you acting like a jealous boyfriend? I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're getting at," I shout, getting angry and irritated.

"You say that but you're not answering my questions," Brad hisses in a harsh tone. "Why is that?

"Yeah? Well neither are you. I'm not answering your ridiculous questions because I'm free to have a life outside of you and work. But since you're so keen on knowing, Zay took me out to dinner so we could converse and plan for the upcoming week and talk about our past weeks," I scoff, breathing heavily.

"Oh," Brad sighs.

"Yeah, oh," I snap. "Brad, like I said before, I appreciate the flowers. But obviously we have a lot to discuss when I'm back in New York in two weeks. I think it'll be best if we don't talk until then. We can't be mixing personal with professional."

"Riley, come on. Be reasonable here," Brad groans. "We're dating, a couple. You can't expect us not to talk for over two weeks?"

"That's exactly what I expect. If you want this relationship to work, we need to stop communicating like a heated couple before we both say something we regret, can't take back and make matters even worse," I advise honestly as I can't think of any other way to fix this.

"Fine," Brad barks loudly. "Have a good week," as he hangs up.

I listen to the quietness on the other end for a few minutes, shocked and slightly hurt by Brad's attitude and behavior, but I stand by everything I said. We can't the personal and professional intertwine. At all. It's only going to cloud our judgement.

Feeling crappy, I turn on the TV and end up watching some action movie I don't pay attention to as my kind can't focus. I must have fallen asleep something during it because when I wake up, another movie is on and I feel exhausted. Quickly turning off the TV, I grab my phone, set an alarm and then crawl into bed and hope for happy dreams.

OoOoOoOo

I don't have happy dreams or a good night's rest, but I'm ready for the day and I do love that this is my job. I head down to the lobby not expecting Zay for at least another fifteen minutes or so, but to my surprise, I spot him in almost the same area as yesterday with two coffees and a small brown bag. I increase my pace as I can't help but smile at the sweet gesture and my not so pleasant mood quickly turns around in a happier one.

"Good morning, Zay," I greet happily, hugging him from the side.

"Morning, Riley. How are you this fine Tuesday?" he asks with a grin, handing me one of the cups.

"I'm good," I fake smile as I can hear the lie in my own voice.

"Not enough sleep?" Zay wonders looking at me for the first time this morning.

"You can say that," I nod, wanting to avoid his stare.

"Oh, I know. Trouble in paradise," he snaps his fingers as if he's hit the mark. Which, he kind of did.

"You can say that too," I agree as its part of the truth.

"See, that's the problem with relationships. There's never an easy balance. You give or you take, by it's never even. That's why I don't do relationships. I don't think I'm capable just yet to fully give myself to someone and not expect the same in return," Zay shares with an honesty I find refreshing and real.

"That's smart of you, Zay. Love is messy and complicated sometimes. But I do hope you find someone that makes you rethink everything you thought you knew. You deserve to be happy," I tell him with a tender smile.

"Thanks, Sugar. That means a lot," Zay winks. "Now, how about we get the day started?"

"I think that's a perfect idea," I giggle as we grab the coffees, bag of food and our own bags and am relieved to drop the subject as I don't want to get distracted.

Zay drives us to Stanford Hospital and we arrive in under thirty as this gives us a few extra minutes of breathing room. We're greeted by Dr. St. Claire, an older woman isn't exactly happy to have us, but polite none the less. She escorts us down a long hall to the elevators and explains our schedule for the next four to five days.

Zay and I nod and reply with simple 'yes' and 'thank you' and before we know it, we're standing in front of a conference room as we can hear the chatter from outside.

"If you need anything, my office is on the first floor on the opposite end of the elevators. Good luck and thank you for your time," Dr. St. Claire speaks professionally and gives us a small nod as she starts to turn around.

"Thank you as well," I call out as Zay holds the door open for me and rolls his eyes at St. Claire.

The second we step inside, we're greeted with silence and all eyes on us. The girls sit up straighter, fix their hair and eye Zay as I even notice a few guys looking at me and trying to give me sexy smiles. Its sweet, but no use. And hopefully at the end of the day, they'll see that and only focus on their work.

Everything starts off great. Zay is full of energy, funny and really up-beat in his presentation and that's something I need right now. His personality changes my personality and this is the most fun I've had all month. The students are engaging in the 'class', asking questions and were eager to learn. Which is something I love to see. Makes our job feel even more beneficial.

After a full day, Zay and I call it a night when we return to the hotel as I can hear my bed calling my name. Sleep is all I need right now. And maybe food. But sleep is first on my list.

OoOoOoOo

It's the same routine the next day with a new group of students as Zay's energy is still the same tempo as yesterday and I realize that's what makes everything more fun and interesting in situations like this. It also makes an all-around amazing experience and teaching moment.

The following day we go at a slower pace and get a tour of the hospital. We see first-hand the projects and experiments and are surprisingly asked our opinion and input, which makes us feel special and important.

Zay and I grab dinner later that night, talk about our devolvement throughout this whole project and get to know more about each other. I learn that he was an All-American baseball player in high school and I tell him my struggle of finally finding the right major. It's relaxing and uplifting to see your friend and colleague in a new light and I can see this friendship growing over the years.

The next day we are given the opportunity to scrub in and actually help assist in a few ongoing projects as we gain a new respect for research and all the new up and coming medical discoveries. The future is looking brighter and I'm honored I get to be a part of it.

On the last day, Zay and I hold a quick last minute class where anyone can ask questions or tell us what they're working on. Allowing them to feel proud about their work. No matter how big or small. I remember being young and excited like these doctors. Eager and ready to take on the world and if someone listened to me, it could've been a turning point. But, I'm still grateful for what I had.

And now, it's not just my work I'm invested in. I've got my personal life tangled with my professional life and the long I wait, the more I sink. This week with Zay has been a breath of fresh air. He's sweet, funny, engaging and really made me feel like this week wasn't all about work. But he's another personal who's going to find out the truth and I don't know how I'll face him.

OoOoOoOo

"Sugar, I'm going to miss you," he smiles, giving me a quick hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, Zay. It was great having you this week considering we haven't worked together a lot in the past. Thank you for making this week the most fun I've had on this project and have a safe flight," I thank him as we pull apart.

"Anytime," Zay laughs and winks. "And if Luke gives you any trouble next, let me know. I'll talk some sense into the guy."

"Thank you, but I think we'll be okay. We know how to separate our lives," I mention, trying to convince the both of us that everything will be all right.

"Okay," Zay draws out, looking at my skeptically. "If you say so. He's different from a few weeks ago when we were all in New York."

"I know. But don't worry," I smile, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Fine, fine," Zay finally gives in. "I'll see you back home."

"Bye," I wave as he grabs his luggage and heads out the door.

I see the car zoom by and then head back to my room, enjoying this last day of peace and quiet as tomorrow, I'm back on the road and having to face the one person I'm not looking forward to seeing. I start to pack and then decide to walk around the town for a little as the sun is shining and making me feel happy. I enjoy the scenery and the feel of the city as I'm savoring these moments.

Once I return to the hotel, I order room service and finish packing as I leave first thing in the morning. I had just changed into comfortable clothes, pink t-shirt and shorts when I hear knocking on my door. Swiping my wallet off the desk for a tip, I open the door with a smile that immediately changes.

"Hey, Riley," the voice says as my mouth drops and I feel my heart beating wildly.

"Lucas?" I stutter out, at a loss of words. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Had to see you before tomorrow," he voices, his eyes locking with mine. "We have to talk."

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone and happy 2018! I'm so very sorry this hasn't been updated in a long, long time. i had a bit of writers block and just focused on my one shot series. But, don't worry. I won't wait too long to update this.**

 **And, it is coming to an end so hang tight. Thank you to those who continually read my stories and stay with me, even when I leave a story. You guys are the best and I love you!**

 **naelacy: Haha, right! He's been MIA for a little bit. I like their friendship too! It's one that just flows. And hehe, I know! Thanks!**

 **violet1429: Thank you and that's true. They're friends even with the drama and I like I wrote in the above review, their friendship just works. I love all the other friendships and like you said, there's not enough Zaley! Haha, I know right? Brad's just digging himself a hole.**

 **Kayak: I know, I'm sorry. Thank you so much!**

 **lildbabyangel510: I'm so sorry for the wait, it's not a hiatus and thank you for sending me this review! I pushed me to focus on the next chapter! This is all you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Talk? Talk about what?" I finally find the courage to ask as I feel my knees buckling and my heart literally beating out of my chest because he's actually here. It's been close to a month since we've seen each other and he still looks as handsome as ever. Damn him.

"About a lot of things. May I come in?" He questions in a gruff voice.

A part of me wants to shout 'no' and slam the door in his face. But the better, nicer part of me knows I can't do that. I also know, no matter what I do, this conversation isn't going to go away and disappear. So in the end, I let him in and know I'm in trouble the second he crosses the threshold.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Dinner?" I surprisingly find myself wondering and being a nice host.

"No, I'm good right now. Thank you. I'm also sorry for interrupting your night, but this is something I couldn't put off any longer," Lucas tells me before I'm brought into his chest and his lips are on mine.

The kiss is nothing short of mind blowing as even though I keep telling myself we're finished, he pulls something like this and all common sense leaves my brain. We're both wrapped up in the moment as I feel Lucas guiding me backwards and even though I should really stop this, I can't pull away.

The back of my knees hit the bed and I fall back with Lucas falling on top of me and that suddenly halts our actions from going any further. Which is probably a blessing in disguise. Lucas quickly rolls off me and starts mumbling apologizes as I swiftly sit up and wave them off.

"Lucas, it's fine. We are both adults who knew what was happening and can handle this and whatever else comes our way. Though I have to admit, being alone with you for four days makes me a little nervous. I mean look at us. We can barely keep our hands off each other," I boldly claim and let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, you're right. We can be civil about this. We have to be if we're going to make it past this awkward phase. And why are you nervous, Riles? It's me. I know you and most times, were a good team," Lucas smiles as I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"That's exactly why. You know me, better than most people and I know you. We're too invested to pretend there's nothing going on between us," I answer with a heavy sigh.

"I think that's part of our problem. We're pretending there's nothing between us when we know that's a complete lie. You know I like you. More than friends should. And I know you like me too. So let's start from there," Lucas suggests, turning his body so we can face one another.

"Okay, fine," I nod. "Yes, it's true. We like each other and we have that connection. Have felt it since the beginning of this confusing relationship. But you dated my best friend and then broke up with her. And I'm still with Brad."

"Yes, I dated your best friend and if we're being honest, she's an amazing woman. Always full of energy and keeping me on my toes, but we don't have that spark, that chemistry that you and I have. You and me, we're similar and I like that. Need that in my life. Maya and I are opposites attract and sometimes it works out. Sometimes it doesn't. I enjoyed being with her, but you were on my mind more than she ever was. And like I told you before, she's not you," Lucas admits as I stare at him and am speechless.

"That's Maya for you. And truth, Brad's not you," I exhale, my voice lowering in defeat. "Why do relationships have to be so freaking hard?"

"It's not the relationship that that's hard. It's the people in it that make it difficult. And that probably means that they shouldn't be together. Now I know relationships aren't always rainbows and sunshine and couples will have a fight or two, but when you're with the right person, things just seem to flow better," Lucas reveals with honestly as it's refreshing to see a guy like him talk about their views of a relationship.

"You're right. And with our jobs that are constantly unpredictable, I want a stable relationship. Someone who came make me smile after a long day and someone I can talk to," I reply, not thinking about the words coming out of my mouth.

"I think everyone wants something like that. Trouble in paradise?" Lucas inquires with surprise.

"I don't want to discuss my personal life with you because it feels weird knowing how we feel about each other and talking about our significant other will only cause more problems. All I will say is that Brad and I aren't on the same page right now," I respond vaguely.

"Understandable." Lucas agrees before a smirk appears on his lips. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" I repeat with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, a deal. You in?" Lucas probes, the smile never leaving his face as I'm torn.

I think about this 'proposition' as the silence becomes heavy. I see Lucas staring at me, studying me reaction and even though I should definitely not agree to this, I do. I can't help myself around him.

"Okay, fine. What's this deal you talk of?" I mumble, clutching my hands together.

"It's nothing bad so you can stop worrying," he laughs and tenderly places his hand on top of mine. "And it's quite simple really. For the next three days we don't speak of New York, Maya or Brad. We will revel in the beauty of California and each other's company. Just you and me in our own world. We can go on dates and see how it feels to be together in that aspect. Riley, I'm sorry we're in this mess, but also know that I'm glad to have these next few days with you. You, you are someone special."

"Oh, Lucas," I whisper feeling love and the rapid beating of my heart. "You're special to me too. I wish we weren't so stupid and scared and just told each other how we felt in the beginning. If we did, of this could have been avoided."

"We could have been happy. Hell, we could've been engaged by now," Lucas suddenly shouts.

"Yes, possibly. But let's not play the what if's game because the only thing we can do now is move forward the right way. So, I'll take you up on your offer and I'm actually ready for this. I do have a question though," I request curiously.

"Of course. What's that?" Lucas says casually as he's not phased about what I could ask.

"Why only three days? We're here for four," I remind him.

"I know. But on our last day, I think we should talk about everything before we go back to the lion's den. I should probably warn you about Maya and you might want to tell me how things went when Brad was here. We need to put everything out on the table before we go home and face everyone," Lucas recommends in a serious tone.

"So, you want to end our nice little vacation by discussing everything? Wouldn't that cancel out our good time together?" I snap and then start to feel heartache as even though I don't want to admit it, he does have a point. We can't ignore these two big factors like we've been doing for close to a year.

Talk about being horrible people.

"Well when you put it that way, it sounds bad. But look at it this way, I rather discuss it when we leave because I don't want you or I to think our problems and second guess everything. I want to enjoy this time with you. We haven't had time like this since we first met and were both single. I know that as soon as we're back in New York, we'll be dealing with our own situations and most likely won't see each other anymore. Even at work it'll be difficult," Lucas mentions so bluntly.

"You're right. I rather enjoy this time together before going back to the real world and our messed up lives. We really are fucked up, aren't we?" I chuckle as I never thought I'd be in a position like this.

"No, we're nowhere near fucked up. Don't ever think that. We're good people, Riles. We just made a few, er, a lot, um, humongous, terrible mistakes. But I believe once everything is cleared up, fixed or whatever else needs to be done, things will be okay. For all of us," Lucas assures with a promise I believe.

"You really are something, Lucas Friar," I smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"And you are something too, Riley Matthews. It's one of the reasons I love you," Lucas grins and then freezes. "I, uh? Can we put that on the back burner for right now?" he speedily stutters and his cheeks turn red.

I'm completely stunned. There are no other words to describe it. "I, um, um. That's probably a good idea," I finally nod, not being able to focus.

"Thank you. So, um, I feel like we should call it a night. What time are you planning on leaving in the morning?" Lucas shifts the topic as he gets up from the bed.

"Around five, five-fifteen. The drive is about two and a half hours and we're supposed to meet Dr. Bowman at eight," I reply, doing the math in my mind.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll meet you in the lobby and follow you," Lucas settles softly.

"All right. I'll see you then. And Lucas, I am glad you're here," I mutter, looking at his face and then down to my feet.

"Me too, Riles. Me too. Good night," Lucas finishes, caressing my cheek and then walking to the door.

He takes one last glance over his shoulder, giving me a smile that makes my knees go weak and then he's gone. This is wrong on so many levels, but we can't seem to stop. And that, that's a serious problem that can ruin us both. But I hastily clear my thoughts as I get three days with him. It's like a dream come true and something I'm going to embrace with everything in me in case this is the last time we get to be together.

OoOoOoOo

I actually sleep most of the night, but once I'm up at four-thirty, I quickly take a shower to start my day and pack up my belongings. I can't believe this is the last of my stops for this project and even though I've been away from New York, I find that I don't miss it all that much. Of course I miss my family and friends and the hospital, but being able to experience a new side of culture and the country puts things in a different perspective. And it gives me something to think about. But, I don't think too much of it because I still have a job to do and I need to do it well and not be distracted.

Grabbing my suitcase and duffel bag, I head down to the lobby to see Lucas already checking out and two coffees sitting by his luggage. The clicking of my heels gets his attention as he gives me a quick smile and the motions to his stuff as I put my luggage next to his and then join him at the counter.

The process takes less than five minutes and then we're outside and walking to our cars.

"Thank you for the coffee," I call out when we start to separate.

"You're welcome," he nods and then checks, "You have directions right?"

"Yeah. And I also put them in the GPS. Hopefully there won't be too much traffic and we will make it there with about thirty minutes to spare," I count

"Cool. Drive safe and I'll see you there," Lucas waves and smiles as I return the gesture and repeat what he just said to me back to him.

Tossing our luggage and bags in the back seat and trunk, we're off and on our way. The drive helps us clear our minds as there is a lot riding on how this is all going to work out in the end. But we're not concerned. No, we need this time together. To either prove that we work as couple and belong together or to finally let the dream and idea go. And we're doctor, so you know that we think through every possibility and weigh our options and decisions with caution.

After the halfway mark, I get a call from Maya and instantly panic. There are a few reasons for her to call, but at this exact moment, I don't know what to do as I know I'm the worst friend ever. I'm thinking too long and miss the call as it goes to voicemail and now I have over an hour to pull myself together.

The rest of the drive goes by fairly quick as I am too into my head, thinking of all the scenarios that could play out when I talk to Maya and once we pull into the parking garage I signal to my phone to Lucas as he nods and sits back to relax because we still have over 20 minutes like I thought.

Uneasily I call Maya back and my leg begins to shake as the ringing tone somehow gets louder and louder.

"Hey, Riles!" I hear the chipper voice greet.

"Good morning Maya. What's up?" I reply in a happy tone.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to wish you good luck today with Lucas. I hope he's not too moody," Maya states as small chuckle is forced out.

"Thank you, Peaches and I'm sure he'll be fine. We are professional and will be surrounded by other doctors. He knows what to do," I convince her.

"I know. He's great at pretending he's fine when he really isn't. That's the one thing we have to talk about when you guys return. If this relationship is going to work, he needs to communicate with me, right? I mean, you and Brad have a great relationship because you two talk to one another and have an adult discussion when something's bothering you," Maya lists off as this is the one thing I didn't want to talk about, but have to keep my cool.

"Yes, communication is key. Things work out a lot better when people and couples understand one another. And My, I hate to have to cut our conversation short, but I have to get going. I'll call you when I'm at the airport and heading home," I guiltily lie.

"Of course, of course. Knock them dead, Honey. And sounds good, enjoy your last few days in sunny California," Maya laughs as the line goes dead.

So many questions run through my mind and it worries me. Maya thinks she and Lucas will get back together? So, where does that leave Lucas and me? She thinks Brad and I are a good couple? We've only hung out with my friends a handful of times and all those times we weren't even that affectionate. How does he know? But don't get me wrong, Brad is an amazing guy. Just not for me. I think… And on top of it all, I'm still lying to everyone.

Keeping a small secret or two is normal. Everyone does it. But keeping huge lies that can affect multiple people carries so much weight that we're all going to break eventually. And then, it will create an avalanche that crushes us all. But once again, I don't have time to think about how nightmarish my life is as I am a professional. I shake my head and get out of my car to join a waiting Lucas.

"Is everything okay?" he asks with concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just have so many voicemails and I had to make a quick call. Are you ready?" I move past the first conversation and on to why we're here.

"Yep. Let's go!" Lucas smiles as we walk side-by-side into the huge building.

Upon entering we see the hustle and bustle of the workers and then find our way to the front desk.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" a young woman asks as she straightens her glasses.

"Good morning. I'm Dr. Riley Matthews and this is Dr. Lucas Friar. We are here for our teaching project," I answer with a friendly smile.

"Yes, hello and welcome. I'll call Dr. Bowman and let her know you two have arrived," she shares also with a smile as Lucas gives her a nod and we take a step back.

A few minutes later we see a very pretty woman with tall high heels walk in our direction as we stand up and meet her halfway.

"Dr. Friar, Dr. Matthews, we are so happy to have you both here and thank you for doing this. The room you will be using is in the building next door. You have a lot of doctors and nurses eagerly waiting for you. Shall we?" she gestures to the door off to the left side.

"We're glad to be here and thank you for having us, Dr. Bowman. And yes, we're excited to get this started," Lucas answers for the both of us as he's turning on the charm.

On the short walk, Dr. Bowman explains the setup of the center and all the new experiments and research they're doing. She tells us our tours will be tomorrow before our next class and I'm interested to see what the future can hold.

We hear many voices once we're at the door and Lucas and I shared a astonished look and smile before Dr. Bowman wishes us luck and enters the room with us right behind her.

"Good morning, doctors, nurses and staff. Please settle down and welcome our guests. They are from the ground breaking team in New York and are here to help us better our program and give insight on the procedure," Dr. Bowman introduces as clapping and cheers fill the room.

Lucas and I give friendly waves and then get right into business as we're pretty much winging this first class since we didn't discuss how we were going to set up the day at all. I wasn't too worried though. It's our last group of classes and we've had a lot of practice over the past month. And all in all, it turned out to be a fantastic day.

We worked well off each other and even when our slides got mixed up and we had to pause to correct it, it was moments like that that put a little relaxation back into the vibe of the class and shows we're human too.

At the end of the day, Lucas and I go out to dinner at the small diner close to the hospital and it was actually really good. A nice home cooked meal is the right way to unwind after a long day. Afterwards we head back to the hotel and even though we have two separate rooms, Lucas stays the night in my room and it's the perfect ending to the day.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning we get a tour of the facility and it takes me breath away. Every place I visited had something special and this center is no different. It's an incredible place with state of the art equipment and a lot of different projects going on at one time. After the 'grand' tour, Lucas and I get separated and are shown more labs and parts of the center that are in our specialties. It's all so remarkable and I know the future is in good hands.

That afternoon we have our second class as it seems bigger than yesterday. But it doesn't matter to us. The more the merrier. The whole staff is awesome and as long as we're teaching them one thing they can hold onto and work with, we've done our job.

That night Lucas and I go to the movies to relax and it feels like a dream. Being with Lucas makes me happy and even though we have very 'small' dates, I'll cherish them because I was with someone I love. But, we don't talk about that.

OoOoOoOo

The next morning we're heading to our class when Dr. Bowman stops us in the hallway.

"Dr. Matthews, Dr. Friar, do you two have a second?" she requests in a rush.

"Yes, of course. Is everything okay?" I wonder feeling a little anxious.

"Everything is fine, don't worry. I know today is your official last day of teaching the class, but it seems like your class is as busy as the first day. I know some staff members are sitting in for a second time, but we can't afford for all these people to miss most of their day. So, can you both take a class, split up the group in two? And with those two, split them again and do a second class in the afternoon?" she advocates and she pulls out her phone and starts typing rapidly.

"Yes, we can that. Don't worry. You won't be understaffed," Lucas promises.

"And we'll try to downsize our speeches so the class won't run as long," I add in.

"Perfect. Thank you both," Dr. Bowman nods and starts to walk away, giving us a quick wave over her shoulder.

"I bet you it's all those female staffers that came back. They couldn't stop staring at you," I tease as I shift me bag.

"Me? It bet you it's all those guys. They were practically drooling over you," Lucas fires back and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I don't think so. It's totally you. You're very handsome and look like a model," I retort, giving him a big smile.

"It's you because I couldn't keep my eyes off of you either. You're absolutely beautiful, Riley," Lucas counters in a loving tone as I can't help but blush.

"Okay, it's a draw. Now, how are we going to separate everyone without causing problems?" I think carefully.

"Um, how about alphabetical?" Lucas shares shrugging his shoulders.

"We could, but we don't-Oh that's perfect!" I grin clasping my hands together.

"Thanks. You take the first half, I take the second. And then, we do it again with that group," Lucas continues looking proud.

"Why don't you take the first half because you're in the first group and later, I'll meet you for lunch?" I propose with a flirty smile.

"I like that even better. Let's do this," Lucas concludes, holding the door open for me as we enter the noisy, crowded room.

To say that process was easy would be an understatement. People from both groups were mad they couldn't stay with a particular doctor, but we got through it. Barley.

We survived the first class with little problems, had a nice lunch together and finished off the day in a high note. Before we headed out, Dr. Bowman thanked us profusely and gave us her business card in case we ever wanted to come back. Business or not. After saying a few more goodbyes, we head back to the hotel and as I watch the buildings and sights pass me by, I realize I'm going to miss California. It's become comfortable to be here.

We figure with it being our last night here, Lucas makes plans for us to go out to a fancy restaurant and have some fun and of course I'm all for that. We change into proper attire, him in a sleek looking suit and me, a simple, but classy black dress. We go to an upscale French restaurant, have incredible food and truly enjoy each other's company as this is how it would be if we were together. I like it. I like it a lot.

After a divine meal, we decide to walk around, the evening weather the perfect temperature for a night stroll and as we walk had in hand, we ignore everything else.

OoOoOoOo

Across the street, someone spots the couple and has to do a double take. Shocked and confused, they hurriedly pull out their phone and make a call. It rings a few times before the person answers and the caller blurts out, "I think you should know something."

* * *

 **And there you go folks. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions/comments, leave a review or PM me.**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! It's been a while and I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been sick for the past 3 weeks, but am finally better and back to updating everything! Thank you for your continuous support. It means the world to me.**

 **Also, there are only about a handful of chapters left for this story so be ready!**

 **For those of you who don't know, I started a new story called "Hard Hits". Check it out if you're interested. And for those of you who are waiting for updates on that and "Changing Stokes", both will be updated next week!**

 **Guest: You're so welcome and thank you for reading! Me too and I know! That's a twist! And, haha…that's awesome!**

 **violet1429: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating as often. Exactly! That's so well put and what I was going for! And who knows…you'll just have to wait and see…thank you so much for the support!**

 **Kayak: LOL, I did…it's what I do…thank you so much! I'm glad to be back and thank you for the support!**

 **teetee575: I'm glad you found it and here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **Cheerra12: Here is the update! Finally! Sorry for the wait. As the Lucas POV, I'm not sure for this story as it's been Riley's story from the beginning, but maybe I can work something out. For Wild Side, I can definitely work it out. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What? What happened?" the person asks with concern.

"Don't worry. It's nothing too serious by definitely major. And I'm not only telling you this because you're my brother, but because you need to know the truth," the caller says all at once.

"Bea, take a deep breath and slow down. What's going on?" the person questions again in a calm tone.

"So long story short, I decided to come to California for a little bit to visit some friends and to see Riley since it's been a while and when I was across the street, I saw her exit a restaurant holding hands and kissing some person that could work at the hospital. She's cheating on you, Brad," she explains in one long breath.

"What the hell are you talking about? You saw her with someone? Who? Tell me everything, Beatriz," Brad presses firmly.

"Yeah, I saw her. Or at least I think I did. She looked exactly like her. And the guy was tall with brown hair," Beatriz shares, her voice now becoming uncertain.

"Bea, you can't call me with accusations like this without any real evidence. She's my girlfriend and I love her," Brad adds with a sigh.

"I know you do Brad, but recently, even you told me that things were a little tense," Beatriz tries to justify.

"I did. I won't lie to you and say things are perfect when they're not because it's far from that sometimes. Relationships take work. But for you to almost sabotage it and to flat out claim she's cheating on me is cruel. Even for you," Brad snarls angrily.

"Brad, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to protect you," Beatriz cries out, her tone soft and raspy.

Silence fills the conversation for a few minutes before Brad finally calms down and replies, "I know you didn't mean anything hurtful by telling me this and I do appreciate you looking out for me, Bea, but I can take care of myself. Even when things get ugly and tough. I love you little sis, but let me handle this okay?"

"Okay. And I love you too. Again, I'm really sorry and I'll let you know when I'm back in New York," Beatriz finishes, quickly hanging up and feeling guilty and confused.

OoOoOoOo

Back in New York, Brad places the phone back on the receiver and starts pacing his office. He's grateful to have someone like Beatriz in his life. She's the best sister anyone could ever ask for. She cares deeply for people, only wants the best for them and she's been his best friend since forever. Her heart was in the right place, but her actions not so much. He's not mad at her for accusing Riley of cheating. No, he can't be mad because she's only doing her sisterly duty and protecting him.

But somewhere during the conversation, he feels his stomach tightening. Partly from shock and partly from guilt. He upset Riley when he was in California and then a few days later they talked on the phone. He was the jerk in all of this, so maybe this was his payback. Maybe this is what he deserves. But at the same time, he can't see Riley hurting anyone like that. No matter how badly she's been hurt. Well, she comes home tomorrow and he'll be able to talk to her then. Apologize for everything. And to really try to fix their relationship and problems.

OoOoOoOo

After dinner, the two take a walk around town, enjoying this freedom before heading back home to face their normal lives.

"I'm going to miss this," I murmur softly into the night sky.

"Me too," Lucas agrees as we both know we have situations to solve before being able to live a carefree and happy life.

Silence takes over our conversation the whole walk back to the hotel as there is so much to say, but can't. Not yet.

"This week was fun. Thank you," I share honestly when we're standing in front of my door.

"It was fun and I'm glad I was with you on our last project. It was really nice to be able to work with you again, Riley. And no matter what happens, know that I meant everything I said earlier." Lucas replies, his facial expression tender and sweet.

"I know. I believe you. And I know we're not supposed to talk about it, but tomorrow when we're back in New York, what happens then" I question in a distraught tone as I open my door and we both walk in.

"Honest answer? I don't know. We're in deep and the only way out is to right our wrongs. It's going to be hard and get ugly, but we can't continue to live this lie," Lucas counters bluntly.

"So what, we're going to tell everybody everything that's happened?" I probe with raised eyebrows and feeling my stomach drop.

"What? Of course not!" Lucas immediately shuts down. "We'll only tell them what they need to know. But also, ultimately, everything is on you."

"I hate this," I grumble, knowing it's the truth.

"I know. And I hate that you have to do it, but there's no other way. You have to decide what you're going to do with work and with Brad. I'm lucky I dodged the bullet before this," Lucas mentions with the shrug of his shoulders.

"You smug jerk," I snap. "And I wouldn't be so sure about that. Maya still has it in her mind that the two of you are going to get back together."

"Wh-what?" Lucas stutters, his face instantly turning white.

"Oh yes. She told me the other day that once you were back in New York, the two of you would talk it all out. To actually have a real conversation and hopefully be a couple again," I share without missing a beat.

Two can play at this game.

"Stop messing around, Riley," Lucas warns me in a low, deep tone.

"I'm not lying. So it seems to me we both have something to deal with back home," I calmly reply back, but also feel a twinge if anger.

"Apparently so. And I guess this is where we say goodbye. Cut communication until we're both single and know what we want. To be fully in and actually committed to each other," Lucas states firmly, his posture stiff and tall.

"I agree. Goodnight and goodbye, Lucas. See you at the airport," I finish with a curt nod.

Lucas copies the action and then turn to exit my room without a look back as our perfect few days are now gone.

Knowing I'm too worked up to sleep, I make myself a cup of tea and then start packing as we have an early flight in the morning. Of course it would make more sense to carpool to the airport, but instead, I call the concierge to schedule a taxi knowing Lucas and I need space from each other. We've already yelled at one another and are obviously messed up in the head.

After an hour of packing, cleaning and trying to relax, I lay in bed and try to settle my mind and get a few hours of shut eye. But it doesn't work. Figures. I think about New York, the hospital, Brad, Maya, Lucas and California. So many things with so little energy left. No matter what happens, I've ruined four lives, including my own with one mistake. How stupid and selfish could I be?

OoOoOoOoOo

Somewhere along my pity party I must have tired myself out because the suddenly ringing of the hotel phone scares the shit out of me as I jump from my bed and hit my head against the headboard. Groaning and mumbling a few curse words, I quickly get out bed and answer.

"Good morning, Ms. Matthews. This is your wakeup call and I wanted to let you know that your taxi will be here in an hour," the cheerful voice says on the other line.

"Thank you," I reply in a happy tone as I shake my head, stretch out my body and get my day started back to hell.

I take a quick shower to clear my head, dress in ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt with flip flops and now I'm ready to go. I just finished checking out when I feel eyes on my back and I know exactly who it is. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, I grab my bags and head out the door as a taxi pulls up seconds later. Perfect timing. Maybe today will be a good day after all.

The drive to the airport is relatively fast and once inside, luckily the lines aren't too long. I check in my bags, go through security and finally find a place to sit down and relax for a few minutes. I message Farkle and Maya, letting them know my flight is on time and then search for some food as my stomach starts rumbling. I find the cluster of restaurants, order a croissant breakfast sandwich and coffee from one of the cafes and find a seat by the window as I enjoy the California sun for the last time.

Just sitting here, I find myself blocking out the noise from around me and I'm suddenly focusing on going back home. To facing my boyfriend, best friend and friends and fixing the mistakes I've made. I feel terrible, I truly do. But deep down, Lucas was always the one for me. He became my first friend at the hospital. He was someone I could depend on when things got rough. He made me confident in my abilities as a doctor because he believed in me. But then Brad made me stronger. He pushed me to be great. And he loved me. Loved me without reservations. He gave me back the feeling of happiness and being wanted. And now the only question is, how many relationships and hearts do I break? All at once or one at a time.

Fuck my life.

As I'm sitting here and watching people carry on with their lives, I play every scenario through my mind and even though they all end horribly, the truth will be out and I'm free to live my life. Which is what I should have done from the beginning.

I soon realize it's getting close to board the plane as I say a silent goodbye to amazing, sunny California and find my gate. Since it's still early, most gate are filled with business men and women and once I locate where I'm supposed to be, I see Lucas sitting in a chair and looking right at me with an unreadable expression. I give him a half smile and walk towards him, but stop short and sit in an empty row a few feet away.

"Riley," I hear his voice greet me and it's not his usual tone.

"Lucas," I respond back, looking up to see his firm stare.

"I'm glad you made it to the airport safely. You know you could have ridden with me," Lucas continues, still standing with his arms crossed.

"I could have. But last night you made it pretty clear that we're done. And I agree," I retort calmly.

"I see. And it seems like you took it to heart. Guess that proves that this really is on your terms," Lucas mutters darkly.

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. You made your point crystal clear last night and I agreed. What's wrong with that? I'm fixing my mistakes which is more than I can say about you?" I snap back.

"Fine. Well played. How can something so good turn so bad?" Lucas sighs, rubbing his forehead and taking a few steps back.

"This wasn't a game we should have played in the first place. We were just too stupid and horny to realize any better," I answer bluntly. "And the reason this all fell apart is because it's a lie. We were basically together because we physically felt that connection. Emotionally, we chose to ignore the big flashing sign. But like I said, you were right with what you said last night. We shouldn't talk until everything is figured out."

"Okay," Lucas nods and walks away without saying anything else.

All right, there's one down. I should be used to fighting with Lucas. It's what we've been doing for a while now, but it doesn't make me feel any better.

Within the next forty-five minutes we finally board the plane and take off. Unfortunately, Lucas and I are seated right next to each other, but we don't let that bother us as he pulls out his headphones and closes his eyes. I too could use a nap as I do the same thing and try to relax, not wanting to think of the awkwardness surrounding us. I'm woken up for the few snacks we get and once the pilot announces we're back in New York after the five and a half hour flight, I immediately pack up my bag and am ready to make a run for it.

After we're safely on the ground and the seatbelt sign off, I instantly stand to grab my duffle in the overhead compartment and stand to exit the plane. I feel Lucas' eyes on me, but I don't look, can't afford to fight him anymore. I quickly walk up the ramp, passing other passengers and once back in the actual airport, I'm rushing to baggage claim so I can get the hell out of here.

I just make down the escalator when I hear my name and see Sarah waving at me. My mood instantly shifts to happy and I'm so glad to see her.

"Sarah!" I cheer with glee as we embrace in a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. We need to catch up. Lunch? Dinner?" she suggests with a smile.

"Either is for with me," I settle simply.

"Okay, cool. I'll text you in a few days when we're back to normal," Sarah laughs and then studies my expression. "Are you okay, Riles?"

"Honest answer, no, not really. I have a lot to tell you. But I'll be fine," I share truthfully and feel a certain relief.

"Okay. I'm always here for you, you know that right?" Sarah counters with a soft grin as we hug again.

"I know, thank you. You're the best. Now, let's get out of here so we can sleep. I'm exhausted," I yawn and then laugh as we head to the luggage carousel.

OoOoOoOo

Three days. I get three glorious days without interruptions and I feel great. I mean, of course Farkle, Maya and Brad texted me and said they were happy I was back home, but after that, nothing. I'm very grateful they're all understanding. But by the fourth night, I invite Brad over to my apartment because we have to talk. We need to work past our issues to see if we're even still together, still want to be together because honestly even though it's the same story over and over again, I don't know what to do.

At seven o'clock on the dot, there's a knock on my door and I take a deep breath before opening it and welcoming Brad in. The second he steps through the threshold, he brings me close to his body and embraces me in a tight hug and quick kiss. It takes me by surprise, but it's also comforting. Which shocks me considering we haven't been together for weeks. So maybe this means things won't be as bad as I think.

"I've missed you," he murmurs into my hair as he gently rubs my back.

"I've missed you too," I whisper back and it's true. I've gotten used to seeing him every day, working with him and then suddenly, I'm on my own and seeing new things.

"I want to hear all about your trip, but first, I want to apologize," Brad says, his tone and expression turning serious.

"Apologize for what?" I question, but think I know what he's talking about.

"For my behavior when I was in California with you and afterwards. I should have been more understanding. And I shouldn't have accused you of cheating. I know your work means a lot to you and I should have known better," Brad confesses as my heart feels for him. This is just another reason why I love him. Care for him. He's very open and takes responsibility for his actions. Unlike the rest of us.

"Brad, thank you for your apology though it isn't necessary. Couples have arguments all the time. I wasn't angry. Just hurt. But then I also realized that you were just looking out for me. I was alone in a new state with no one constantly with me. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did either," I admit, feeling my gut twist in knots.

Brad gives me a smile and I know we're making progress, but there are plenty more issues we need to discuss.

"I'm not mad at you either, Riley. I'm glad we're talking about this and are able to work through any problems we have. You're so important to me and I don't want to lose you. If anything, this month apart has shown me that I want you in my life more than ever. I need you in my life. You make me feel things I've never felt before," he continues and the more he talks, the worse I feel.

I need to stop this before things get out of hand. "Oh, Brad," I sigh. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. But there is one major concern we still need to talk about."

"If you're talking about your job offer in California, we can definitely put that on the back burner for a little while. Or until I've worked out my schedule so I can come with you. A transfer for me may be harder, but I have connections. I can work it all out," Brad suggests with hopefulness and okay, so this wasn't the direction I was going in, but we'll talk about this instead.

"You don't know how much that means to me. That you would relocate again just to be with me. I love you for that, but I can't let you do that. You have an incredible job and responsibilities at NYG. You can't leave after all the amazing work you did," I retort, knowing this is going to get heated in mere seconds.

"So do you! You have a great job and patients depending on you. Coworkers depending on you. And you were part of the team. What difference does it make that I want to go with you?" Brad yells back, his demeanor rapidly changing.

"The difference is that you already have a career. A fantastic one as a Pediatric Surgeon. I'm just beginning mine. I don't have a lot on my résumé like you. But this, this may be my chance to experience new things. Broaden my horizon. Create a name for myself," I explain in a passionate voice as this is the first time I've said a lot of this out loud.

"I get that. I truly understand everything you're saying, but if I love you and you love me, why can't we do this together? Do you not want me with you? Is this your way of breaking up with me?" Brad starts to accuse, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I don't want you to feel out of place since I've already made connections. And I don't want you to resent me later if it turns out that you don't like it," I answer honestly and throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Okay, that makes sense. But you never said you weren't breaking up with me," Brad points out as silence quickly takes over.

"I, um. I don't want to, but-," I start to ramble before getting cut off by a very pissed Brad.

"Don't want to, but what? I'm not good enough for you? God, Bea was right. There's someone else isn't there? Damn you, Riley," Brad starts screaming as he's pacing in front of my door.

"Brad, please. Let me explain," I try to reason with him, needing to make this right.

"Screw you, Riley. You're a horrible person. And I really hope you take that job in California because I never want to see you again," Brad seethes as he swiftly turns around to open my door and then slams it shut behind him.

Well, not exactly how I imagined that going, but Brad hates me now too. So what, now I'm two for two?

OoOoOoOo

With only three days left of my vacation, I try to make the most of my time, but my mind is going in all different directions. I just finished eating dinner when the rapid pounding on my front door scares me. I open it and expect to see my neighbor, but instead, I am face to face with Maya. Her eyes look a little red and puffy, but her expression is angry and I know this isn't good.

"Maya, what's wrong?" I ask, hoping my tone sounds worried and not guilty.

"That jerk just broke up with me. Like actually broke up with me," she hisses, her eyes starting to water again as she stomps into my apartment.

"What?" I question in confusion as this certainly takes me by surprise and I softly close my door.

"Lucas broke up with me. We talked last night and things were going good. I thought we were getting back together and then he drops that bomb. Lie seriously? We haven't seen each other in a month and now he's suddenly done with me?" Maya cries as I grab a few napkins from the kitchen and hand them to her before taking a seat next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. Maybe it's just for the time being. This trip we took was really intense and eye-opening," I try to justify as for one, I don't know why I'm trying to help Lucas and two, damn him for once again being one step ahead.

"I'm sure it was and it also sounded amazing, but I'm pretty sure he meant what he said. Riles, what do I do?" Maya asks with a pleading look and honestly, I hate this.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I know you two love each other, but could you really see the two of you together forever? And My, haven't you changed since your art work has taken off? I think you both have changed, grown and now it's time to reevaluate things. Find out who you really are and what you really want in life," I try to offer and feel like a fraud.

"You're right, Riley. Thank you," Maya agrees and gives me a hug as I desperately hope this doesn't bit me in the ass later.

* * *

 **And there you go folks! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks and until next time,**

 **Missy xx**


End file.
